The King and the Summoner
by Yashodoa
Summary: General Sephiroth is ordered to escort a princess from far away land to marry Prince Rufus. Things went wrong and he ends up on the run with the princess. Together, Sephiroth and Cloud have to fulfill their destiny at the same time evading getting captured. Will they reach their final destination or will the world end? M for language, citrus sweetness, and Seph/Fem!Cloud.
1. Prologue

Preface:

 _The King and the Summoner_ is a sort of mash-up of two worlds in Final Fantasy-dom. The entire setting is in Final Fantasy XV, the layout of the land, the concept of King Tombs, Summons, Royal families and some creatures. But the characters playing the story are entirely from FFVII. I also have drawn the map for this story and I will post a link in my bio before the next chapter. It is completely Alternate Universe with no recognition of plot-line from either games. It is basically an almost original story but using concepts from both games.

Here are few elements in this story that you might want to consider before reading. If you feel you dislike any of these; stop here and find something else to read.

1\. Cloud is a female.

2\. Sephiroth centered and heavily focused on pairing between him and Cloud.

3\. High chance of OCC-ness in many characters, especially Sephiroth and Cloud.

4\. Alternate Universe.

5\. Jenova is human, not an alien. But she's bad.

6\. Yuffie is not 16 but in her mid 30s.

7\. There is a scene of lemon and references of sex in the story ocassionally.

8\. Pairings you will see in this story: Sephiroth/Cloud, Vincent/Lucrecia, Vincent/Yuffie, Barret/Tifa, and a hint of Cid/Scarlet.

But if you are up reading this story, read on.

* * *

The King and the Summoner

 **Prologue**

 _The Circle of Ten, from the Book of Oracles_

Holy is the light and Meteor is the darkness.

In death, there is Hades and from Phoenix, there is life.

The Titan gives the land, Ramuh fills the sky, and Leviathan swims in the deep.

From the mountains, Shiva blows the ice and from the desert, Ifrit's fire burns bright.

Together, the unity of the gods gives ways to Bahamut, the god of Kings.

From Megamiki, a queen the power the gods behold.

From Madoshi, carries the line of kings to rule in harmony.

Legacies are passed to the new king from the Kings of Old.

The King will ascend the throne with the help of the Summoner.

The kingdoms of the gods will be united in peace.

"What you got there?" A young Prince Rufus ShinRa, the heir to the Asgard Kingdom mocked as he grabbed the book out of young Cloud's hands and dangled it over her head, laughing.

Cloud, being shorter and a couple of years younger and a princess of Nibelheim of the Niflheim Kingdom, jumped in frustration to get her book back. "Give that back!" She spat and stopped jumping as Rufus turned away from her, flipping through the book.

"Boring! Why would you read things like that? You're no fun." Rufus said as he tossed the book across the garden. It landed with a splash in the middle of the pond, sending water birds scattering.

Cloud stared aghast and her expression grew dark. "You brat! I hate you!" She stomped away, her blue eyes wet with tears. Prince Rufus has been a constant thorn in her side ever since she met him. She hated coming to Neo Midgar to visit the royal family of ShinRa every summer.

Rufus scoffed and walked away, muttering to himself. "Stupid girl. Always reading and talking boring things. I wish I didn't have to marry her." He and Cloud were arranged to marry when they get older to unite the alliance between the kingdoms of Asgard and Niflheim. His father wanted Cloud to visit their home every summer for few years in hope that Rufus and Cloud would develop a close friendship. But it has been several years and they were nowhere being a mutual acquaintance.

He looked over his shoulder to find Sephiroth, their chaperone slash guard, comforting Cloud as she cried. He sneered at them and jumped the low wall of the garden to find his friends. He grinned as he spotted them and shouted, "Reno! Rude! What are you guys doing?" Two boys the same age as Rufus turned and greeted him. Reno had a shocking red hair and Rude was a dark-skinned kid with a bald head.

"We're going to watch the soldiers train," Rude said.

Reno chuckled as he held up a bag. "I got some balloons, maybe we can fill them up with water and throw it at them!"

Rufus grinned as he grabbed the bag. "I got a better idea! Let's go!" He ran off and the two boys followed. "I know where we can find some slime!"

Sephiroth held Cloud's shoulders as she wiped her tears. He looked up to see Rufus disappear into the city. The young prince was a brat and difficult to keep up. He glanced to his left to the two guards standing at the garden entrance and gave them a nod and a single for them to follow the prince. The guards saluted and hurried off.

"Don't worry about Rufus. I am sure we can find you another copy of the book. The ShinRa has a library full of books."

Cloud sniffles and wiped her nose. She looked up to the silver-haired soldier who had been appointed her and Rufus's chaperone. He had always been their chaperone since the first time she came to visit Rufus a few years ago. She liked him because he was kind and caring toward her and made her feel better every time Rufus was mean to her. He was older, in his late teen and a young soldier. King ShinRa had hoped for him to become a General once he completed his training. She knew he would be a very good General one day because he was always fair to everyone, even to undeserving Prince Rufus.

She looked over to the pond where her book was floating, ruined. A duck waddled over to her book and started to peck at it. A well of tears rose in her eyes once again. "It's my favorite book and I was getting to a good part!"

Sephiroth sighed and took her hand. She was only seven years old. "Come on. We'll get you their copy and you can keep it."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Will they get mad?"

He laughed softly, wiping her tears. "I don't think they cared what they had in their library. Let's go." They walked back toward the palace.

Sephiroth held her hand as they made their way into the massive palace. It was a beautiful and grand place, ornate decor and maze-like hallways to many rooms. He grew up in the palace and trained with the Royal Army. His parents held high positions in the household. His father was the head of the royal physicians and his mother was the head of the servants. They worked closely with the king and he hardly sees them often. He was raised by his butler, who was a retired soldier, Angeal. He had recently passed away from old age.

He turned the corner and opened the door to the library, allowing Cloud to step in. She looked around in awe. He smiled at her amazement of the large and vast library. It yielded thousands of books and held stories and histories that go far back almost a thousand years.

Cloud went off to explore the library and found the palace bookkeeper and asked for the book.

He slowly walked along the shelves, looking at the books idly. He pulled one out and flipped the page, it was a history of the royal families that sat on the throne around the world of Yggdrasil. He knew the planet's history and the history of the Asgard's royal house. ShinRa was a fairly new royal family that ascended the throne about seventeen years ago. The previous queen had died in childbirth and the king died of apparent suicide. The next in the line was nonexistent and the next noble governing house took the throne.

"Look!" Cloud came up to him, holding up the book. "This one has pictures in it!"

Sephiroth smiled, "Great! Keep it. I'll tell the bookkeeper that Rufus ruined their copy."

Cloud shook her head. "I couldn't do that." Then she bit her lips before she said, "I told the bookkeeper about what happened and he said I can keep the book."

Sephiroth ruffled her golden hair. She was too innocent and pure and he knew she would grow up to be a wonderful woman, loved by many. Everyone in the palace loved her, except for the little bastard. He thought to himself. "Well, we got some time before dinner. Where would you like to read the book?"

Cloud closed the book and tucked it under her arm. She looked up at the young soldier. "I don't want to read anymore. Want to play a game?" Sephiroth shrugged and gestured for her to lead the way. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the library, taking him to a study where they would spend the rest of the afternoon playing video games.

* * *

Cloud scowled as Rufus made a face at her across the table. It had been 9 years since he had thrown the book in the pond. Without fail, every summer, he showed no improvement in giving her any respect. She ignored him and turned to King ShinRa, answering his question he had asked. "Yes, things are going well in Nibelheim and they are prepared for my return for the next four years."

King ShinRa clapped his hands, "Wonderful! We will miss you in the next few years! By the time you come back, you and Rufus will be married. We'll have a grand wedding!"

Cloud gave a benign smile and nodded. She turned back to her plate and ate her dinner.

Sephiroth glanced across the table to where she sat, frowning. He didn't like the idea of her having to marry Rufus. He was a right bastard to her all those times and had not improved any. The young man is seventeen and had been the center of the media for his wild ways, gambling and partying with the young generations in the city. He saw Rufus scoff and stood up. The young prince was handsome with slick back blond hair and sharp blue eyes. He had attracted many women to his bed since he hit puberty. Sephiroth hid his disgust as Rufus swaggered out of the dining hall, joined by his escorts, the Turks who included Rude, Reno, and Tseng.

Cloud wiped her mouth quietly and stood up. She bowed to King ShinRa and bade him good night. Sephiroth stood up and bowed. King ShinRa gave a sign to dismiss him. He followed Cloud out of the dining hall. She paused and turned to him, allowing him to catch up with her. Even after 9 years, he was still her chaperone and guard despite being a year away from being promoted to Generalship.

She smiled beautifully at him and they started walking down the hallway, going through the twist and turns of the palace. "I will miss you the most." She told him. He looked at her, mildly startled and she laughed. "You have been my constant companion and friend all those times I have been here. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would have been fine." He said as they reached the end of the hallway. The tall glass window overlooked the city and the sky was clear. The moon shone brightly in the sky, casting silver light upon them both. She looked ethereal with her long golden hair shining nearly platinum down her back like a waterfall. Her bright jewel blue eyes were shining on the light, almost glowing. He swallowed as she took his hand and squeezed it. "The only thing I looked forward to coming back here was you, I admit." She blushed.

Sephiroth reached up and caressed her cheek. "Perhaps Rufus will mature in those few years you are gone and become a better man by the time you return."

Cloud looked away, sadness filling her face. "There are times I wish I weren't a Summoner, that I would not have to marry him." She signed. "The prophecy of the Oracles states that the Summoner will marry the Prince and help him ascend to his rightful throne. That means I have to marry Rufus." She looked up at him. "Right now, the arrangement is nothing more than a business one. I do not love him."

"That is not a marriage I would wish for you, being in one without love. Rufus does not deserve a wonderful woman like you." He said. "We don't follow the Book of Oracles here in this kingdom."

She smiled sadly, knowing his words were true. Asgard had banned the teaching of the Oracles years ago and it was forbidden to mention it. "Such kind words from you, old friend. But the contracts between both kingdoms are binding. I have to marry him." she looked down at their intertwined hands. "I leave in the morning. I know you have training and I will not see you. I would like one thing from you before I go."

Sephiroth nodded, he would give anything in the world for her. Curious about what she wants, he waited silently. She stepped up closer and stood on her tiptoes to reach his height. She kissed his lips. His eyes widened as she did this and before he could react, she broke away and smiled shyly at him. He gave a small chuckle, realizing she took her first kiss herself. He felt elated knowing Rufus wasn't the one who had her first kiss.

He let go of her hand and stepped back, bowing to her. "Good night. This will be goodbye for now."

She nodded and turned to her door, "Goodbye. I look forward to seeing you again in few years."

He watched her as she slipped into her room and close the door. He sighed as he felt the door close in his heart, perhaps forever. When she returns, she will be Rufus' bride. He clenched his hands by his sides. Internally vowing that no matter what, he would always be by her side, protecting and watching over her even as a General and out of reach.

* * *

Note:

Hello! Welcome to a new story and a new one for me for 2018!

I have to admit, this one was an idea that ran away from me. I wrote the entire plotline in one night and then started to work on it and it grew out of control and evolved and it's exciting to see what would happen next!

Please leave feedback on how you think the story is and if there is anything I need to fix or improve, let me know too! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been four years since Cloud had left the palace and went back to Nibelheim. Since she turned sixteen, her mother wanted her to train with the Oracles in her homeland before she was to wed Prince Rufus. The belief of Oracles was forbidden in Asgard and Cloud had been chosen by the gods to be the next Summoner. There was always one ever hundred years and the last one had passed away before she could teach the next one, and it was down to the Oracles to do their best to teach Cloud. It was not known to many that she is the next Summoner, only both the royal families and few others knew.

The world was watching and anticipating for the grand wedding between Princess Cloud of Niflheim and Prince Rufus of Asgard, in hope for the two countries to become allied. The three kingdoms once were united a long time ago until the previous queen and king died and then ShinRa took the seat to rule over Asgard. Wutai and Niflheim broke away from the alliances, objecting to the new royal family. It had been nearly 25 years and Queen Freya hoped her daughter would be the one to bring peace to the three kingdoms once again and hesitatingly agreed to arrange the marriage between her daughter and their son. However, there are some objected the wedding and have been trying to put stop to it and they were the one who strongly disagrees with the union.

The entire city of Neo Midgar was preparing for the grand royal wedding. The entire palace was in a tizzy, preparing for Princess Cloud's arrival. Nearly everyone was excited to see her once again, remembering the kind and sweet princess that used to visit their kingdom. Except for one; Rufus wasn't pleased and was often missing from the palace, which many assumed had gone to the city, hiding out in his favorite brothels.

"When would it be a good time to put forward our plan?" A tall willowy woman in her mid-50s with long grey hair tied up in an elaborate coif. Her uniform was monochromatic, matching the shades of grey in her hair.

"Soon, Darling. Things are moving forward in our plan on its own. He already dislikes the prince to an extent." A thin weedy man in a sharp suit and oily slick black hair slicked back in a ponytail said. He had a hunch and was always walking around almost permanently bent over. "Jenova, we just need to wait for Princess Cloud. I have given Prince Rufus the gift he should use when she arrives."

Jenova chuckled lowly, "Oh, ho, ho." She touched her husband's face, "I love how you think… Oh." She looked up to see General Sephiroth approach them in the hallway and straightened herself. "My son, how is the preparation for the Royal Guards?"

Sephiroth approached his parents and gave them a cordial head bow. "Very well. They are expected to execute a precise performance once she arrives." He glanced at his father, who was standing beside his mother, hunched over. "Father, the King asks for you. I believe he has indigestion from too much excitement." Sephiroth said with a straight face, serious as ever. He was known to never crack a smile in anyone's presence and held a no-nonsense air. He was formidable and intimidating.

Jenova gave a tight smile, "Very good." She held up a hand for Hojo to wait and fussed over his suit and tucked a stray stringy hair behind his ear. "Hojo," She smiled sweetly at her husband. "We shall continue our conversation later." Hojo nodded as he allowed Jenova leave a peck on his cheek and hobbled away.

"Sephiroth, dear," Jenova said turning to her tall son. She held her clipboard tighter to her chest. She was seldom seen without the clipboard and she ran a tight ship in the palace amongst the household servants. "Shouldn't you retrieve Rufus from whatever brothel he is in? It would not do good for the image of the palace for him to be in one of them so close to the wedding."

Sephiroth bowed his head. "Indeed. I am just about to head out to find him."

"Good." She told him and held her nose up. "I'll have his servants prepared for him. It's most likely he would need a bath." She wrinkled her nose and started to walk off.

Sephiroth watched her walk away. The woman was his mother and he never felt like she was one. It was always business and nothing more. They offered no emotional support or shown any interest in his upbringing. Angeal had been more of a true father figure to him during his childhood than his own father as well.

He scoffed and continued down the hallway to the entrance and went out into the city, to hunt down Rufus in one of the brothels. It was always tedious. Rufus favors several of them throughout the city and it was like a sick game of hide-n-seek. And when he find Rufus, the prince always tried his best to sway him.

* * *

"You know, you're really not a fun person." Rufus scowled as Sephiroth hauled him up from the prostitute's bed unceremoniously. He saw the serious look on the General's face and held up his hands in defeat. "All right, all right. I'll get dressed!" He scrambled around, looking for his clothes and started to pull them on.

Sephiroth glanced around in disdain. The room was gaudy, draped in red fabrics and the naked woman lying on the bed, surrounded by red and black silk. She was brazenly lying there, naked and smirking at him. She lifted her hand to wiggle her fingers at him in a seductive wave and licked her lips, eyeing him like a piece of meat. Sephiroth's face grew darker as he shifted his eyes to Rufus who finally finished dressing. "Let's go." He commanded and turned on his toes, his leather jacket whipping around behind him.

Rufus rolled his eyes and winked at the woman. "I'll be back soon to finish what we started."

Sephiroth replied without looking back, "You will not."

Rufus whined. "Oh come on! I'm not married yet. Can't I just have fun until I am married?"

"No."

"Asshole," Rufus muttered as he followed the taller man out.

Sephiroth gestured to few people taking a photo of the prince. "You need to stop visiting the brothels. It's not good for your reputation. You're to be married. Your wedding is important to the alliance between the two kingdoms."

The young prince rolled his eyes and scowled. "Did you forget who I am marrying to? She and I have nothing in common! It's going to be a bore!" His voice dropped, almost inaudible, "She probably rather is with an uptight like you."

Sephiroth seethed under his breath as he heard the comment and replied, "If you have stopped going out and being rude to her, you might find she is an interesting person and maybe at least you both will find something in common." He paused and turned to glare at the shorter man. He easily towed over most men at six foot five. Rufus tried to not shrink under Sephiroth's hard glare. "A little respect goes a long way."

As Rufus opened his mouth to make a snide comment but was stopped dead as an explosion went off. They both ducked in surprise and Sephiroth grabbed Rufus to shield him. People started to scream and run around them in frenzy. Another explosion went off and Sephiroth looked to see a fireball rise above the city in the distance. It was close to the palace. Rufus' eyes widened as he stared at the chaos in front of him.

"What's happening?" Rufus asked as they stood up again.

Sephiroth saw few of his soldiers running toward where the explosions were. He waved few of them down. They approached him and he commanded, "Take the prince! Guard him and get him to safety. I'm going to check out the explosions."

"Yes, sir!" Two of them chorused. They turned to Rufus and gestured for him to follow.

"But!" Rufus protested. "You're supposed to keep me safe!"

"Go with them!" Sephiroth snapped and he watched as Rufus was escorted away.

"Seph!" He turned to see his commander and a longtime friend run toward him.

"Zack." He said. "Come on, let's check it out." They both ran toward where the explosions were located and arrived at a chaotic scene. It was right outside the gate to the palace. Sephiroth surveyed the area, taking in the assessment of what's happening around them. The civilians were scattered and crowded around the scene. Sephiroth moved in to command his soldiers to keep the crowds away and the other soldiers to attend to the wounded. Medics had arrived on the scene and was helping the wounded people. The building that blew up was the palace's generator building. It seems whoever planted the bombs wanted to cut the power to the palace. However, the building was the backup generators and the main one was within the palace. It sounded like they were trying to deliver a warning.

"We need to send some soldiers to the main generators," Zack said quietly. "To make sure there aren't any bombs there."

Sephiroth nodded and gestured for Zack to deploy some soldiers to investigate. He watched the crowd carefully and spotted something unusual. He turned and slipped around the building and into the next street. He jumped to the roof and started to run along the building. He could see someone leaving the crowd in a hurry and followed the person. The person slipped into an alley and he smirked, it was a dead end. He jumped down and blocked the person's exit.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

The person realized its mistake and turned, backing up to the wall. "Nowhere." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, the person was a female and with an accent that sounded unusual. There was a hint of Niflheim accent. "Why did you plant the bomb?"

"Who said I did?" The person retorted and glanced around, trying to find a way out but couldn't. The only way was up but the buildings that closed them in and the walls had no grips. She was trapped.

Sephiroth closed in and grabbed the person, pulling back the hood. He was mildly surprised to see a young woman, barely older than twenty he surmised. She had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and reddish brown eyes. She stared up at him with a determined look. He told her, "You fled the scene suspiciously."

"So what of it?" She spat.

Sephiroth drew back, but still gripping onto her arm, not allowing her to escape. "You are under arrest for threatening the royal family. You will come in for questioning." He started to pull her.

She winced at his hard grip on her arm. "Wait." She pleaded.

He paused and glanced over his shoulder at her and pointed out, "You realize you are under arrest?"

"I know." She said. "But do you know the truth behind the royal family?"

He paused and turned to her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Is your loyalty in the right place?" She asked defiantly as she started up at him. "The wedding is going to happen for the wrong reason. Princess Cloud is marrying the wrong prince."

Sephiroth frowned and loosened his hold on her. "Explain." It was the first time he heard of the intention behind the rebel's attack. The explosion near the palace wasn't the first, but it wasn't the last. There had been a string of attacks lately following up to the wedding date. He had intel that there would be several more unless the wedding was stopped. However, there was no information of when and where and the ShinRa was forced to proceed as if it didn't hinder them. And there were no reasons behind it until now.

He was sure the explosions near the gate was enough to shake the King to allow him to put extra security and more soldiers on post. He had been asking the King to allow him to do so but was denied, in favor to keep the pretense of safety and peace to the public view. The rebels were constant thorns in his backsides in the past year.

She crossed her arms and turned her nose up. "Twenty-six years ago, the last royal family died and that left for the throne to be open to the next house to take over. The ShinRa. It was said that the queen died in childbirth and the king killed himself. What of the child? Where is the child?"

Sephiroth frowned. "Died too, I suppose."

She faced him and gave him a pointed look and asked, "Did it? Or did he live and grow up to be someone else? You should check in to who was the Queen's handmaiden and the attending physician at the time."

Sephiroth frowned, confused. "You're trying to tell me that the rebel believes that Prince Rufus isn't the true prince but the real one is out there?"

"The answers lie in the Kings of Old's tombs." She told him and his eyes widened. Then she shoved him, catching him by surprise. He stumbled backward, shocked and looked up to see a rope drop down from overhead and she grabbed it. He reached out to grab her but she shot up faster than he could blink. A small airship roared overhead and she flew away, shouting back at him. "We'll meet again, General Sephiroth! Avalanche fights for the people! The royal family is the scums!"

He stared up at her as she flew away in the sky. He scowled, angry at himself for falling for her trick. But she did give him something to look into. He turned and walked away from the alley.

* * *

"We're not going to let the terrorist stop the wedding." King ShinRa demanded. "We will proceed as usual!"

Sephiroth spoke up. "At least let me post more soldiers for the security measure."

"Very well." The king nodded and started to pace back and forth in his place.

Sephiroth, Zack, Rufus and the king was gathered in his study along with Jenova, Hojo, and few other head servants and guards. Zack and Sephiroth had gotten enough information on the explosions and reported it to the king. No one was killed, though several people were hurt. The damage to the backup electric generator was extensive and they needed to be replaced completely.

"Princess Cloud will arrive in Costa Del Sol in few days." King ShinRa said as he turned to them. "Originally, I was going to send Jenova and group of handmaidens to escort her back." He shook his head.

The head of the house spoke, "Please. Let me still go." Jenova stepped up to the king. "But send some soldiers if you must."

King ShinRa shook his head. "No. You're going to stay. I need you to finish preparing for the wedding. Everything must go perfectly. Sephiroth, you and Commander Zack will escort the princess from Costa Del Sol. I'd feel better if she is protected by my best men."

Sephiroth and Zack bowed. "Yes, sir."

Rufus scoffed. "What about me? I got nothing to do. Why don't I go too?"

King ShinRa turned to his son and frowned. He knew of his son's wayward's ways and wished he would reform. "It's dangerous. You should stay."

"But," Rufus stood up. "Shouldn't I be the one to greet her? She will be my wife and on the way back, we could get to know each other better. It's been a long time since we saw her last."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes to the prince. He knew the prince was a lying sod but kept his mouth shut, knowing the king would still deny him.

The king sighed and turned to the fireplace and rested his head on the ledge, staring into the flame as he thought. He was tired and stressed. He was also tired of the media painting his son as Prince of whores and gambling. He pursed his lips, perhaps it would be better if Rufus left with Sephiroth and Zack. He wouldn't be able to sneak out to any brothels while his best soldiers were gone. They were often the one he dispatches to collect Rufus from whenever he gets himself in trouble.

"I suppose it would do you good to get out of the city. You will go with Sephiroth and Commander Zack tomorrow morning to pick up Princess Cloud. I expect the Turks to be with you. I expect the two of you to be on a good term by the time you both get back."

Sephiroth's eyes widened and he stared at the king in surprise. "Sir, I don't think that's wise. The rebels might get word that Prince Rufus is going across the country and try to stop him."

"That's why I am putting my trust in you to keep him safe, Sephiroth." King ShinRa said with finality.

Sephiroth bowed his head in defeat. "Yes, my lord." He knew he could not change the king's mind. He inhaled sharply and stood up straighter, staring ahead stoically.

"All right, I am finished for tonight. I have enough excitement for the day. Hojo, I will need aliment for my stomach again."

Hojo shuffled to follow the king out of the study. "Yes, sir. I'll have the potion ready for you."

Jenova turned her head up and turned to Sephiroth. "Bring them back safe, my son."

"Yes, Mother," Sephiroth said as she left the study.

Rufus got up from the couch where he was sitting the whole time. "Well, night. See you two in the morning."

Zack wrinkled his nose toward the young prince. "Be ready on time, at least."

"Fuck you too," Rufus muttered and left the study.

Zack flipped his finger toward the retreating prince and turned to Sephiroth. "What happened? You were gone when I came back to the scene."

The silver-haired General shook his head and replied, "I followed a suspicious person from the scene and caught her. She is a rebel, from Avalanche. But she said something that surprised me and I slipped and she escaped."

"What did she say that really got you shaken? You don't let anyone slip from your grip." Zack asked.

"The Kings of Old's Tombs."

"That old myth? They're not real." Zack said as he slumped down where Rufus had sat. He stretched his arms out and crossed his legs, sighing in relief as he let the tension leave his body.

Sephiroth turned to his friend. "They're real. I found one during a recon mission couple years ago."

Zack raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. I stumbled across it and went in. There was not much but a statue of a king. But it was enough to prove that the Kings of Old's Tombs are genuine."

The raven-haired and blue-eyed commander sat up and leaned forward as he rested his elbows on his knees. "So, why didn't you tell anyone about it?"

Sephiroth shook his head. He wasn't sure why he didn't tell anyone until now. "I don't know. I guess it wasn't important then."

"But it is now?" Zack stood up and went to his friend, laying his hand on the other man's shoulder and noticed he was distressed. "What is it?"

"That girl, she says the prince isn't the true prince. It got me to wondering." He turned to Zack. "Princess Cloud told me once a long time ago, 'Summoner will marry the Prince and help him ascend to his rightful throne', but what if she helped the wrong one? What would happen?"

"That's Book of Oracles stuff, you know it's forbidden here." Zack said and asked, "How did you know Princess Cloud is a Summoner?" Zack asked. He had never met Cloud before but heard enough about her from his friend.

Sephiroth blinked and remembered only a few knew. He told his friend quietly, "She is a Summoner. She received the power of Shiva when she was young."

"What?" Zack's eyes widened. "Seriously? Oh shit. Maybe you ought to look into to verify if Rufus is the prince of the prophecy, whatever it is."

"That's the thing. I don't think he is." Sephiroth said.

"Then, who is?" Zack asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

Note:

Here's chapter one! It's rolling now!

I wanted to get this up few days ago but got busy and needed to go over it because I am writing chapter 20 or something for this story and as usual, it ran away from me and I had to make sure things are consistent.

Enjoy and let me know how you like it and feedbacks are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 2

Map to the Kingdom for the story: www. yashodoa. deviantart. c m / art / Map-for-The-King-and-the-Summoner-726470183 (remove spaces and add o, or direct link is in the bio)

Chapter 2

Zack leaned out of the door to the vestibule train to wave at the conductor to start the train. He swung around and slid the door shut and pulled the lever to lock it. He turned to find Sephiroth looking out the other side of the door window. They both swayed as the train started to move and grabbed the handles on the wall to hold on.

"Hey. What's gnawing your bones now?" Zack asked, nudging his friend.

Sephiroth shook his head. He was unsettled the whole morning. Ever since he woke up, he had been expecting another rebel attack but there had been none. In fact, he was given a report by his soldiers that there wasn't any sighting of the rebel in the city. It was as if they disappeared. He feared they might have found out about the journey to escort the princess. No one knew except for the few in the royal household.

Sephiroth turned to Zack. "I am just expecting something from the rebels."

Zack sighed. He knew Sephiroth had worked all night the night before, going over the strategy to put his best soldiers in places and who to go with them on the journey. "Come on, you look like you need a rest. You got the best of the best in places. We're safe here, Rufus's holed away in his car and we have four guards posted to keep him safe. Just breathe. I'll even watch over you while you nap."

Sephiroth gave Zack a withering look. "I had enough sleep." He glanced over Zack's shoulder to the car behind him. "And are you sure Rufus didn't squirrel away some whores?"

Zack turned to see Rufus's personal guards, the Turks sitting around in the car, laughing and drinking. Rufus was nowhere to be seen and two of the soldiers were posted at the door. He sighed in irritation. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did." He slid the door open and entered the car.

Sephiroth called after him, "Take care of that brat. I am going to check with the conductor." He turned and went in the opposite direction.

Reno shot up and protested, "Whatcha doing, yo?"

Zack shoved him back down in his seat, "Shut it. You Turks are supposed to guard Prince Rufus. Where is he?"

Rude replied from the other side of Zack lazily. "Relax, man. You posted two of your men here. Prince Rufus is overprotected as it is. He's resting in his room." He gestured to the door. "He said he was so excited to see Princess Cloud again that he couldn't sleep last night."

Zack glared at the dark-skinned Turk and asked, "Oh, is that so?" He went to the door and banged, "Rufus! Get your ass out of here!"

Rufus was heard shouting from inside his room. "The fuck how you treat me, the prince!?"

"You will get the respect you deserve, now, bring those girls out!"

Rufus opened his door slightly, looking up to Zack with a disdainful look on his face. "I'm trying to sleep here."

Zack could see that Rufus looked messed up and was half naked. He reached out and wiped a finger across Rufus' cheek to show him the red stain. "Oh yeah, playing around with lipstick yourself?"

"What is going on?" A tall sharp-suited man with long ebony straight hair came into the car.

"Commander Tseng!" Reno shot up and gave a sloppy salute. "Commander Zack is harassing the prince."

Tseng looked up to Zack and Rufus, he raised an eyebrow, silently questioning them. Zack shoved the door open and Rufus shouted in protest. Two women screamed from his bed in the room.

Zack glared at the women. "Out."

The women scrambled out, clutching their robes and sheet, trying to cover their nudity as they stepped out of the room. Rufus rolled his eyes and leaned against the door.

Commander Tseng sneered, looking down over his nose at the women. "I'll escort them out. Reno, Rude... it's a mark on your record."

Reno and Rude protested as Tseng directed the women to the other car to wait for the next stop to get off.

Zack turned to Rufus. "Now, you can get your precious sleep, Prince Rufus." He bowed before turning on his toes to follow Tseng and the women.

Rufus gave the finger to the retreating commander and turned to his room, slamming his door shut.

The women had been escorted off as the train made a quick stop at Rocket Town train depot. The rest of the journey went uneventful for the most part. Prince Rufus spent most of his time griping how boring the trip was. Until Sephiroth put a stop to it.

"You asked to come along. Stop your whining and stuff it." Sephiroth snapped as he placed his book down and stood up, hovering over the young prince who was sitting next to him.

Rufus scowled and crosses his arms, turning away from the General to watch the scenery pass them from outside the window.

Sephiroth gave a single nod and turned to leave the car to do his routine of checking the cars from front to back. He was irritated and needed to get away from the prince.

Zack blew air in exasperation and rolled his head back on the seat cushion. "Seriously, consider your behavior to the public. If you keep up with what you are doing, it would be seen as an act of war against Nifilheim. They are giving us their national treasure and if they find how bad you treat your future wife, you are going to kiss your kingdom goodbye."

Rufus scowled. "So what of it? I am the prince and I will do what I want."

Tseng spoke up from his seat without looking up from his writing. "Commander Zack is correct. King ShinRa, your father, wanted you to start behaving." he finally looked up and pushed his glasses up his nose. "You are the next in the line of succession and people will look to you. It's time to grow up."

Rufus stood up and turned, "I'm going to bed." he stalked away to his car.

Zack stood up and watched as the two guards followed Rufus across the train to his car. He turned to Tseng and said, "Thank you for backing me up."

Tseng looked up. "King ShinRa had confided in me recently with his concern of his son's behavior of late." Zack moved to sit across from Tseng, his face set in concerns. "Prince Rufus had shown a change in his direction and was improving for better a year ago. However, it has seemed he regressed overnight and had been uncontrollable since then."

"When was this?"

"About 10 months ago. I have been trying to figure out what made him change. I am not finding anything so far."

Zack frowned as he tried to think back to 10 months prior. He did recall Rufus improving and was looking forward to seeing Princess Cloud again. "Wasn't that when there was a flu epidemic in the palace?"

Tseng tapped his chin with his pen. "Now you mentioned it. Yes."

"Everyone was just falling sick all over and we had to lock down until the flu was contained. Rufus took the worst of them all, didn't he?"

"Yes," Tseng replied, remembering the event and flipped in his notebook. He kept a detailed record of his job. He found what he was looking for and read the entry. "Hm, Physician Hojo attended to Prince Rufus and gave him a shot to recover." He glanced up, "It's not unusual, everyone else who fell ill received a shot."

Sephiroth stepped in the car, having heard the conversation on the way back. "But, Rufus recovered almost immediately while everyone else took few days. Would that be unusual?"

Tseng turned his head to the General and nodded. "I will need to look into it. Perhaps the flu had altered his personality." He stood up and tucked his notebook under his arm. "Let's hope he will behave tomorrow when we arrive in Costa Del Sol." He bowed, "Good night."

Zack and Sephiroth watched as Tseng leave.

"So, what's next?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth sat down and pulled the newspaper toward himself to read. "The train will stop in Corel-Kalm depot for an hour later and we will arrive in the morning." He looked up to his friend. "Get some sleep. I will sleep after we leave the depot."

Zack muttered as he leaned back, making himself comfortable. "Nah, I'm gonna stay here." He closed his eyes and was soon snoring.

Sephiroth reached to the wall switch and dimmed the light in their car.

* * *

Costa Del Sol was a small sunny coastal town nestled on a small golden strip of beach and surrounded by mountains that separated the beach from the rest of the land. It's only other view was the vast sea that shimmered before it. The train appeared out from the mountain tunnel and came to a full stop in the town. People gathered to see what was going on, mostly clad in their swimsuit or short revealing clothes.

Sephiroth stepped off the train and shielded his eyes from the bright sun. He had few hours of sleep the night before after leaving Corel-Kalm depot. He gestured to a group of soldiers that spilled out from the next car and they scrambled, pushing the crowd back and standing guard. He nodded to Zack and Tseng behind him and strode forward, entering the quaint town. People murmured as they watched the tall regal and stoic General was followed by his Commander and the prince's Commander, wondering what was going on.

"The ship should arrive in an hour," Tseng commented as he glanced at his pocket watch.

Sephiroth gave a nod and singled for several soldiers to go inspect the town for suspicious activity. Zack nodded toward another group to secure the dock. The soldiers ran off to do their duty.

"A quick pick up and go, that's the plan?" Zack asked as he gestured to the dock.

Sephiroth glanced around and turned to Zack. "Yes. We don't want to attract any more attention." He turned and the three of them walked toward the dock with the third group of soldiers. He had brought twenty soldiers with him and five had remained on the train with Reno and Rude to protect the prince and fifteen with him in town for security. He wanted to keep the operation smooth and without issue. So far the journey to Costa Del Sol from Neo Midgar had been uneventful except for tossing a couple of prostitutes off the train.

They reached the dock and waited. The first group of soldiers appeared and reported no unusual or suspicious activity. Sephiroth dispatched them to stand guard between the dock to the train. People watched on from the distance with curiosity.

"Ah, on time." Tseng softly said as a large Nifilheim ship appeared slowly on the horizon.

"Good," Sephiroth said almost tersely.

Zack glanced at the General and wondered what made the man so tense. He gave the man a slight nudge on the elbow, gaining his attention. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Sephiroth shook his head in reply. "It's been four years since I last saw her."

Both of the commander's eyebrows rose. "You spoke of her from time to time. Are you both close?"

Sephiroth pursed his lips as he watched the ship approach. "You could say that. My duties included chaperoning Rufus and Cloud when she visited the palace during their childhood. You know how Rufus is, I am often left with Cloud and we became a good friend."

Zack nodded and turned as the ship's horn blared in the air, coming into the dock. He allowed the concept of Sephiroth and Cloud sit in his mind as they watched the ship prepare for the dock. He spotted a golden-haired woman standing on deck with a russet-haired woman next to her. He surmised it was Princess Cloud and her lady in waiting. He had to admit, she was beautiful, like a golden goddess in a pale blue gown. She waved. He saw Sephiroth's lips crack into a small smile. Perhaps, more than friends? He wondered.

"Princess Cloud, welcome to the Asgard Kingdom." Commander Tseng bowed as Cloud and the other woman stepped off, being followed by several armored guards.

She smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you." She turned to the General and gave him a look over with a smile that made her shine, "Sephiroth. A General as you promised." She stepped up to him and to Zack and Tseng's surprises, Sephiroth enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Welcome back." He said with a hint of affection. "I hope your trip was uneventful."

"It was." She stepped back as he let her go. "This is Aerith." She gestured to the russet-haired woman with a pale pink gown and a crimson shawl wrapped around her shoulder.

Sephiroth dipped his head in greeting and gestured to Zack and Tseng. "Commander Zack of the Royal Army and Commander Tseng of the Royal Guards of the Household."

Zack grinned as he bowed and as he looked up, Aerith was smiling at him. He felt his face grow slightly hot. "Welcome." He found her bright green eyes beautiful and reminded him of his home, the Gongaga Jungles.

Tseng bowed and said, "Please, let's get to the train so we can head back to Neo Midgar."

Cloud pouted, "Aw. I thought I might stretch my legs before having to travel again. It's really a long way."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I apologize. For your safety, it is best to get back to Neo Midgar as soon as possible. We'll discuss the matter further of your wedding details on the train. Prince Rufus," he paused as he glanced over his shoulder to the train, "is awaiting you."

She eyed the train. "He's on the train?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good." Her tone hinted a sarcasm. Zack's eyebrow raised as he followed Sephiroth, escorting Cloud. Several armored guards stepped in front of them and few more behind them, joined by the Royal Soldiers.

"She doesn't sound pleased to see Rufus," Tseng whispered softly to Zack as they walked in the rear.

Zack shook his head and replied in the same fashion, "No. Sephiroth tells me that Cloud and Rufus don't get on in the past."

"This is not going to be good."

"Oh, nope."

* * *

Rufus grinned, looking handsome dressed up in his usual white pants, buttoned shirt, and long white jacket. He stood up from his chair as Sephiroth and the others entered the car. The soldiers and armored guards had retreated to the other cars. Tseng watched Rufus as he approached Princess Cloud.

"It is good to see you again, Cloud." The prince said as he took her hand and kissed it. Cloud held her posture, embodying a perfect grace. "Have your journey been good?"

She bowed her head and took her hand back slowly. "Yes, it has been uneventful. How was yours?" She asked.

Rufus eyed Zack with a chuckle. "Uneventful as well. Please," he turned and gestured for her to join him at a table at the center of the car. She followed him and sat down. A servant came in from the other end of the car and started to serve the dishes and pouring champagne for everyone.

Sephiroth watched Rufus with narrowed eyes and moved to sit in a booth behind the two. Zack slipped away to inform the conductor to take off. Aerith took her place in the seat directly behind Cloud and pulled out a book from her bag. Tseng sat down across from Sephiroth, watching the prince and the princess converse in polite tones. He found their conversation almost rehearsed, there was no warmth to their tones.

The general looked up at the other commander and noticed his bemused expression and said quietly. "It's just business arrangement."

"A terrible one at that," Tseng replied under his tone and turned to his notebook and started to write. The train jolted and then moved, chugging slowly as it left the station of Costa Del Sol. "I'm almost sorry that it's going to happen."

"You and everyone else," Sephiroth muttered under his breath as he flipped the newspaper page.

Tseng paused in his writing and asked, "Then, what is really the reason for their wedding?"

"Alliance." The general replied without a beat. "Niflheim and Asgard wish to mend their broken relationships. ShinRa felt that their marriage would create an alliance between the two countries. Queen Freya agreed that the alliance would help the two countries."

"It's going to be a shaky one, that is," Tseng said as he went back to his note. Sephiroth hummed his agreement. He had felt that their alliance would be on thin ice with the two, especially how they hated each other growing up.

Rufus drank his glass and held it up for the servant to refill it. Cloud eyed him through her fringes as she ate her dinner. He was working on his third glass of champagne and was becoming too relaxed. He drank it, nearly draining it before he spoke, "You look rather sexy. It's been a long time and you sure did fill out some."

Cloud swallowed her meat and gave him a benign smile. "Thank you."

"Since we're going to get married soon, why don't we get to know each other a bit later in my car?" He asked, looking down at her cleavage and wiggled his eyebrow. "Let's say bygones be bygones and get to know each other better."

Cloud stiffened. "I am sorry," She placed her napkin down on the table, her appetite had been diminished the minute she saw him. He was handsome and good-looking, but the minute he opened his mouth, he was the same rude boy she remembered. She was very well aware of the tabloids covers on his gambling and frequent visit to the brothels. She also had sensed tensions from the others on the train. She stood up and bowed, "I will have to decline the offer. I am going to turn in for the night. Dinner was pleasurable."

Rufus stood up, his face had turned into a scowl as she walked away with her lady in waiting. Once she was gone to her designated car, he turned around and stalked off to his car saying, "Frigid as usual. This is going to blow, being married to princess ice from Niflheim." He slammed the door behind him.

Tseng looked up disapprovingly at the young prince and sighed. He stood up and went after him.

Sephiroth tilted his head to see the Nifilheim guards standing guard in front of Cloud's car. They were covered in serious looking armors. His soldiers were standing guard facing them on the other end of the car. He sighed and stood up, stretching and turning to watch the scenery whizzing by in the window. They had gone through the tunnel and now is descending the mountain range. Soon they would pass the open field. The sky was darkening as the sun dipped low on the horizon. He turned around and searched for a landmark and found it. A volcano in the distance, the Volcano of Ifrit. He could see the orange glow and the lines of lava river down the face of the volcano.

"Where's everyone?" Zack asked as he slipped into the car. "The conductor says he needs to stop in Corel to refuel. He miscalculated the amount the last time."

Sephiroth nodded. "They've gone to bed. Rufus's big mouth ruined dinner for Cloud."

"What now?" Zack groaned as he sat down and raised his feet to rest on the opposing seat.

Sephiroth sat next to him and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tension building up. He would prefer to be out on mission any time than spend any time being around Rufus. "He propositioned to her in favor of getting to know her better. She turned him down politely."

"Can't he start thinking with the brain in his head and not the one in his pants?" Zack asked with a deadpan. "Now, that girl, Aerith, who is she?"

Sephiroth laughed softly, "No Idea. This is the first time I met her."

"She's pretty."

The silver-haired man stood up and moved to the end of the car to turn in for the night. "Why don't you find out yourself? She's going to be around for a long time."

"Think she'll be into me?" Zack asked as he followed his friend.

Sephiroth turned to him, "I think so. I saw how she looked at you. Come on, the guards are in their places and I'm done for tonight." He pushed the door open and stepped out. Zack followed and they reached to their respective bunks and turned in.

* * *

Note:

Sorry, it took me a while to get this up. School just started for me and I was swamped with several projects and all that. But I managed to sit down today on Sunday and run this chapter through Grammarly and got it somewhat polished for you all.

I am looking at maybe weekly update for sure. If I managed to find the time, I'll post the next chapter. ^_^

I hope you like it so far. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You're such a frigid bitch!" Rufus spat.

Cloud stood up and shouted, "How dare you!" She turned and stormed off. They had been arguing since lunch over the wedding details, onto which tradition of ceremony they would use.

Zack raised his head from his quiet conversation with Aerith to see the princess walk off. Aerith gave a worried look and was about to stand up but paused as Zack held her arm. "Wait." He said softly and watched as Sephiroth walk past them, going after Cloud. "Let him take care of her."

Aerith gave a soft smile and sat back down. "You're right."

Tseng stood up and turned to Rufus. "That was uncalled for. You need to control your mouth or else you might just as well bring war down on us." He gestured to the guards standing outside the car door between two cars. "Not only they're guarding the princess, they also are watching your every move and with one word from the princess, they will kill you."

Rufus scowled and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I can't help if she so upright and frigid! She needs to loosen up."

Aerith frowned and opened her mouth but Zack shook his head. She huffed and turned back to the commander.

Tseng narrowed his eyes at the young prince and gave a pointed glare to the two other Turks who seemed to shrink back. "When she comes back, apologize and do your best to mend things between the two of you. The alliance depends on the two of you."

Rufus stood up and sneered at the commander, "I don't need to put up with this shit." He stalked past them and disappeared into his private car.

Sephiroth searched for Cloud and could not find her anywhere. The minute she left the car, she ran off. The train was twenty cars long and there were only four cars left to the end of the train. He passed the kitchen car and searched. "Did the princess pass by?" He asked one of the servants.

"Yes, sir, she went back there." The servant gestured to the door at the end of the car. "There's nothing but storage in the last two cars."

"Thank you," Sephiroth said and continued on. He called out as he entered the luggage storage room, "Cloud? Where are you?"

He moved toward the last car and entered. It was dark and boxes rattled as the train swayed. He searched around in the dark and heard a soft crying. He sighed and went toward the sound. "Cloud?" He found her huddled down in the corner, her head on her arms. He knelt down and laid a hand on her head. "Cloud."

She looked up, her eyes were red and wet. "Do I have to marry him?"

"I am afraid so." He told her, settling to sit beside her and pulling her close to hold her. She sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder. "He was actually starting to have a better deposition and looking forward to seeing you again about a year ago."

Her blue eyes met his green ones. "What happened then?"

He shook his head. "I am not sure. He turned for the worst one day and has not been showing any sign of being better. Perhaps, you could discuss with King ShinRa to see if there are alternative to the wedding for the alliance."

"Sephiroth." She softly said, "No one knows this but I trust you," She turned to him. She wrung her hands in nervousness and said, "My mother is concerned that Rufus may not be the prince of the prophecy."

Sephiroth frowned. This is the second time he has heard of the mention about Rufus not being the rightful prince. He stood up and helped her to stand. He asked, "What makes your mother think that?"

She looked up to him and played with the strand of her long golden hair. "The Oracles kept saying I would find the prince. But it's just it, Rufus is there. Why would I need to find the prince?"

Sephiroth nodded as he thought. He recalled the young woman he had captured the other day in the city after the bombing. "This is not the first time I heard in reference to the ShinRa not being the royal family."

Cloud nodded. "My mother told me before I left that I have to find him before the wedding." She looked up at him, "I am scared. The wedding is a few days away."

Sephiroth nodded, "I am inclined to agree and I will help you in any way I can."

Suddenly, the train rocked with explosion and Sephiroth grabbed Cloud instinctively, shielding her as he looked back. Cloud gasped and gripped him tightly. The train rocked violently, the boxes scattered and fell around them as they swayed.

"What's happening?" Cloud asked, her voice strung and panicked.

"Stay with me." He told her and she gripped onto his jacket as he led her toward the door. He threw it open and hurried across the gangway into the next car. The baggage was strewn across the car and they hurried through the bags, clothes, and boxes. He struggled to pull the door open, feeling the heat on the latch. He finally threw it open and stared in surprise.

The gangway has been blown, separating the last two cars from the rest of the train. Zack was standing in the doorway on the other end.

"Come on! Jump over!" Zack called at them. The cars were rapidly losing speed and the distance was growing wider.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud to see her pale and shaking. "Cloud…"

"I can't jump that far!" She whispered. He knew she was right. He turned back and there was already fifteen feet in distance. He alone could make it but with Cloud, there was no way.

"Seph!" Zack shouted.

Sephiroth waved at his commander, shouting over the noise of the train's wheels. "We'll find another way off!"

Zack gripped the door frame as he watched the cars rock before his very eye. He knew Sephiroth was handy in any crisis but this was something else. This has to be a sabotage. Perhaps by the Avalanche, the rebels, that were against the wedding. But how would they know the princess be in the last car?

Tseng gripped Zack's shoulder as he looked on in concern. "What happened?"

Zack gestured to the charred gangway. "There was a bomb, a small one. Enough to separate the cars."

Tseng looked up to see Sephiroth in the other car and his eyes widened as he saw the princess looking over the general's shoulder with wide frightful eyes. "The princess!"

Zack pushed Tseng back, "She's safe for now with Sephiroth. How far out are we from Corel?"

"We're an hour away at normal speed. The conductor says we can't stop because we're going to be heading over the canyon bridge."

Zack cursed. "Shit." He frowned and turned, waving to the soldiers that filled in the car, waiting for commands. "Get ahead! Protect the prince!"

Sephiroth turned around and held Cloud. "We're going to have to find another way off." He gripped her as the train started to rock and speed up. He turned to see the track heading downhill, approaching faster and catching up with the train. "Maybe not. We might be able to jump on the train."

Cloud gasped and pointed out, "But won't the cars crash into the next train?"

Sephiroth turned and grabbed his phone out of the pocket and hit a button, speed-dialing. Zack answered the phone. "Zack, the cars will be speeding up and we're going to jump when we get closer. Have the conductor gun the speed so the cars won't crash."

"Right. Hold on." Zack replied and relayed the message to Tseng. Tseng turned to Reno and Rude, commanding them to get to the conductor and tell them of the plan. "We got it. Good luck!"

Sephiroth tucked the phone back into his pocket and pulled Cloud to stand beside him. "When I say 'go', we're going to jump." She could only nod, gripping his hand tight. The cars started to get closer to the train, increasing the speed.

Then, Sephiroth saw a shadow in the distance near the rail sign. It was so fast and immediately, the cars shifted and he realized whoever the shadow was had pulled the lever, adjusting the track, splitting the cars from the train and heading down a different track. He pulled Cloud back into the car and turned.

"What's happening? Why have we gone down the different track?"

He replied, "Whoever planted the bomb to separate the cars had redirected the track. We're not going to get close to the train anymore."

"Where are we going then?" Cloud asked as they reached into the back of the car and Sephiroth started to search through the rubbles.

He paused as he pulled out the rope and tested them for their strength. "The track we're on isn't finished. It's the North Corel coal track and it goes over a ravine. It is due to finish construction in a couple of years." He kept looking and found a metal claw and started to tie the rope to it.

Cloud paled. "What does that mean?"

He looked at her grimly, "It means things are not getting any better." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the far end of the car and jerked the door open. "That track end in the middle of the ravine, it's a dead end."

"We're going to crash?" She asked panic was evident in her voice.

"Not if I can help it." He pulled her tight to his side, "Hang on!" She grabbed hold onto his neck and yelped as he pulled her up and with another hand, whipped the rope which she realized had a grappling hook at the end. He threw the hook and it sailed in the air. She turned her head to see the first car crash past the barricade that was at the end of the track and sail in the air.

The scream died in her throat as they started left the cars, flying in the mid-air. The cars pitched over the dead end and sailed right into the ravine as they swung in the air toward the cliff wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to the gods as they flew in the air.

Sephiroth twisted and held Cloud tight as he saw the cars explode at the bottom of the ravine. He grunted as he impacted against the cliff wall and they swung like a pendulum, coming to a slow stop. He groaned slightly as his arm was burning from holding onto the rope and sighed in relief.

"We're all right." He said softly. She opened her eyes and looked down, yelping and turning her head to his chest. "I will need you to climb onto my back and hang on so I can climb up on the rope."

She nodded weakly and with Sephiroth's help, moved to his back and grasped around his neck. He started to climb up the rope.

"What happened?" She asked as they reached the top, breathing hard. Her eyes were wide as she looked over to the ravine. It was a long way down.

"I suspect the rebel group, Avalanche, planted the bomb on the train. To scare you and Prince Rufus from getting married." He grimly replied, watching the fiery remain of the cars at the bottom of the ravine.

She gave him a horrified expression, "What?"

He rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. "We have been having some attacks in the city. Avalanche is a rebel group that is rallying against King ShinRa and they are against the wedding. They have been blowing up some buildings in hope to stall or stop the wedding." He turned around, taking in the land. "The fork in the track is ten miles outside Corel. We should head that way. They will be in Corel, waiting for us."

Cloud nodded and reached down and picked up her floor-length gown and started to rip them at mid-thigh. She looked up to see Sephiroth giving her a raised eyebrow. "Well, if we're going to walk the distance, might as well make it easier."

He bowed his head and gestured to the direction they need to head. "Let's carry on, princess."

She rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. "It's Cloud to you." She smiled at him.

He shook his head in amusement and they started to follow the track.

* * *

They reached the fork in the track and it was already beginning to become hot. Sephiroth had chunked his shredded jacket and Cloud was sweating, her hair sticking in her face. The sun bore down on them with brazen heat.

"Is it always so hot here?" She asked as she drew her thick hair away from her neck, considering cutting it short for a brief moment but decided against it, she would end up with wild chocobo style.

Sephiroth pulled at his tank-top and began to flap them at the hem in hope to cool down his sweating chest. "This is the desert. It's always hot here. But when we get past Corel, there are woodlands and it becomes cooler. Asgard is a very big land with diverse landscapes."

"What else is here? In Niflheim, it's all mountain with snow and glacier. We do have some alpine forest."

"Sound very lovely right now.," He thought out loud and she laughed. He shielded his eyes from the sun to see the train post at the fork of the track. "Huh." He turned and gestured toward the track that was heading south-east. "This way…" He trailed off as a low droning noise filled his ear and he grabbed her, pulling her close, "that's an airship." He looked to the sky and saw an airship lowering toward them from high above. His eyes widened as he saw the symbol painted on the airship. "Shit. We got to hide!"

Cloud stumbled as he pulled her across the track and toward the rocky hills. "What? Wait!" She nearly tripped and yelped as her shoe strap broke and fell behind as her feet slipped out of it. They ducked into a rocky cave and waited. She panted as they peered at the airship. She whispered, "What is it? We could've been saved."

"Wutai," Sephiroth said. "This is unexpected."

"Why?" She asked. She knew there was another country south of Asgard, Wutai, chain of large islands in the Leviathan Sea. They were people that also opposed Asgard for a long time as Niflheim did. They had warriors instead of soldiers and were known to be very vicious.

Sephiroth shrugged as he watched the airship hover around the track. "If the Wutai are here, it's a possibility they have invaded the city. We've been getting intel for a while that they are building an army. But why now?"

Cloud turned to the airship and watched as it flew off toward Corel. She almost whimpered, "I really shouldn't have come. Asgard seems to be in a lot of trouble lately."

Sephiroth nodded his agreement. "I agree. You would have been safer in Nibelheim."

She gripped his hand. "At least I am with you. You'll always keep me safe?" She asked.

He looked down at her. For a moment, he was struck by her innocent and beauty under the dirt-smudged face and sweat-drenched hair. He felt his heart swell and he smiled. "Of course, on my life." She gave him a beautiful smile and he realized, he had never seen her smile such toward Rufus and swallowed.

The airship slowly left and the sky became quiet. The sun began to dip toward the west and they emerged from their hiding spot. Sephiroth held her hand and they silently followed the track toward Corel. His mind was filled with many questions and he had no answer for any of them. The invasion of Wutai was completely unexpected and the bombing on the train was somewhat to be expected but he cursed his luck to be on the wrong part of the train. But in all, he looked down to his side, Cloud was safe and walking beside him with a smile on her face despite looking for worse to wear.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Rufus demanded as Zack came back to his car. Soldiers of Niflheim and Asgard were surrounded in the car with him along with the Turks.

"There was a bomb in the gangway between the second and third to last cars. We lost our cargo cars." Zack started and grew grim. "Princess Cloud and General Sephiroth were on the last car when the bomb went off and they got separated from us."

Rufus paled. "Where are they?"

Tseng spoke, "The cars were diverted to a different track, toward North Corel."

"But…" Rufus sputtered, "That track, is it complete?"

"No."

"Fuck." Rufus sat down in shock.

"Let's not assume they're gone yet," Zack said. "I trust Sephiroth will save himself and Princess Cloud. Tseng?" He turned to the Turk Commander. "Has the conductor been informed?"

Tseng nods his reply, "Yes. We're going to stop in Corel. There's an airship in Corel that we can use to search for them."

Zack clapped his hands, "Good. That's the plan. You, you and," He waved his hand toward the soldiers, "youse are going to stay with Prince Rufus and guard him. Reno, Rude, you both." They replied with 'yes, sir!'. He turned to the Niflheim soldiers, there were only four of them and standing with Aerith. "I suppose you guys are coming with us when we search for them."

Aerith nodded, looking worried and pale. The soldiers stood straight and serious, clacking their guns to their armors in reply. Zack shook his head, wondering if they ever utter a word, let alone a real human being underneath the armors. He turned to Tseng. "You staying or coming?"

"I'm coming."

The train horn blew and they turned their heads to the front and noticed the train was slowing down.

Aerith asked, "What's happening? Why are we slowing down?"

Zack frowned and noticed they have not reached Corel from the scenery outside the window. "I'm going to check." He grabbed hold of the overhead rail as the train jerked to a full stop. He hurried to the car and stepped out onto the gangway and unlocked the door. Tseng stood behind him, curiously watching on.

The door swung open and Zack stared with wide eyes as several Wutaian warriors stood outside the train with guns pointed to them. The other door behind them opened and they turned to see several more warriors stepping onto the train.

"Crap." Zack muttered, "We're surrounded by Wutaians."

Tseng frowned and turned to see more coming in from the other car, approaching them and a man in front leading the soldier was tall with black hair, red bandanna and red cloak covering most of his face. "Zack?" He gestured to the leader of the warriors.

Zack turned and swallowed, "Well, fuck."

The leader approached them. "You are all under arrest. Surrender peacefully and no one will get hurt." The leader said, his crimson eyes glinted.

Zack had already done a mental count and there was no way his soldiers and Niflheim soldiers would be able to fight their way out. There were at least fifty warriors surrounding the train. He turned to see more of them surrounding Prince Rufus and the others. He held his hands up, "We surrender."

"Good." The leader said and waved his arm to single the warriors to take over. "We will continue with the trip to Neo Midgar. I trust you and your comrades will not give us trouble."

Zack turned to the leader and asked, "Are you sure you want to invade the city? You will be ambushed. If we don't arrive on time and with all of the cars intact, they'll know immediately."

The leader laughed. "I have already sacked the city." Zack and Tseng's eyes widened. "Where is the Princess?"

"She was in the last car when the bomb blew." Tseng tersely said.

The leader frowned. "What bomb?"

Zack glanced at Tseng, they both had the same thought and he asked, "You didn't put the bomb on the train?"

The leader shook his head. "No. The plan was to stop the train and take you all, including the Princess. Hm." The leader stepped up to Zack and inspected his suit, fingering the badge that decorated the jacket. "You're not the General?"

Zack shook his head. "No. I'm Commander Zachary Fair. The General was also with the princess when the train blew. So if you guys didn't plant the bomb, then who did?"

The leader lets go of the badge and shrugged, singling for the warriors outside the track to go. "Search for them!" He turned to the others in the other car. "Get the train going now." He finally turned back to the two, "Move on back." He gestured to the car behind them. "We'll talk."

Zack and Tseng held their hands up and turned to return to the car and sat down. Rufus looked miffed as two of the warriors was training their guns really close to his head. Zack assumed Rufus had attempted to fight off but failed, he had a black eye blooming on his face.

The leader gathered his cloak and sat down. He was covered in black outfit underneath the cloak and his leather pants squeaked slightly as he sat. He looked very intimidating and towered over most of the men at six foot five. Zack surmised that he would come toe to toe and head to head with Sephiroth.

The train horn blew and they could hear the roar of the airship taking off. The wheel clacked and chugged and they jerked as the train started to move.

The leader of the Wutaian warriors glanced around to the others. His eyes stopped at Rufus and he chuckled. "Prince Rufus. I figured you would be on the train with the Princess when I found you missing from the palace."

Rufus sneered. "What did you do to my father?"

The leader scoffed and waved his leather covered hand. "He's fine for now. Well, suffering a little bit." He turned to Zack. "I assume you are next in command of the Imperial army after the General?"

"Yes," Zack replied. "Why have you invaded Asgard?"

"That's for me to know. Now, what I need is the Princess and everything will go smoothly." The leader replied.

"What about the General?" Tseng asked and saw a questioning look in the man's crimson gaze. "Commander Tseng of the Palace guards."

The leader shrugged as he was satisfied with the introduction. "It's entirely up to him. If he cooperates, that's good. If he doesn't," he waved his hand as if dismissing the idea. "He's disposable."

Rufus shot forward and the warriors cocked their guns. He glared at the leader. "What do you want with us?"

The leader turned to Rufus with a hard gaze. "With the Princess, the rightful Prince will be placed on the throne. You are not."

Rufus snarled and bounded forward to grab the leader. He yelped as a hard crack in the head caused his world to go black. Zack watched with wide eyes as Rufus fell to the floor, knocked out. The warriors picked him up and shoved his unconscious body unceremoniously onto the seat and trained their guns on him once again. He looked up to see Aerith biting her lips, tears streaming down her face. He gave her assuring nod and turned to the leader. "What do you mean by that? Rufus is the prince."

"No, he isn't." The leader said and left it at that when he stood up. "I expect you all to behave. You know what will happen." He gestured to Rufus. "Now. I will be back shortly." He turned and left with a couple of warriors following him.

Tseng whispered under his breath, "What did he mean?"

Zack shook his head and slowly gestured for Aerith to come and sit by him. He watched the warriors track Aerith's movement as she moved to sit with him. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm. He could feel her shaking. He quietly told her, "It's all right. You're safe with me." She began to calm down and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to Tseng. "Lately there has been talk that Rufus isn't the true prince."

"What?" The smaller man asked, his eyes wide.

"Later. I am trying to figure this out." Zack muttered and Tseng fell silent.

* * *

The leader of the Wutaian warriors stared straight ahead. A couple of his warriors had taken control of the train and was at the helm. The conductor and his assistant were tied up and gagged, sitting with other soldiers in one of the cars.

A warrior approached him and reported, "We just got an information from the airship."

"Yes?" The leader replied.

"They found the remains of the cars that was missing. It's at the bottom of the ravine."

The leader turned to the warrior. "So, the Princess is dead?"

The warrior shook his head. "They searched the debris. There are no remains of their bodies. Both the Princess and the General are missing."

The leader nodded. "Very well. Dispatch the warriors to search for them. They must be found at all cost!"

"Yes, sir!" The warrior smacked his fist to his chest and bowed before turning on his heel.

The leader turned and waved for the driver, singling him to speed up. "Increase speed. We need to return to the city."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Note:

I started another story and both stories are going to be posted each week, depending when I find time. This one has already been written out almost to the end and the other one has not been written out and it's more of a personal one because it reflects a lot of my experiences and I am winging it with each chapter. But please do enjoy both!

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sephiroth crouched behind a rock, peering over the top. He waved for Cloud to come to him from her hiding spot few yards behind him. She quickly hurried to his side and asked quietly. "Is it safe?"

"I am not sure. But we do need some clothing change if we want to stay hidden. I need to find out what is going on without getting caught." He gestured over the top of the rock they were hiding behind. "See them?" She peered and saw several Wutaian warriors spread out in the town near the train track. They had arrived at Corel train deposit. She nodded, counting them with her fingers, there was more than a dozen. "Too many for me to take them on. They're looking for something."

"Or someone?" Cloud asked, "Me?"

"Or me." He replied. He turned and ducked. "If they are here and taken the town, the city might have been taken too. I need to know."

"Should we go back to Costa Del Sol? It might be best if I can get out and go back to Niflheim. I can get help there."

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe, if Costa Del Sol has not been taken. I believe they're everywhere."

She blew her hair out of her face. She picked at the ragged edge of her skirt. She wanted a shower, a comfortable bed, and a nice long nap. They had been walking nearly the entire day and the sun had set several hours ago. She shivered and asked, "So, now what?"

He gave her a look and realized she was cold. "Come on." He told her and pulled her close, rubbing her shoulder as she leaned against him. "Usually I have plans. But everything just went down with that train cars and I am drawing a blank at the moment."

She looked up to him. "Maybe we should surrender to the Wutaians?"

He shook his head. "No. There's no knowing if they will take us or kill us. I would prefer to not risk it. The Avalanche, I can handle. But the Wutaians, there's no telling. They've been the enemy to Asgards for as long as I remember." He pulled her up. "Come on. There's a house this way. We'll get what we need." They hurried under the cover of the darkness through the dry field of grass and sparse trees.

They reached a darkened house that looked abandoned and went in. It was a one-room cabin and a patched cot was in the corner of the room. Sephiroth searched through the place and opened several boxes until he found a blanket. He shook it out and handed it to Cloud who sat on the cot with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Rest." He told her and she obliged, lying on the cot.

* * *

Zack held Aerith as they were escorted off the train. They had reached the station outside the city. He looked around in surprise, there were hundreds of Wutaian warriors waiting. Dozens of Wutaian airships and vehicles surrounded them. He truly believed the city was overrun by now. He hoped Sephiroth was safe.

"Come on." One of the warriors shoved the gun to his back, pushing him forward. "Keep moving."

Tseng asked the leader, "We don't know who you are, do you have a name?"

The leader turned to Tseng and smirked. "You may address me as General Valentine." He gestured for the warriors to take the soldiers somewhere else and for Rufus, Reno, Rude to one of the airship. "Take them to the palace and lock them up. You three," He gestured to Tseng, Zack, and Aerith, "are coming with me."

The warriors split them up and Tseng, Zack, and Aerith followed General Valentine to another airship.

* * *

Cloud woke up and shielded her eyes, the sun was shining through the crack of the wooden plank wall. She sat up and yawned, looking around. She was alone but there was a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. She got up and inspected the clothes, they looked to be her size and she started to change her clothes. She turned to find a chair beside the bed, there were a canteen and a bag. She opened the bag up to find a half sandwich and she hungrily ate them up.

She wiped her mouth as she finished the water as Sephiroth stepped in. She almost had a start when she didn't recognize him at first. He had changed his clothes to civilian clothes and had his hair pulled back in a tight topknot, he had dyed his hair darker grey, almost black.

He greeted her, "Good morning, I see you found the clothes and the food."

"Thank you." She told him. "I am sorry, I didn't leave you any. How did you get your hair to be black?"

"Don't worry. I already ate." He fingered his hair, "Coal. My hair would not take any dye and it's the only way I can change the color. It's temporarily." He rubbed his fingers, some of the soot came off. He dropped his hand and continued, "I was able to find some information."

She stood up and crumbled up the bag, tossing it aside to the dry fireplace. "Yeah?"

"I have a friend in town, a retired soldier. He said the Wutaians has taken Asgard and are everywhere, including Costa Del Sol. Apparently, you're what they're looking for."

"No," Cloud whispered, her eyes wide. "What should we do?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "We need to get you out of Asgard. I have some intel in Old Midgar and we may be able to find you a way out without getting caught by the Wutaians. I might need to take up your offer of help to be able to take back Asgard from Wutaians."

She gave a firm nod, resolutely replying, "Let's do it."

Sephiroth grinned and tossed her a scarf. "Cover your head." She grabbed it and wrapped it around her head, she had braided her hair earlier and wrapped it around her head. He opened the door and she stepped out to find a car waiting for them. It was a junk, the body paint was mismatched and it looked like someone had abandoned it on the side of the road years ago. She gave him a questioning look.

"The retired soldier gave me this, he says it may get us to Old Midgar at least."

* * *

Zack turned around in frustration. "Oh come on." He threw his hands up. He had been shoved into a study with Tseng and Aerith and then left there with few Wutaian warriors standing guard at the door.

Tseng rolled his eyes as he kept writing in his notebook. "You're wasting your energy. Just settle down and wait."

Zack rounded onto the Turk Commander, "Wait for what?" The door opened and they all looked up.

General Valentine entered the room, "You will tell me about your General." Zack scoffed and sat down, turning away from the Wutaian general, crossing his arms. "I need to know what he would do."

"Like hell," Zack muttered. "He's resourceful, just know that."

"I can throw you in the dungeon."

The commander laughed, "What dungeon? We don't even have one here. All of the prisoners are held in at the base north of the train station. You would have to fly me over there and throw me in the prison."

General Valentine grinned. "I know more about this palace than you think." He waved and a warrior stepped up to his side. He gestured toward Aerith who squeaked. The warrior grabbed her. Zack jerked and stilled, watching as the warrior held the gun to her head. "Now. Where would the General go if he were to avoid my warriors?"

Zack swallowed as he watched Aerith tremble, the gun pressing her temple. He had come to like her in short time on the train and did not want her to get hurt. It would also be seen as an act of war if Aerith was killed. He could but he couldn't let anyone innocent gets hurt because of his action. He sighed and dropped his hands. "He would try to get Princess Cloud out of Asgard."

General Valentine nodded and the warrior let Aerith go. "And where he would go?"

"Old Midgar."

"Thank you. That wasn't hard, wasn't it?" General Valentine asked, smirking.

Aerith flew toward Zack and held onto him, crying softly. He sneered, holding her tight. "Asshole."

General Valentine turned and went to the door. He paused and looked back, "I will give amnesty to those who renounce their loyalty to the ShinRa."

Tseng stood up and asked, "And if we do not?"

General Valentine drew a finger across his neck and then left.

* * *

Sephiroth slammed the hood down to the old car that he had been driving and sighed. The smoke was rising out from the sides of the hood. Cloud was leaning out of the window, waiting for him. He came around and shook his head, "The engine blew. The oil leaked out and it ran dry."

She pushed the door open and got out. "I guess we're walking the rest of the way?" They had passed the desert and was beginning to enter the foothill of the mountain. She was grateful it was not a hot day.

He looked up the road. "Old Midgar is about sixty miles ahead. There's an outpost nearby. We can stop there and see what we can do, maybe we'll get some chocobo."

Her eyes widened, "Chocobo?" Most of her fond memories were riding with Sephiroth when she was younger. He smiled at her and they started to walk.

"Is your chocobo still around?" She asked.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Yes. Shadow is in Neo Midgar. I hope he's all right with everything going on. He would have been happy to see you again."

She smiled, remembering the dark grey chocobo that Sephiroth had hatched from egg years ago. "He must have grown so big."

"Yes, he is actually taller and larger than other birds, a great military chocobo." He told her.

They kept on walking for a couple of miles and reached the outpost on the side of the road. The outpost was a single gas station with convenience store. There was a lot beside the outpost for camping. Two trailers sat at the back of the lot, available for rent if anyone needed to stay overnight on the road.

Sephiroth surveyed the outpost and said, "Look like Wutaian hasn't gotten here yet. I'm going to try to make a phone call when we get to the store." He pulled out his wallet and counted the money and pulled out a couple of bills. "Get something for us to eat while I make the call."

She took the money and tucked it into her pocket. They continued walking toward the outpost.

They got to the store and went in. Cloud started to look around, collecting some food and drink while Sephiroth went up to the counter to ask about using a phone. He was directed to the pay phone around the corner of the store outside. He gestured to Cloud he would be outside and she gave him a wave and kept on shopping.

Sephiroth picked the phone and deposited the coins and dialed the number he wanted to call. The phone rang and he waited. He frowned as the phone continued to ring. Cloud approached him with a bag in hand, he held up a finger and waited. He sighed and hung up. "Zack isn't answering his phone. They might have captured him." She gave a small gasp. "I'm going to try Tseng." He put more money in and dialed and waited. "Still ringing." He muttered and rested his forehead on the pay phone box. "Come on, answer."

"Is there anyone else you can call?" She asked.

He bit his lip and thought before replying. "It would be farfetched, but…" He looked up and cursed under his breath and whispered, "don't make a sudden move."

She froze and inhaled, slowly turning to look over her shoulder. Several Wutaian warriors had appeared and were checking everyone. He placed the phone handle back on its dock and gripped her elbow. She heard him mutter under his breath, "Act naturally. We're going to walk to the road and cross it. There are stairs on the other side of the wall and we will go down it and hide in the forest below in the ravine. There's a river on the bottom."

She nodded and they both walked toward the road and they kept their eyes on the warriors. They seemed to not notice them yet. They managed to reach the road and crossed it. He kept holding her elbow, leading her toward the wall that separated the road to the ravine and she could hear the rush of the river below. She also could hear the faint roar of the waterfall nearby.

"Hey. Stop right there." Sephiroth paused as he heard the Wutaian accent calling after them. He turned and stared at the approaching warrior. Two more of them hurried over and they were surrounded.

Cloud turned and stood beside Sephiroth, swallowing as she tried to act natural. She held the bag in front of her and adjusted her shawl tighter around her neck to keep her hair covered.

"You two." The warrior approached them and gave them a look over. "Where are you heading?"

Sephiroth replied, "Back to our car there." He gestured to the car at the end of the parking lot. "We're just stopping here to get some food."

Cloud nodded and held up her bag. One of them took the bag and inspected it before handing it back to her.

"Remove your hood," The warrior gestured to Cloud.

Cloud reached up to her shawl slowly, glancing at Sephiroth who watched her carefully. Then the sky opened and the rain came down in heavy sheet, immediately soaking them. She gasped softly as she saw rivets of black liquid run down Sephiroth's face as the rain washed the coal from his hair, turning it back to its silver glory.

The warriors immediately turned their guns to him. "Grab him!" One of them shouted.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and pulled her over the railing. She screamed as they fell right into the rushing water of the waterfall.

The warriors looked over the rail and one shouted. "It's them! They must be heading down the river!" The one who had interrogated them waved at the others to come and they jumped into their truck and sped down the road.

Sephiroth gasped as he broke the water surface and pulled Cloud up with him. She gasped and inhaled the air. They had plummeted into the river and was being washed down the torrent of the river. She gripped onto his arm as they floated.

"Sorry!" He told her, adjusting to hold her close. "I knew there was a waterfall there. It was the only way to get away."

"A little warning would be great!" She shouted at him. "Oh!" She pulled her hand up. "I don't know if anything is salvageable." She showed him the bag.

He laughed and twisted to swim toward the bank of the river as the rush of the water slow down. "We'll find out." He helped her onto the bank and they got out.

She shivered and her teeth started to chatter. "Where are we?"

Sephiroth wrung his long silver hair as he looked around. "Not far. They'll find us soon. We gotta find someplace to hide."

She shivered and sudden, there was a familiar feeling tugging inside her. She turned and walked several yards to find a bend around the rocky cliff of the ravine. Another waterfall poured down the mountainside and she stared at the waterfall.

He approached her, "What is it?"

She pointed to the waterfall. "There's something calling me there."

"What?" He asked bemusedly.

She turned to him. "I am a Summoner," he nodded. "There is seven summons and as a Summoner, I can sense them. There is one of them behind the waterfall. I already have Shiva and it feels the same when Shiva called me."

Sephiroth glanced to the waterfall, he surveyed the rocky bank and surmised they could climb up to the waterfall if there is something behind it. It would also give them a place to hide from the Wutaians. "All right. We could hide if there's a cave behind the waterfall." He started to lead her up the rocks, helping her climb up. To his surprise, there was a small trail leading them to the back of the waterfall. There was a large opening in the face of the mountainside behind the falling water.

"Well," He said astounded as they stood in the mouth of the cave. "There's a cave."

* * *

"Sir, we just got a sighting on the Princess and the General." A Wutaian bowed before General Vincent.

"Where?" He asked as he turned to the warrior.

"At an outpost near Old Midgar. They were confronted but got away, disappearing into the river in the ravine."

The Wutaian General turned back to the table where a large map of Asgard was spread before him. He found the ravine and traced the river where it would flow. "They will not go far." He looked up to his commander, "Commander Chekov, increase the warriors around here. They will be on foot and try to get to Old Midgar. Lieutenant Gorkii, take forty of the warriors and control this base." He pointed to a base near the Old Midgar. "Arrest the soldiers there. No fatalities."

"Yes, General Valentine." Commander Chekov and Lieutenant Gorkii saluted, bowing and rushed off.

A third high ranking officer asked, "What's the next plan, sir?"

General Valentine surveyed the map, taking his time as he studied the details of the land. He finally replied, "Has Jenova and Hojo been found?"

"No, sir."

"Those two will be trouble if they are loose. And this General. Someone needs to tell me who he is. He is smart." General Valentine straightened up. "I'm going to have another conversation with Commander Zack. He is not telling me enough about this General that is hiding the princess." A phone rang and he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. He glanced at the screen to see who was calling. He waved the other warriors dismissal and they left, leaving him alone. He answered, "Lady Kisaragi."

A woman with high voice snapped through the phone, "It's Yuffie to you, you dumbass."

He chuckled and leaned against the table and replied, "Yuffie. Checking in on me, are you?"

He could hear her rolling her eyes on the other end. "Shut it, Vinny." He scowled at the nickname. "How is your invasion going? Lose any of my warriors yet?"

He shook his head. "I have sacked the city, arrested the royal family and dispatched your precious warriors across the land of Asgard."

"Then, what are you waiting for? The throne is yours for the taking now." She said.

"Not quite, little one." He knew Yuffie hated the nickname. She was far from being a little one. Lady Yuffie Kisaragi was a formidable woman and he had come to respect her and knew her since she was young when he came to live with her family, the house seat of Wutai. She was in her mid-30s and is a woman to be feared. It was her short and small stature that earned her the nickname from him.

He grinned as she growled. "What is it now that's delaying your plan?"

"The Princess is missing and the General is hiding her somewhere in Asgard to the west. Nearly half of the warriors are looking for them. There's also Jenova and Hojo, they are also missing. I can not proceed with my plan unless I have all of the key people captured."

"Well, good luck. I'll check in a week to see how you are doing."

"Sure, goodbye."

"Love you!" She said before there was a click. He stared at the phone and sighed. He could not bring himself to reply. He knew she was in love with him for a long time, however, he has not gotten over his wife's death from twenty-five years prior. He tucked the phone into his pocket and left the office, intending to have another conversation with a stubborn commander.

* * *

Note:

Sorry for a late update. I got a wee bit overwhelmed with school and homework. Also, I've been working on another fic as well. I have a lot of things on my plate at the moment but I have not forgotten the stories!

Thank you for your wonderful support! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cloud stepped into the cave and shivered. It didn't help that her clothes were still wet from the river. The cave was cold and dark.

Sephiroth had gone to see if the Wutaians had followed them and returned. He climbed back over the rock and slipped into the cave, finding Cloud in a large open chamber with several tunnels leading deeper into the cave. "They're still on the road and looking in the general area. I don't think they'll find us here. This cave isn't on the map of Asgard, so no one really knows it is here." He said as he got to her side. She was hugging herself and he cursed inwardly, noticing she was shivering. He reached out and rubbed her arms, trying to help her get warm.

She gave him a grateful smile and turned to one of the tunnels. "We should go this way."

He eyed the dark tunnel. "It's dark and dangerous. We should have a torch or something." He looked around to see what he could find. There was nothing in sight they could use.

Cloud reached out and touched the wall. A glowing glyph appeared, illuminating the light. His eyes widened as he watched Cloud trace the glyphs on the wall. She turned to him, "It says there is a King's Tomb in the cave."

Sephiroth's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline. "King's Tomb? Another one?"

She tilted her head, "Another one?"

"It's a myth around here, but I did find one in the northeast but it was empty save for a statue. If this says there is one here, I am starting to think it's not a myth."

Cloud turned to him. "It's not a myth. It's one thing about Niflheim, we believe in the Oracles. The kings of old have tombs all over Asgard. There is one in Niflheim. The tombs hold the treasure that only a true heir can obtain."

Sephiroth asked her, "like what?"

She pursed her lips as she thought. "There's a verse that says about it. Let me think." She tapped her cheek as she murmured softly to her, reciting what she remembered. " _A legacy is given to the new king from each king of old._ " She shrugged, "That's all I can remember from the prophecy."

"The prophecy," he said as he traced the glowing glyph on the wall. "What does it says?"

She closed her eyes and recited from memory;

 _Holy is the light and Meteor is the darkness._

 _In death, there is Hades and from Phoenix, there is life._

 _The Titan gives the land, Ramuh fills the sky, and Leviathan swims in the deep sea._

 _From the mountains, Shiva blows the ice and from the desert, Ifrit's fire burns._

 _Together, the unity of the gods gives ways to Bahamut, the god of Kings._

 _From Megamiki, the power of the gods makes the queen._

 _From Madoshi carries the line of kings to rule in harmony._

 _A legacy is passed to the new king from each king of old._

 _The King will ascend the throne with the help of the Summoner._

 _The kingdoms of the gods will be united in peace._

He stared at her in amazement. It was the first time he had heard of the prophecy. He had known about the second to the last line but never the whole thing. It left a chill down his spine.

She opened her eyes. "There, that's _The_ _Circle of Ten_. There is seven known summons and I already have Shiva. Apparently, there is a legacy from each previous king for the next king. There's a catch," she held up a finger. "The oracles say only the rightful king will be able to receive it."

"The prophecy states there are ten gods if the summons is the gods, what of Holy and Meteor?"

Cloud smiled. "Apparently, Holy and Meteor are the king and queen themselves. Then, there's Bahamut, making ten in all."

"Okay." Sephiroth murmured and Cloud touched the glyph and the light glowed brightly, becoming an orb that floated in front of them.

"Show me the way," Cloud said to the orb. It floated in front of her and then moved slowly forward toward the tunnel she has pointed to earlier. She grabbed Sephiroth's hand, "Come on."

They followed the orb deeper into the tunnel. The tunnel twisted and turned and ended into a large chamber with stalactites and maze-like path. The orb floated over the chamber, illuminating the area. It was vast and they stared in awe of the glistening rocky forest before them.

"Look like we need to get down there," He said as he found the path to his left, descending to the bottom of the cavern. "This way." He helped her down the slippery slope. They reached the bottom but not without problem, the smooth surface of the ground was slick with wetness and they struggled to keep their footing.

Cloud looked up to see the orb still hovering. "I think it's going to wait for us to get through this cave."

He shot her a worried look. "But, how would we find our way through this maze?"

She closed her eyes and allowed the feeling of the tugging from inside lead her. She allowed her body move, searching for the right direction to go. "There." She said as she found the strongest lead. "It's that way."

They made their way through the labyrinthine of the rocks and stalactite until they reached the end of the cave and stood before another tunnel. They looked up to see the orb of light move down toward them and enter the tunnel.

"Let's mosey," Cloud said as she followed the orb.

"Yeah," Sephiroth said as he ducked his head, the tunnel was shorter than the last, making him bend over to avoid from hitting his head.

They kept following the orb through long twists and turns of the tunnels. Some part of it, they squeezed through between slabs of rocks, and some other part, they had to crawl on all four. It became a spelunking adventure for them. After several hours, Sephiroth asked as he managed to squeeze through a very narrow tunnel. "How much farther?"

He looked to see Cloud standing under the orb, staring up at something. He realized there was a very large door before them with ornate carving on it. The carving looked familiar, it was similar to the tomb he had found before. He stood next to her in awe of the door, scarcely believing his eyes.

"The Tomb," Cloud whispered almost reverently. She stepped forward and laid her hand on the circle symbol with ten spurs. She waited and waited, nothing happened for a few minutes passed by. She dropped her hand and turned to him, "it's not opening."

He frowned. "Does the carving say anything?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. There are no runes or anything. Just decoration motifs." She turned back and searched the door for any clues. "Hm." She pointed at the carving, tracing the images. "Nothing." She said and sighed, throwing her hands in the air, frustrated and she sat down on the ground.

Sephiroth tried to find something that would give away a clue. "There has to be something." He peered close to the wheel with spokes. "The spokes, it looked like there should be ten but there is nine. The last one is missing."

Cloud stood up and took a closer look. "You're right. There are ten that makes a full circle. The spoke should be here but it was never carved in." She reached out and touched where the tenth spoke should be. Nothing happened.

The orb continued to hover over them, illuminating the cavern with the blue glow. Cloud blew air in her fringes, irritated. Nothing she had learned from her lifetime of believing in the Oracle had given her any clue to open the door.

Sephiroth stood in front of the door, his arms crossed as he studied the carving. They had spent nearly two hours trying to pry at the door, poke and pushed at any spot they thought would be a button or some sort.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud and held his hand out to her. "One more push?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up. "I suppose."

Together they pushed against the door with all of their might. Sephiroth groaned, pushing and using his legs to give him a leverage. Then suddenly, he slipped on a wet patch and fell. Cloud yelped and knelt beside him, asking, "Are you all right?"

He got up and held his hand, his hand had caught a small sharp stalactite on the ground and it had slashed his palm open. Blood seeped from the wound. Suddenly, the circle glowed with bright light. They looked up in surprise. Cloud gasped and whispered, "From Meteor, carry the lines of the ruler." She turned to Sephiroth. "You are the rightful heir."

He stared at her disbelieving, "Nah. It can't be." He looked at the symbol and with a finger, he coated it with his blood and drew a line to make the tenth spoke. The door glowed and creaked, shifting aside, revealing a room within.

Cloud gasped and stepped into the room. It was circular and a tall statue stood in the middle. The floor was marbled white with gold inlaid wheel design with ten spokes going outward from the center. The orb entered the room and illuminated, revealing the statue to be a king standing tall.

Sephiroth stepped into the room and stared up at the statue in amazement. The kingly statue was holding a very long nodachi in his hand. He had long hair and flowing cape that wrapped around his feet. His face was carved with such details that he looked lifelike. He had a handsome and noble face. A simple crown sat on his head and it had ten long points around the band. He walked around the statue, taking in the details and finally came back to face it fully.

Cloud stood next to him and whispered with resolution, "You are the rightful heir."

"I cannot be. I am just a General." He said softly. "My parents are the head of the house servants and the palace physician."

Cloud turned a despondent eye to him, "Seriously? Jenova and Hojo? You don't even look like them. I don't think they're really your parents after all."

Sephiroth shrugged. "Now what?"

Cloud gestured to the statue. "Like the door, touch it."

He reached out and touched the statue. It glowed and he jerked back, watching with wide eyes as the light took shape before his eyes, forming into a six-footed nodachi. It became solid and floated before him. He took it in his hand and felt the rush of power go through him. Cloud was right, he was the rightful heir. It responded to him and he could feel the strange power settling deep inside his chest.

"Now, do you believe me?" She asked with a joyful smile.

"I think so."

"Good." She said and turned back to the statue and pointed, "look." he looked up to see the sword the king was holding gone. He glanced down at the one in his hand and raised an eyebrow. She stood on her tiptoe to get a better look at the king's pendant, "I didn't see that before." She reached out and touched it. It glowed and an orb came out. She took it and smiled.

"What is it?" He asked.

She turned to him, showing a glistening red orb. "A summon," she held it to her chest and closed her eyes. It flowed bright before disappearing into her. Her hands shot out and her eyes became white and a mist floated around her, becoming a sentient and hovering, becoming a figure.

He gripped the sword as he stared at a frightful being in cloaked robe, he could not see the face. It reached out with a bony hand and then bowed before them both. then suddenly, it vanished into a mist of cloud.

"Hades." She said as she returned to normal.

Sephiroth exhaled a sigh of relief. "Well, I got a legacy and found out something about myself and you got another summon. I think I am wiped." he looked at the door. "It's a long way back."

Cloud nodded and took his hand, checking his watch. "It's midnight. Maybe we should rest before we head back."

He went to the end of the room and slid down the wall. "Sound like a plan." he held his arm out and she came over, settling against his side, allowing him to hold her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Good night, Prince Sephiroth." She said with a hint of a giggle. He squeezed her and closed his eyes.

The orb overhead dimmed.

* * *

"Seven summons, you needed to get seven summons to become a powerful Summoner," Sephiroth repeated. They had left the cave the next day and Cloud deducted that there is seven summons she needs in order to retrieve all of them. He swished the sword and it sliced the tree in front of him. It was a powerful weapon, he surmised. He had wondered how he would carry around a six-foot sword when he woke up and it disappeared. He reached out in midair and thought of the sword and it reappeared. It seems to come and go when he needed it and he found it very convenient. He turned to her and handed her a persimmon he had cut down from the tree. "There are ten, so what about the other three?" He asked.

Cloud sat on the rock, watching him swing his sword. She took the fruit and bit into it, eating the sweet juicy meat. She held up two fingers, "Two of them are you and me. And then the third one, Bahamut. It comes when all of them are found."

"You and me, as in Holy and Meteor?" He was still unsure about the whole being the rightful heir. It was too surreal for him.

She finished the fruit and jumped down from the rock and approached him. She only reached to his shoulders in height. She tilted her head up and placed her fits on her hips. "Yes, you and me." She was serious. He stared down at her, amused by her posture. "You opened the tomb, that means you are the prince. Didn't the ShinRa take the throne around the time you were born?"

He nodded. She was right, it was beginning to make sense. "They did."

"Well. We have two of them, we need to find the rest." She said.

He held up a finger as he realized something. "Do you realize, if I am the rightful heir… you are not going to marry Rufus."

She grinned, "That's right." She tilted her head and giggled behind her hand. "Took you a while to figure that one out. I'll be marrying you instead."

His eyes widened. "But…"

She rolled her eyes and turned around, turning her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest, showing she was disappointed. "Poo. Don't you want to marry me?"

He rubbed the back of his head, finding himself stuttering. "Uh, w-well. I don't want you to marry against your wish. I mean," He fumbled with his words. "I don't think it's right to marry someone who you don't love. I was against you marrying Rufus in the first place because of how much an asshole he is."

She turned around and grinned, "But that's just it. I didn't want to marry Rufus. I do want to marry you." He was taken aback. "I've always loved you since I was young. It was always you I wished I would have married instead. And now, you're the prince of the prophecy." She poked her index fingers together in shyness. "Don't you like me?"

He stepped up her and took her hands in his. He smiled softly down at her, "I've always liked you." He stared into her blue innocuous eyes, he had always loved her and wanted to keep her safe. "I love you." He told her as he leaned down.

Her eyes widened as he came closer and when she heard his admission, his lips captured her lips. She closed her eyes and pushed up against him, returning the kiss. He held her close, relishing her small stature in his arms.

They broke for air after a little while. She panted, "I love you too."

He grinned, resting his forehead on her forehead. "Look like we're not going to get you out of Asgard after all."

"Nope." She quipped and giggled. "We do need to find the other summons and retake the throne. It's our destiny."

He sighed and stepped back, holding her hand. "But we need to find where they are." He looked up the mountain face to the road high above them. "There is someone I am going to need to get in touch with. He's a friend of mine, Cid Highwind. He might be able to help us out."

"Then where should we go?"

He gestured to the road above them. "There. There is another outpost on that road."

She looked up and asked, "Wasn't that the road we were on?"

"No." He pointed north in the ravine. She turned and spotted the bridge that crossed the ravine. "That was the road we were on. This one is a different one. I don't think the Wutaians are up there. They probably won't expect us to turn up on that road. They're sticking to the rivers, looking for where we might turn up downstream."

"We're going to have to climb that?" She asked, looking up the sheer cliff face.

He tugged her hands, "No. If I remember right, there's a ladder about a mile down the river and we'll be able to get up to the road and get to the outpost."

"Lead on, then." She told him and followed him as he led her over the river and sticking to trees as they walked through the terrain.

They found the ladder on the face of the cliff and climbed up to the road. He kept watch for the Wutaians and helped her up. They hurried across the road and stuck to the trees, staying out of sight as they followed the road until they got to another outpost.

They hid in the forest, watching the outpost for a while, making sure it was clear. Finally, he decided they were safe enough and approached the outpost. It was much like the other one, a gas station with a shop, but instead of a campsite, there was a small inn.

He pulled his wallet out and pulled out few bills and handed it to her. "Get a room. I'm going to check the shop."

She took the bills and watched him go to the shop. She went to the inn and asked for a room. The innkeeper was an old man and he handed her a key, saying it was the only room left. She took it gladly and gave him the money. She found the room and went in. She turned to see Sephiroth step into the room and closed the door, locking it. He went over to the window and closed the shutter and drew the curtains.

"Can't be too careful." He said and turned to her.

"No Wutaians?" She asked.

"Not yet. But it might not be long before they start searching here." He said and sat down on the bed. He pulled the phone from the nightstand and picked up the receiver and held it. "But we could relax a little bit. Why don't you go shower?"

She turned to the bathroom door and opened it to see a small room with a shower and a toilet. "I think I will." She gave him a smile and went in, closing the door behind her.

He turned to the phone, staring at it before he started to dial. He held it to his ear and waited as the line rang. Finally, the line clicked and a man with rough voice came through, "Highwind's Auto Shop, how can I help you?"

"Are you alone?" Sephiroth asked.

"Bugger it! Damn, didn't expect you to call!" Cid cursed. "Yes, I'm alone. Those damn Wutai warriors scared off all of my customers. Is that your doing?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "No." Then he thought. "It might be. But I need help."

"What's going on? I hear the city got sacked and no one can get in and out. Been making business hard this day now."

"Damn," Sephiroth murmured. "Apparently I'm a fugitive. The Wutai warriors are looking for me and the princess. We need some transportation."

Cid cursed and muttered. "Wait a min', you said 'princess'?"

"That's right. Princess Cloud. She is with me. We've been hiding for the last few days, on the run. I don't know what's going on but they're after us."

"Shit. Know what, why don't you call back in a couple of hours? Give me some time to find out what's going on? Let me contact some of my clients."

Sephiroth looked up to see Cloud stepping out of the bathroom, toweling her hair. She had redressed in the clothes they were wearing. Can't be helped, he figured. "Alright, I'll call back in a couple of hours. If I don't, assume I am on the run again. If I don't get back to you in twenty-four hours, assume we've been caught."

"Fuck. Stay low. Where are you?"

"Gongaga Highway Outpost. I'm in room five at the inn." Sephiroth replied, watching as Cloud sat down on the bed next to him.

"Alright. Give me two hours." Cid said and hung up the phone.

Sephiroth hang up his phone and returned it to the table. "I'm going to shower then we can go to the shop to get something to eat. There's a café in there." He got up and went to the bathroom. She turned and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes to rest.

They went to the café and got some hot meals and brought it back to the room and ate as they watched the television in the room, searching for some news. So far the news has been going on about the city being invaded by General Valentine and the royal family was missing. They were able to gather that the gate was seized by the warriors and under heavy guard. No one could get in or out of the city. The entire country of Asgard is under martial law by the Wutaians. But they could not find any news on themselves as if their escape didn't exist. It was assumed Cloud was already in the city and locked up in the palace along with the other royal family members.

She laid down to rest after the meal and Sephiroth sat beside her with the phone on his lap and the receiver by his ear.

"Cid. We saw the news, it said everything you told me earlier." Sephiroth said as the man answered the phone.

Cid replied, "Yeah. But I was able to find out more. General Valentine took the city with the help of Wutai. He isn't from Wutai."

Sephiroth glanced at the television. He could see a black and crimson-cloaked man standing in the window of the palace. The camera was struggling to get a better picture of him. "Who is he?"

"Not sure. Some said he was from Nifilheim, some other says he was a former Asgardian. We don't know yet. But he is after Princess Cloud. I have someone in the palace and she said Princess Cloud is what he wants."

"Why?"

"Not sure," Cid replied. "Can you get to Old Midgar?"

"I've been trying. I keep running into the warriors. I can't get there."

"All right. How about North Corel?"

"I could try. But I can't promise that."

"Just head in that direction. I'll have my contact meet you halfway and help you get to North Corel. I'll be there in a couple of days."

"All right," Sephiroth said. "Thank you."

"Sure, see you," Cid replied and the line went dead.

Sephiroth exhaled and replaced the phone. He turned to find Cloud fast asleep. He kicked his boots off and pulled the cover and slipped in. She turned and snuggled close to him. He looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and closed his eyes.

* * *

Note:

Sorry for late update. I was distracted by two other fanfictions and working on them. _Soundless_ and _Road to Damascus Chronicles_. I'll admit I was actually into rewriting RtDC and have been fixing the plotline and filling in the plotholes. I am looking forward to posting the finished edited version of the story under a new title this summer. Look for it then! I'll be sure to keep up with this fic and _Soundless_.

I also have homework, which takes priority. I work on fics after I finish them for the week. ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

Note:

Country = Capital City

Asgard = Midgar

Wutai = Wutai City

Niflheim = Nibelheim

Cloud is Princess of Niflheim and grew up in the capital, Nibelheim. I apologize if there was any confusion.

 **Chapter 6**

The next day, Sephiroth was able to rent a chocobo from the outpost and they rode across the field, heading in the general direction of North Corel, avoiding the road. The bird wasn't a fast runner but they were grateful to not have to walk across the rough terrain.

He held her tight as the bird took a flying jump and glided down a steep hill. She squealed with joy as they went flying. He chuckled into her ear as they landed and the bird kept on trotting across the field, passing a herd of garula, a giant wooly benevolent creature, grazing in the grass.

"This is fun!" She quipped as the chocobo leaped again over a boulder.

"Yeah." He replied as he kicked the bird's sides to urge it to go faster. It picked up a bit more speed. He figured the bird would need to rest in a couple of hours. "We'll have to make camp tonight."

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "North Corel still far off?"

"Yes. The bird needs to rest soon. There's a campsite up ahead, a couple of hours off."

"Oh, okay." She turned back and held onto the saddle, resting against Sephiroth's chest as he kicked the sides again. The bird took another long flying leap down the hill again. She could see the land spread out before her. In the far distance was a giant crater that she knew was the heart of Asgard.

A long time ago, a meteor crashed into the land and created a giant crater. The legend state that the meteor was the origin of all lives on the planet. The gods descended from the sky and lived amongst the mortals and gave a gift to mankind of each. And the gods decided to create two special beings to rule them all and from the crater came Holy, the summoner, and Meteor, the first life from the meteor that created the crater. Together they ruled the lands, loved by many and from them, long line of kings and queens ruled the lands.

Cloud blinked as the bird came to a stop and Sephiroth demounted. She turned to him and allowed him to help her down from the bird's back. She realized she had been daydreaming in the past couple hours and lost time.

"You went quiet for a while there." He said as he pulled the saddle off the bird and laid it down on the flat rock that spread before them.

She knelt down to the dry fire pit, cleaning the twigs and sticks from the small hole. "I was just thinking about the legend of the crater."

"Oh that. Yeah, seeing it makes anyone wonder the legends. I can see how the prophecy has some ties to it." He said as he started to set up the tent. All rental birds came with a saddle that has camping supplies. He was grateful to be able to get one. The bird knows how long it would be required to stay with the person who rented it. When the time was up, it would run off back to the nearest rental post and wait for the next person to rent it. If anyone wasn't careful, they could easily get abandoned in the wild by the bird. Sephiroth had rented it for two days. He was fairly certain they would be in North Corel by the next day. The bird was due to return on the morning of the third day.

Cloud was able to gather enough wood and started the fire. She pulled out some small camping cookware and began to prepare some meal for them both.

* * *

Sephiroth grimaced as he came out of the tent early next morning, the rain was coming down heavily.

"It's cold," Cloud commented from her place in the tent. They had huddled in a sleeping bag together to stay warm. She had enjoyed being basked in Sephiroth's heat through the night but when he left, all there was damp cold air. She shivered and sat up, finally seeing the rain. "Wet. I don't look forward to being drenched again."

He chuckled as he turned back to her. "Sorry, love. Tell that to the Wutaians. If it weren't for them, you would be warm and cozy in the palace by now."

She leaned forward, hugging her knees over the sleeping bag, giving him a scowl. "And about to marry a jerk. No, I think I prefer to be here with you."

He reached out and caressed her face. "Now you mention it, I agree." He pushed the flap wider, "We need to go soon. I'll get breakfast, think you can get this wrapped up?" He gestured to the tent and the bag. She nodded and crawled out of the bag.

Once camp broke, they were back on the bird and sprinting off across the land in the rain. They managed to find a couple of rain cloaks and donned them, but it didn't really help much because they were already soaked.

"There's the Corel Imperial Base. Look like it's been overrun by the Wutai." Sephiroth said as he surveyed the base in the distance. "We need to get around it to get to North Corel."

Cloud peered through the binocular. She could count several airships and dozen warriors troops making up nearly fifty men each. "They're really everywhere."

"Yes. This is a serious invasion." He commented with a tone of concern.

"Where are we supposed to meet the contacts?" She asked, tucking the binocular back in the saddle bag. The bird gave her an affectionate nip as she came around to give it a scratch on the head.

"Halfway, he said." He replied. "This is halfway. The base is between the road and North Corel." He turned as he heard airship droning overhead. "Shit, we've been spotted." He grabbed the saddle horn and swung onto the back of the bird and pulled her up to sit behind him. He urged the bird on and they sprinted off. The airship followed them.

"We're not fast enough!" Cloud shouted as she watched the airship move overhead. She could see the warriors appear on the deck of the airship and started to jump down around them.

The bird screamed as few warriors landed in front of it and reared, throwing Cloud off the back. She fell with a thump and scrambled to stand. Sephiroth jumped off and ran to her, making sure she was all right. He turned to see the bird sprint off in the distance, cursing it for abandoning them. He wished he had his war-chocobo with him, at least it would stay and fight alongside with him and protect Cloud. Rental birds are so docile and known to be cowards.

"You all right?" He asked as he watched the warriors closing in around them. He shot his hand out and the nodachi appeared in his grip. Cloud nodded, standing with her back to his, watching the other warriors approaching them. She held out her hands, preparing to summon one of the two summonses she has within her.

"I got Shiva and Hades, I'll be ready to use them." She told him.

He blinked and asked, "You can use the summons to fight your battle?" He felt her head nod against his back. "Interesting." Several warriors attacked him and he fought them off, finding ease in using the nodachi.

Cloud closed her eyes and called the goddess of ice forward and it emerged from her like a spirit, swaying around in white mist and taking a corporeal form. The warriors on her sides backed up, watching in awe of the beautiful blue-skinned goddess float before them, larger than life. Cloud's eyes turned white and her hair whipped around her in an invisible wind. She chanted in the ancient language under her breath and Shiva blew a kiss, blowing frigid wind in arch sideways, blasting at the warriors and freezing them in their spots. She turned and whipped around several more that approached them. They both struggled against the wave of the warriors, holding them back. They were giving the Wutaians some challenge, proving to be a powerful pair.

More and more warriors were coming in and they were beginning to get overwhelmed. Cloud had to retract Shiva back to her because her energy was growing weaker.

"Hey, you!" They looked up to see a small airship hovering above them. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he recognized the face looking down at them from the deck. It was the girl he had caught in the city after the bombing. She threw down the ladders. "Get on!"

Sephiroth didn't hesitate as he grabbed the ladder rung and with another hand, he grabbed Cloud around the waist, noticing she was starting to swoon. He held on as the airship roared and blasted air around them, forcing the warriors back as it rose higher in the sky and zipped off.

Sephiroth looked down to see Cloud clutching onto him, looking pale. "Cloud. You all right?"

"I used up too much of my energy to fight them off. I'm feeling tired." She replied.

"Hang on. We're safe, at least." He said and looked up to see another person joining the girl, a dark-skinned man with a crew cut. He began to pull the ladders up, bringing them up toward the dock of the airship.

Once they were on board, Sephiroth panted and rubbed his arm as they were being sore from holding on tight to the ladder. "Thank you."

The brunette girl quipped, "At least we got you in time!"

"Cid sent you?" He stood up and helped Cloud to stand, she was coming to and was starting to look better.

"Yup! I told you that I would see you again! I'm Tifa! This is Barret." She jerked her thumb toward the dark-skinned man. "He may be grumpy but he's harmless."

"Ya' think, mo'foo!?" The man grumbled and crossed his arms, eyeing Sephiroth and nodded toward him. "Da fuck sayez we's trust dem?" One of his arm was a mechanical arm and he wore cargo pants and a vest over a bare chest. He had a tattoo on his shoulders and he looked tough. Sephiroth recognized his accent, placing him from the slums in the city. A street gangster.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Idiot, didn't we save them from the Wutaians?"

Barret turned to her and growled, "S'wat? Yo can't be damned careful."

Sephiroth watched them bicker back and forth for a bit bemused. He turned to Cloud and checked her over. She had some light laceration on her arms and her face. "You all right?" He asked softly. "We'll need to get you bandaged up."

She took his hand from her face and replied, "I'm fine. I am feeling better. I guess there's a limit to my powers. I used to only be able to summon Shiva for few minutes."

"You had her out for a good thirty minutes." He told her. "Perhaps, with each summons, you would be able to hold them out longer?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

Tifa watched the two converse and smiled. "So, that's the Summoner?"

Sephiroth turned to her and gave a nod. "This is Princess Cloud, the Summoner."

"And did you find out the truth?" She asked.

"If you are referring to the true heir, yes." He told her.

Tifa clapped her hands, grinning from ear to ear. "Great! Now we can really get moving on to changing the future!" She turned and waved to the cockpit. "Hurry up!" They jerked as the airship started to increase speed. "Cid has a base in North Corel. We're going to meet him there."

Sephiroth frowned, "Wait a minute." He glanced over to Barret who was standing aside. He noticed the bandolier on his chest, recognizing the make and the style. "You are Avalanche, the rebels." He muttered and it was beginning to connect in his mind. "That bandolier…" He gestured to Barret's chest. "That was from the train!"

Cloud gasped as she realized what Sephiroth was trying to say. "You guys blew the gangway on the train?"

Tifa bit her lips and looked away, "Well… we didn't expect you both to be in the back of the train!"

"S'wat, foo?" Barret spat. "It's ShinRa train." He turned his head and spit.

Sephiroth gave him a withering glare. "You put the prince and the princess in danger, that's an Imperial offense."

Tifa rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I am sorry for putting the princess in danger." She turned to Cloud and bowed, "Sorry, princess." Then to Sephiroth, "but as for the prince, Rufus? Who cares. He's not the prince, he's just a royal pain in the ass." She then brightened, "Hey, did he get killed?"

Sephiroth shook his head, mildly amused. "Unfortunately, no." She pouted and Cloud giggled, earning a beaming smile from her.

The airship started to descend and slow down. They turned to see that they had reached North Corel, a small mining town. They were descending to land on top of a large building in the town and came to a stop, landing on the roof.

"We're here, come on!" Tifa gestured toward the side of the dock and pushed the rail door open. The stairs were wheeled over to them by two men on the roof. She skipped down the stairs with Barret in tow.

Cloud glanced up to Sephiroth. "Are we safe here?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "Cid sent them. They're the rebel group. We'll find out. You're safe with me." She grasped his hand and they descended from the airship to the rooftop. Cid was waiting for them at the door.

"Sephiroth!" Cid shouted. He had a dirty blond crew cut and dressed in jean overalls and white shirt that had engine grease stain on them. He held a long stick that they realized a moment later was a javelin. He turned his head and spat the butt of the cigarette to the ground and he pulled another one out from a box he produced from his jean jacket. "It's good to see you!"

Sephiroth laughed as he grabbed the man in a hug and clapped his back. Cid stood back and turned to Cloud, bowing, "Princess Cloud."

Cloud smiled shyly. "It's just Cloud, please."

"This is Cid Highwind. He used to serve in the Imperial Air Force before he quit to start his own auto shop business…" Sephiroth told Cloud and asked, "I am guessing, that was a cover-up. Isn't it?"

"Al'rite. You got me. I'll explain more when we go in, can't trust the open sky anymore." Cid replied and gestured for them to follow them. They went into the building and through the large warehouse. Sephiroth could see many people moving about in the warehouse. There were shelves lined with boxes and cargos. He noted the boxes had ShinRa and Wutai logo stamped on them and it was beginning to make sense.

Cid turned around as they got to a table in a clearing in the center of the warehouse. He became serious and waited. Tifa and Barret joined his sides.

Sephiroth turned to Cid. "This is Avalanche headquarter, isn't it?" He saw Cid looking grim. "You're the leader, aren't you? Is that why you left the Imperial Air Force?"

Cid shrugged. "You got it, old friend. Sorry that you have to find out the hard way."

Cloud pulled at Sephiroth's elbow. He turned to her and frowned, she wasn't looking at him but around them and looked too. They were surrounded by several rebels, all of them had their weapons trained on them.

The former pilot of the Imperial Air Force sighed, "I need to be cautious. Are you still with the ShinRa or not?"

The silver-haired man crossed his arms, somber expression on his face. "Apparently, not anymore. Not since Wutai sacked the city and I've been on a run with Cloud. As far I know, I'm no longer the General."

"And, who are you loyal to?" Cid asked.

Sephiroth frowned at the question. It was a trick question, apparently. "No one but myself and Cloud." He finally answered.

The other man grinned and gestured for the other rebels to relax and go back to what they were doing. "Good, I knew I could trust you. Come on then," he gestured to the table where a large map of Asgard was spread out on. "We've kept track of all the places the Wutai warriors has been spotted or taken over."

Sephiroth and Cloud approached the table and saw many red markers on the map, representing the Wutaians. They realized nearly entire country had been overrun by them.

"Nearly the entire army from Wutai are here in Asgard. They've fully invaded the kingdom." Cid said. "The Avalanche are not sure if we could trust them or not. We've always been fighting the ShinRa for a long time but now, they have come in and took them up in a single day. They're powerful, but are they good?"

Cloud asked, "Have you tried to contact their leader?"

Cid turned to her, "Not yet. I was going to when Sephiroth called me a couple of days ago. You both are our priority."

"Why?" Sephiroth asked.

Tifa scoffed. "Are you stupid or what?" The former general narrowed his eyes at her. "You're the rightful heir."

"And how did you know this? Apparently, you all seem to know before I did."

Cid held up his hand to stave an oncoming argument. "Al'rite. Sephiroth, let's say this, we had intel for a long time that you were the true heir to the throne. The information came with a price and I would rather not reveal just yet how we got it. You see, with the situation with Wutai, we're on a shaky ground."

Sephiroth decided to drop it and save the interrogating for other time. "Very well."

Cloud asked, "What are you guys going to do about Wutai now?"

"Nothing," Cid replied. "For the time being. We can't continue with our usual operation because we don't want to rouse any trouble with the warriors until we know where we stand with them. But for the time being, we stand with you, Princess Cloud." He pulled out a small book from his overall, it was dog-eared and they recognized it to be the Oracles book, a highly banned book in the kingdom of Asgard. Sephiroth was surprised to see Cid with it. "The Avalanche believe in this."

Cloud took it and flipped it open. Sephiroth looked over her shoulder to read a page she had turned to. It was the prophecy. He frowned. "The prophecy is in the banned book?"

Cid sighed, blowing a smoke. "That's the real reason why I left the Imperial Air Force. When I came across it, I knew it was forbidden for anyone to own the book in Asgard, I had to read it. When I realized the truth, I formed Avalanche with help of Barret. Together, we grew into this large operation." He gestured to the building. "It was our mission to help fulfill the prophecy. It's our code."

Cloud handed him the book, "Thank you." She turned to Sephiroth. "The Book of Oracles is the core of the teaching I learned from the oracles in Nibelheim. The biggest reason why there wasn't an alliance between Niflheim and Asgard is that book, we are not sure to trust a country that bans the belief of the Oracles."

Sephiroth felt like his whole life was a lie. One minute, he was the highest ranking and most revered Imperial soldier. It was his life, his creed, his meaning. Then, suddenly overnight, everything he believed was gone and he wasn't sure what was in the store for his future. He glanced down to the cut on his hand, the blood within him tells him that he is the true prince of the throne and his parents were not who he thought they were. He felt lost.

Cloud took his hand, understanding his inner turmoil. "I'm here." She told him. "I'll help you find your way. I know you feel like everything is not making sense."

He gripped her hand in gratefulness as he looked into her blue eyes. At least, she was what he knew was true. She was his shining beacon in the darkness.

Cid spoke, breaking their moment, "You have tasks to fulfill, am I correct?" Cloud's head bobbed. "Then," Cid looked to Sephiroth, "I believe, you need to retrieve all of your legacy, Prince Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth looked up at him, it was strange to be called a prince. It felt unnatural. However, Cid was correct, he did need to find all of the kings' tombs and retrieve the legacy from each one of them. Cloud also needed to collect the other summons. It was the only way they could reclaim the city and the throne. He slowly dipped his head and replied, "Yes. We've found two tombs so far. Well, one actually." He pointed to the one that was hidden behind the waterfall on the map. "This one gave us Hades. There's also this one," He moved his finger to the northeastern part of the land and pointed to an abandoned mine. "There is one in the area, but it yielded nothing."

Cid rubbed his stubby chins, "There are many tombs out there, from all of the kings from many generations. But only the greatest of them have the legacy and the summons. You need to find those more than the other ones. That one in the mines, we already know of that one. It's the tomb of a consort king to a queen of the lineage, so there's nothing special."

"You know where the ones I need to go to?" Sephiroth asked.

"Some, yes, but not all of them. It was also our goal as Avalanche, to uncover all of the tombs and help the rightful heir to the throne. We believe in the kings of the old and the old ways. ShinRa-"

"Is full of crap." Tifa piped in.

Barret gestured toward Sephiroth sharply, "Yo, d'wes know yo a real deal?"

Sephiroth eyed the man, he had to admit the city born, raised in a slum was smarter than he sounded. He raised his hand to the side and the nodachi appeared. Barret's eyes widened as he gleaned the sword.

"Damn, da's a fine sword. Yo real e'nuf."

Sephiroth glanced at it and brought it up. "I'll admit it's formidable. Masamune." He finally said the name out loud. It had been singing in his head ever since he first got it, "the sword from the first King."

Cid grinned and asked Barret, "Satisfied now?"

Barret grunted, "Yesh."

The sword disappeared and Sephiroth turned to the map. "Where are the other tombs?" He asked.

Cid collected several markers he had on the end of the table and placed them on the map. One sat in the center and two sat near the southwestern of the land where the volcano was. One went to sit on Wutai to their surprise. Cid also placed the marker on the cave behind the waterfall. He had two more in his hands and said, "We're only got enough to know there is one in this general area." He placed it on the northern part of the land. "We have not pinpointed the exact location yet." And then he had one more in his hand. "The last one." He handed it to Cloud.

She took it and placed it on the far end of the map where the land of Niflheim was. "That's done, Shiva's from this one."

Sephiroth reached out and turned the markers on Niflheim and the cave down on its sides. "Those, we have collected the summons. That leaves us five more." He tapped his chin. "If there are seven summons, there should be seven legacies?" He turned to her, "Shouldn't there be one from Niflheim have something for me?"

Cloud smiled. "The tomb in Niflheim is not a King's Tomb, it's Queen Tomb. The legacy from Niflheim tomb with Shiva is me." He gave her a befuddled look. "As a child, I was selected to be the next Queen." She curtsied and bowed to him. He drew back in a pleased surprise and she laughed.

"That's unique." He said. "Then, we just need five more to go to. I am concerned about this one." He pointed to the one on Wutai. "It's in the enemy territory."

Cid took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled. "Leave that one to me. You need to get the other four first then we'll figure that one out later."

Cloud gestured to the map, "Sephiroth, we should start with the crater, it's closer to here. Then to the north and around down here. And I suppose, from this one," she touched the marker that sat on the area called Goblinwood, "to Wutai." Her finger moved toward Wutai. "And if that works out, we head to Neo Midgar?"

Sephiroth has seen that she had basically drawn a spiral on the map, covering nearly the entire land and getting all of the markers with one path. It would take them a while and all the same time they would have to do their best avoiding the Wutaians. "That might be the plan."

Cid clapped his hands. "Great. I'll start preparing."

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. We go alone. We'd attract less attention that way, but we'll need your help with supplies and transportation."

Barret snorted, "Yo gotcha."

Cid laughed, "Of course. We're everywhere when you need help to get out of a tight spot, give us a call!" He gestured to the side, "Come on, for now, you both need some rest and food in your bellies."

Cloud smiled, "Thank you, Cid."

* * *

General Valentine stood before the cell door in the dungeon of the palace. He gestured for his warrior to open the door. The giant metal door creaked open and he entered.

Rufus looked up from the corner where he sat. He looked scraggy and he turned his head, ignoring the man.

"Where will Hojo and Jenova be hiding?" General Valentine asked. "Tell me and I will move you to your suite."

Rufus stood up, "I am the prince, you will regret treating me like this!"

General Valentine stared at the younger man. "You are not the prince. Very well." He turned to leave.

"Wait," Rufus said. "You want Jenova, the head of the servants and Hojo, the physicians of the palace?"

General Valentine turned, "Yes."

Rufus shrugged, "I can show you."

"All right." General Valentine gestured to the door. "But no funny stuff."

"No problem," Rufus said and moved toward the door.

* * *

Note:

I have always struggled getting Barret to talk in character. I found a street talk generator online and it was hilarious and at the same time, very helpful to give me idea how to get Barret's street accent. I think I nearly nailed it.

Thank you for favoring, following, and reviewing the story. They really do encourage me to continue writing. ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning:**

 **Lemon scene at the end of chapter.**

 **You may skip the part when you get to it if you don't feel comfortable.**

 **There will be headline at the start and end.**

 **Chapter 7**

Sephiroth brushed Cloud's hair out of her face as she slept. He had woken, having gotten enough rest but it was too early to get out of bed yet. He opted to study Cloud's feature and think on what had transpired in the last few days. He found it difficult to accept that he was the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard. Even finding it hard to believe that Cloud was in his arms and sleeping instead of being in the palace where they should be, watching her get married to the distasteful prince. He had to pinch himself to see if he wasn't dreaming.

She shifted and turned toward him, moving closer. He watched as her eyes flutter open and smiled. Her blue eyes glazed over as she blinked and stretched. "Good morning." She murmured and smiled as her eyes cleared. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while." He replied. "Just thinking about everything that has happened in last few days and what we need to do. It's a bit too much."

She took a strand of his hair and played with it around her finger. "Yeah." She sighed softly. "This is nice, just to lie here."

He pulled her close, kissing her. "I agree. I look forward to waking up every morning with you."

She smirked, "Is that a proposal?"

Sephiroth realized what he had done and laughed. "I suppose it is, after all, I am the rightful heir and you are the Summoner. It's our destiny."

She slapped his chest, "What a way to make a girl feel special." She twisted and sat up. He grabbed her and she squealed as she fell back against him and twisted into a fit of giggles as he tickled her.

* * *

Rufus glanced over his shoulder, meeting General Valentine's red gaze and the warriors standing behind the tall man, waiting. He put his hand on the wall in Hojo's office. "They're through here." He said quietly and moved his hand across the wall to find the hidden button. He found it and pressed, it was no bigger than his thumb and the wall moved silently to the side sliding behind the bookcase, revealing a dark tunnel. "Through here. Go in and about fifty feet, turn left, go down that hallway to the door and you'll find them hiding in their private chamber. The two other doors are hidden labs. Not much to look at in there." He moved to sit in the chair in the office. "I'll wait here."

General Valentine stared at the young man. He raised his hand to single for a warrior to stand guard. He turned and went into the dark tunnel with several other warriors. True to Rufus' words, he found the hallway to the left leading to a door and stepped back, allowing his warriors to break down the door.

A scream rose in the room and he gave a tiny smirk as he stepped in. His eyes met two familiar faces looking up at him with horror. "Hojo, Jenova. Good to see you both again." He turned to his warrior. "Arrest them and throw them in the dungeon."

"No! Please!" Jenova begged. "Forgive me!" She shouted as two of the warriors grabbed her and started to drag her out.

Hojo stood up and glared at General Valentine. "You were supposed to be dead."

"Ah," General Valentine murmured and glanced down to his chest, pulling his shirt aside to show the scar, "You missed. You've always been a bad aim, Hojo." He watched as the warriors grab the doctor and drag him out. "Now, where is my son?"

Hojo laughed, "If you haven't found him. You will not. It's too late." He laughed more as the warriors took him away.

General Valentine returned to the office and turned to Rufus. "You may have access to your room, but you will be under guard."

"That's fine." Rufus smiled and stood up, gesturing to the warriors to lead the way. "I just want a hot bath, my bed, and some good food. I'll cooperate."

"Very well." General Valentine frowned as he watched Rufus leave the office. He turned to the tunnel and gestured for the remaining warriors to go and investigate the hidden rooms.

Rufus entered his room and sighed, "Thanks. You guys can stand out there." He waved the warriors away. "Don't worry, I won't run. I like it too much right here. Ta-ta." He closed the door and went over to his bed. He gave a long blissful sigh as he sat on his pillow top bed. "It's nice to be back in here. Mm…" He bent down and pulled a box out from underneath. "Still here." He grinned and opened the box, his face glowed in the red light.

* * *

"You have a hint of an accent from Nibelheim," Cloud commented as she and Tifa packed her bag together.

Tifa smirked, "Yeah. I was born in Nibelheim and my father got a job at Old Midgar when I was young and we moved here. I thought I lost it." She handed Cloud a full canteen.

"No, not entirely, it's there, just a bit." The blond said as she stuffed the canteen in the bag. "What makes you join Avalanche?"

Tifa handed over a small first aid kit. "After my dad passed, rest his soul, I made my way to Neo Midgar to look for a job. I didn't find anything good and met Barret." She looked up at the said man and blushed slightly. "He helped me out. Hired me to work for him in his bar. He and Cid went way back and Cid introduced him to the book of the Oracles and then, the rest is history." She handed a couple of ace Band-Aids. "There, you should have enough."

Cloud checked her bag and zipped it up. "Thank you. I really appreciate your help. Everyone's help, in fact."

"No biggie." Tifa said and then asked, "How is Nibelheim these days?"

Cloud shrugged, "Dark and cold as usual. My mother's probably worried about me, with what's she probably getting on the news."

Tifa nodded. "I got a cousin over there, I can try to get your message to Nibelheim if you want me to."

Cloud shook her head. "No. I'd rather not risk it. Sephiroth and I need to do our part and we'll see when we get to Neo Midgar."

"Well, if you are in a bind, we're ready to help."

Cloud hugged Tifa, "Thanks again."

Barter waved at them both from the front of the warehouse. "Let's go."

Cloud grabbed the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She leaned over to Tifa, glancing at Barret, "You and him?"

Tifa went tomato red. "Not yet. I'm just waiting for him to come around. What about you?" she nudged Cloud, turning her gaze to the silver-haired man near a truck with Cid.

Cloud looked in Tifa's direction and smiled. "We're starting to. I do love him."

"You know; he was voted the most eligible bachelor of the Imperial Times couple years running before the whole thing. He was every girl's dream boy."

Cloud giggled. "I can see that."

"But he was also voted the most frigid man ever and people questioned if he would ever find someone. I guess he had his heart only for you the whole time."

"I believe so. Before I left Asgard a few years ago, I stole a kiss from him."

"Ooh, you go girl!" Tifa giggled and they approached the truck, both of them giggling together.

Sephiroth eyed them both strangely as he took the bag from Cloud. "What was the both of you gossiping about?" Tifa and Cloud both burst into giggles. He groaned and turned away from them and ignored them. "Cid, I appreciate it."

Cid waved his hand, "Just get in the truck. We're all thanking you both. You are doing us a great favor by reinstating your bloodline on the throne."

Sephiroth chuckled nervously. "It's a big task."

"It's the right thing to do. ShinRa has bled us dry with his tyranny. And that young Rufus, there's no knowing what he would do if he turned king." Cid grumbled as he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Bye!" Tifa called as Sephiroth and Cloud got into the truck and waved as they pulled out and turned, leaving the warehouse.

Barret grunted, "Yo, ya think dey'll do it what 'chew thinkin'?"

Tifa bobbed her head. "Of course, it's their destiny."

He turned and laid his good arm over her shoulder as they walked back into the warehouse together. "Wouldn't wish fo' it."

* * *

General Valentine watched the swarm of people outside the palace gate from the window. His warriors were holding them back. It had been several weeks since he had taken the city. He wasn't going to relent until he has Niflheim princess brought to him. He even sent out warrants for her and the general, putting out reward price for their capture across the land of Asgard. He was amazed at how they had evaded his best warriors. That general, whoever he is, was very good.

"Sir." General Valentine turned his head to the door to see one of the warrior bowing.

"Yes?" He replied, drinking from the glass goblet he held in his hand. He was getting bored.

The warrior approached the general and knelt in front of him, showing reverence. "They have been spotted in Corel area."

General Valentine stood up. "And?" He knew what was coming.

"They escaped with some civilian help."

"Of course," He said as he went to the window and watched a group of media trying to take a picture and filming the palace. He scoffed and turned to the warrior. "Anything else?" He asked with despondent tone.

The warrior looked up with uncertainty in his eyes. "Uh, the princess is powerful. She used her summon to fend off the warriors and the general," He swallowed.

General Valentine gave him a full attention. It was the first he heard of the princess using the summon to fight off his army. "What about the general?"

"He has been seen summoning a sword, a six-foot nodachi and he is very formidable. He was able to fend off nearly sixty men at one time."

The general placed his glass down slowly and asked, "You are telling me, the general, the one that is evading my army, is wielding the legendary sword of the king of old?"

The warrior nodded, swallowing once again and replied nervously. "We believe so."

"Explain to me one more time." He said.

The warrior gave a nod before replying, "The general summoned a sword out of thin air and it is a six-foot nodachi. He was able to fend off sixty warriors at the same time with his skills."

"I see." He waved to the warrior to dismiss him. The man stood up, bowed, and hastily left the study. "So, who are you?" He asked before turning and leaving the room.

He gestured for the guards to bring Zack out of the room. He waited until Zack was presented and asked, "The general, who is he?"

"A nobody," Zack replied stonily. "He's not that special to you."

General Valentine narrowed his eyes, "I'd like to know, please. Who is he?"

Zack scoffed, "Why? So you can figure out his strategy and capture him and the princess? Not going to tell you." General Valentine backhanded him, knocking him down to his knees. He groaned and held his jaw, moving them tenderly to see if it were broken. He was lucky and glared up at the man, spitting blood at his boots. "You could ask about anyone about the general. Why me?"

"You're his commander, and possibly the closest person to him," General Valentine said slowly as he crouched down in front of Zack. "I will give you a day to consider. I won't be so kind next time."

Zack's nose curled as the warriors hauled him to his feet and shoved him back in the room he was locked up in. He turned and allowed Aerith to approach him, tending to his bruised jaw with her gentle hands.

"What did he want?" Aerith asked, worried for Zack. She had grown fond of him during their time locked up together.

"He was asking about the general," Zack replied as he held the tissue to his nose. "There's something about that man." He glanced at the closed doors. "He seems crazy but I don't think he is. He knows his way around here as if he had been here before. I just can't shake that feeling I have seen him before."

Aerith pulled him to the couch and made him sit down and moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, pushing his head forward and held it there. "Stop moving, the bleeding will stop in few minutes."

He mumbled, "Yes, Mommy."

She smacked his head and giggled. She then combed his jet-black spikes and sighed, "This is not what I expected."

He sat up and turned to her. He took the tissue from his nose now it has stopped bleeding. He stared into her grass green eyes and said, "At least, I am not alone. I got you."

She blushed and withdrew from him, dropping her hands to her laps and studied the carpet at her toes. "That's true."

He reached out and took her chin, moving her head to look at him. He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes, returning the kiss.

* * *

"Sorry, my truck can't go beyond here," Cid said as he put the truck in park. They reached the edge of the crater and the road ended.

Sephiroth helped Cloud out of the truck and grabbed both backpacks from the back of the truck, handing Cloud one. He replied, "We'll continue on from here. Thank you for your help again."

Cloud went up to Cid and bowed, clasping her hands together in prayer form. "May the gods bless you and the Oracles show you the way." She smiled and latched onto him, hugging the scruffy man. "I am happy to know we have friends."

Cid blushes and patted her back. "Aw, it's an honor, Princess. Be safe."

Cloud returned to Sephiroth's side and waved until Cid was a tiny speck in their view. She sighed and turned to the crater, taking in the amazing sight before her. "It's something else up-close."

Sephiroth agreed. The crater was a massive bowl in the land, stretching good twenty miles wide in diameter any direction. A large spiral of crystal clear formation jagged up from the center with several more twisting around it and sticking up to the sky. It was a lovely view, and terrifying at the same time. The legend states that life came from this place and the first man walked out from the depth, who became the father of kings. His supposed ancestors. It was enough for him to feel the awe of reverence of the place.

Cloud tugged his hand and he followed her, walking along the rim and they easily found a path leading down the side of the crater. They quietly hiked together, overwhelmed by the presence of the monument. After several miles of descending along the wall, the path ended into a cave.

"I suppose we're going forward." He said as they paused before the cave.

Cloud bobbed her head and followed Sephiroth closely as they stepped into the cave. To their utter amazement, they did not need flashlights. The cave wall was glowing with ethereal green and blue lights. They seemed to pulsate as if having a life of their own.

Cloud inhaled, trying to still the shiver that ran down her spine. The presence of the gods was powerful within the cave and she felt like she was being overloaded. She gripped Sephiroth.

He looked at her with concern. "Cloud?"

"It's the place, it's so powerful. All that lives within. The spirits, the souls. Oh." She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. "Give me a moment to get used to it."

He led her over to a ledge and helped her to sit. "All right?" He asked. He pulled his pack around and took out a canteen and handed it to her. She drank from it and wiped her face dry.

She sighed as the sensations seem to reduce to a dull throb. He took the canteen and slipped it back in his pack and watched her make sure she wouldn't faint or anything. He could feel the power emanating from the place but suspected being a Summoner, Cloud was more in tune with the energy and sensitive to them.

She smiled gratefully at him. "I'm feeling better. It's amazing. The feeling I get when I enter a tomb, this is thousands of times more. I can feel the spirits of every living being that had existed from the beginning of time. This is the lifestream."

Sephiroth glanced around the cavern, the blue-green glow of life shimmered and there were tiny green specks of light floating around them like fireflies, in thousands. He reached out and touched one of them, it glowed and skittered away. He chuckled and turned back to her. He can see she was feeling better and back to her usual bubbly self. "Ready to continue?"

She hopped off the ledge and took his hand. "Of course."

They continued their hike through the cave, the path slanted downward slightly. He assumed they were spiraling around the crater toward the center. They had walked for several hours and reached a large cavern. He looked up in awe. A slow moving waterfall fell from a great height and flowed into a river. The liquid glowed crystal blue. He reached out to touch the liquid and felt the cool sensation of thick gel-like substance pass over his hand.

"This is amazing." He murmured. He withdrew his hand and his eyes widened, the cut on his hand had healed completely and there was no trace of the wound. Even his hand glowed with perfect radiance.

Cloud touched the liquid. "It's pure ether. It will restore you if you drink it or bath in it."

Sephiroth blinked. He knew of ether and knew the ones his soldiers had was manufactured. He was surprised there was a real thing.

Cloud withdrew her hands from it. "A long time ago, about two hundreds of years ago, there was a river of ether in Niflheim. When people found it, they started to use it to heal their ailments and sell them. It fetched a high price. Then it ran dry. It became very scared and scientists looked for a way to reproduce it and managed to reproduce artificial ether. It's what we've been using."

"Yeah," Sephiroth said softly. "We can't let anyone know about this one. There's no knowing if there are anymore anywhere."

"I agree." She said and slipped her pack off and glanced at her watch, "We've been walking nearly the entire day."

He looked at his watch and blinked. There was no way to tell time in the cave. "Let's set camp here and we'll continue tomorrow."

She bobbed her head and started to unpack her bag, pulling out the necessary supplies for camping. Together they erected a tent and pulled together a meal from the rations they had.

"It's like this whole place singing," Cloud said as she looked around her. She leaned back on her elbows and watched the green lights flickering and twirling in the air above them.

He rested on his side, his head propped up on his arm, watching Cloud observe the cavern. "I can feel it, a little bit."

She turned her eyes to him. They seemed to glow brighter in the cavern, like bright sapphire jewels. "I feel like swimming." She stood up and started to pull her clothes off.

He sputtered and sat up. "Uh, Cloud!" He turned his face away when she was down to her underwear and bra. She laughed and ran to the ether river and slipped in. "Cloud?" He asked.

She waved at him. "We've been in each other's company for a good while! Come on!"

He looked at her and found her swimming in the river. The ether made her look like she was glowing all over. Her hair looked like platinum silver and her skin golden. He stood up and started to strip down to his boxer and went over to the bank and slipped into the ether slowly. It was an unusual but not unpleasant experience. He allowed the liquid coat his body and ducked under the water. He came up and inhaled, feeling like he was reborn.

She watched him as he emerged. Breath caught in her throat. He looked like a god. His silver hair shimmered with iridescent glow and his skin was like molten gold. His bright emerald eyes glowed with intensity when they turned on her. Falling in love all over again was something she now believed in. He came to her and grasped her around the waist, bringing her close until there was no space in between.

"This place is way too powerful." He softly said, his nose barely brushing against her nose.

 **~M Content Start~**

Her warm breath fanned his lips as she replied. "Yes." She closed her eyes as his lips covered her own. She moaned softly as his hand caressed her sides.

He moved his lips along her jawline and pulled her legs to wrap around his waist. The liquid flowed around them like sensual silk and it was making him crazy. His whole body hummed.

She tilted her head back, allowing him to nibble her neck, finding her sensitive spots. Her moan became louder and echoed softly in the cave. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders, feeling his hot skin. His chest felt good against her own and her breasts tingled as they were pressed against his pectorals.

"Oh." She gasped as he licked her collarbone. She bit her lips when his hands found its way to the swell of her breasts on her sides. "Yes." She whispered.

He stared at her sensual face as his fingers danced across her silky smooth skin. Her breath hitched as he traced the line of her bra and he moved toward the center, finding the hooks. He paused there.

She opened her eyes and met his green questioning look under hooded lids. Licking her lips, she gave a slow nod. She swallowed as the hooks snapped, freeing her breasts. He captured her lips again and slid the straps off her shoulders, releasing her from the bond of the fabric. He threw it to the bank and pulled her close again, feeling her naked breasts on his chest. His hardness was evident, pressing against her hot core. He wanted her so badly.

She gasped as his lips released her lips. His hands moved to knead her breasts in the most sensual ways, making her feel things she never felt before. A small whimper came loose from her lips as he began to rock slowly against her. His hardness pressed where she was the most sensitive, sending electrifying feeling up to her core.

He moved his hands down to her butt and grasped them, holding her as he stood from the shallow river and walked over to the campsite. The ether liquid slicked off their skin and hair easily and they were dry by the time he laid her down on the top of the sleeping bags.

His body hovered over her and he caressed her side. She was breathing hard, her bosom rising and falling sensually. His hand moved up to tease the hardened nipple.

"Oh, Sephiroth." She cried softly. His ministration on her nipple made a hot fire burning deep in her belly. "Please..." her hips rose, meeting his hips and she ground her sensitive spot against his hardness.

He groaned and kissed her hard. He released her nipple and traced a burning trail down her chest and to her most sensitive part. He watched her as he slipped his hand under the elastic, finding her hot moist core. He slipped a finger in, finding her very wet and tight. He pulled it out and pushed two fingers in. She bucked and moaned. His thumb found her sensitive button and he rubbed a circle around it in a maddening way while thrusting his fingers into her. She tossed and turned her head, the hot coils in her belly was becoming tighter and tighter. He was bringing her higher and higher, then something snapped in her. She gave a small strangled cry as her body shook in the most delicious way.

He smirked as she came, her juice flushed against his fingers as she quivered. He drew his hand back when she relaxed.

"Cloud?" He softly asked.

"Mm." She replied with a smile and hooded eyes, "Sephiroth." She grasped his neck and brought him down, kissing him. Their tongues battled and he won, invading her mouth and caressing her tongue.

Her hips rose again, pressing against his hard member, rocking slowly. He groaned and broke the kiss, resting his forehead on her foreheads their noses touched. "Cloud." He clenched his hands as she kept twisting her hips in a circle against his. "We shouldn't."

She asked, "Why?" He looked at her, feeling uncertain and he wasn't sure what the answer to why they shouldn't be. She cupped his face with her hands, "Sephiroth. I love you, you love me." He nodded. "Then, there is nothing wrong with what we are doing. It's natural."

"Cloud." He said, his voice almost a whisper. "I want you so bad."

"Please." She said, her hands going down to his hips. "It's either now or later. I would rather be now, in the most memorable place."

He chuckled, he had to agree with her. The place they were in was the most unique and amazing place. It was far better than any bed in the kingdom. He supposed it was much closer to being in heaven right there. He gave a nod and kissed her.

She smiled and helped him to push his underpants off and allowed him to slide her now ruined underwear off. She inhaled sharply as his body returned to full contact with her body. His naked hardness laid against her mound and felt so hot against her sensitive button. He kissed down her neck and latched onto the sensitive spot that made her head spin. His hand went down and gently pushed her legs open. He grasped his thick member, rubbing the head along her wet lips.

She grasped onto his shoulders, tears were leaking out of the corner of her eyes as she felt him enter her slowly. He was large but it felt so good being stretched as he kept on deeper into her.

He panted slowly. Her core was so hot and it felt like silky softness wrapping tight around him. He nearly came several times as he pushed in deeper. He paused when he felt a barrier. He glanced at her and she gave him a nod. He inhaled and pulled out until just his head was in. He kissed her hard and pushed in, swallowing her cry. He felt like he was reeling when he came to the full hilt. She wrapped around him tightly and he had to bite back, fighting the urge to come.

She painted as he released her lips. He had suddenly pushed in and there was a jolt of pain when something broke inside. She understood it was her virgin barrier. The pain went as fast it came and she sighed. He felt so good inside her, making her feel full. She stroked his hair as he buried his face into her neck.

They laid there for a few moments. Then she felt the urge to move, rocking her hips experimentally. He raised his head and started to rock with her. Slowly, they found their rhythm. Then their tempo increased in harmony.

"Oh!" She said as she felt the familiar tightening in her belly and kept with his rhythm. With each thrust, she met it. She gripped his back hard as she brought her hips up faster and faster, not wanting to lose the sensation with each thrust. The head of his member was hitting her on the spot that made her head spin.

"Cloud," he said, panting against her as his hips thrust. His manhood was swelling and he knew he was coming to his end soon. She felt so good and her walls were tightening around him, almost painfully. "I'm almost..."

"Me too. Oh! Yes!" She cried out as he kept hitting that spot. She threw her head back and within few more thrust, the tightening snapped and her body exploded in the most sensual tingling and she shuddered against him. He groaned as her walls trembled against his manhood and he came hard, spilling his life seed into her in gushes. He gripped tight on her hips, rocking against her as his member kept spurting, overflowing her core.

She gasped, feeling the hot liquid fill her up inside and spilling out in a dripping puddle. He fell on her and panted, exhausted. She raised her trembling hand and stroked his long silver hair, smiling.

"Look," She said as she stared up.

He turned over and laid on his back by her side. He stared up and smiled. The shimmering green-blue in the rocks turned into a beautiful iridescent rainbow of colors. Bright specks of lights fell down upon them like snow, falling in graceful dances.

She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "It's like the gods had blessed us."

He nodded as he pulled her tight to his side and they watched the falling lights and the shimmering rainbow light show above them.

 **~M Content End~**

Note:

Sorry for delayed update. Two reasons; 1. busy, busy, busy. 2. Ffnet is being screwy again.

I don't have much to say about the lemon... eh, its fun to write sometime.

I'm trying to get around to _Soundless_ but I've run into a wall for that story. Life is getting hard for me at the moment. I am hoping my life will even out by June.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sephiroth blinked and turned over to his side. The incessant beeping was annoying, and he sat up. He looked around and pulled his clothes until he found his watch. He pressed a button, and it fell silent. He blinked, and the green number glowed 6 am on his watch. He fell back against the sleeping bag with a thump and rubbed his forehead. They had moved to the tent after several hours of repeated lovemaking the night before and fell asleep in blissful exhaustion. He turned over and pulled Cloud close to him and allowed his eyes close, falling back to sleep.

Beep-beep-beep!

He gritted his teeth, wondering why the watch was going off again. Didn't he turn it off a moment ago? He brought it to his face and blearily looked at it. His eyes widened, realizing two hours had passed. He nudged Cloud gently, "Wake up. We need to get up."

Cloud mumbled from deep in the cover. "It's not morning yet. It's still dark."

He chuckled, "Sorry, love. It is morning, 8 am to be precise. We got to get moving on."

"Oh." She emerged from the bag, her hair appearing more like a rat nest. She rubbed her head and turned her still closed eyes to him. "Mm, where are we going?"

Amused by her antics. "Kings' Tomb and Summon?" He asked as he pulled the sleeping bag open and stood up, stretching. He turned to her, and she opened her eyes, unfortunately right at the level where his crotch is. She blinked and shot her head up, blushing. He laughed and held out his hand. She grasped his hand, and he pulled her up. "A quick dip should get us awake and energized." He grabbed her bridal style and went to the river, stepping into the liquid. They hummed as they felt their sleepiness and exhaustion fade away as the silky water washes over them.

They emerged from the ether river and dressed in a fresh set of clothes and packed their camp. Cloud went to the river and dipped three bottles of ethers and placed them in her bag. He handed her an energy bar and a cup of hot coffee with sugar and milk, the way she liked it. He took his black and strong. They started to hike, eating their breakfast and missing the place they left behind already.

"We're getting close," Cloud said as she felt the summon calling get stronger.

They had stopped for lunch several hours ago and assumed they had traveled a total of thirty miles so far. They agreed to camp out in the tomb once they find it. They were beginning to miss the open sky and the warm sun. The deeper they went into the crater, the cavern grew colder, and there was ice sheet covering the illuminating walls like glass.

Cloud shivered and pulled her jacket tighter. Sephiroth ducked under a low ceiling of icicles and slipped down a sheet of ice. He grunted as he landed on the bottom. She peered over the ice, seeing he had gone down the slope sheet and fell right before the familiar door. "There it is." She said as she climbed and slid down the ice like it was a slide and came to a stop by his side. He helped her up.

They turned to the door and saw a similar design on the face. A circle in the center had nine spokes. However, the missing talk was in a different place on the ring.

Sephiroth took out a knife and slit a small cut on his finger. He drew the blood on the space, creating the tenth spoke. The door cracked and creaked, moving to the side, revealing the tomb within.

Cloud smiled as they entered, approaching the statue in the middle. It was a different man this time. Sephiroth glanced up at it. This man had medium length hair tied back with a ribbon and similar crown on his head. Instead of a robe, he had an elaborate tunic and thick belt. He looked muscular. He had palindromes on his shoulders, and there was intricate design along the edge of the armor.

"The second king, the king of strength." She said softly.

He asked, "The one before this one?"

"The first king, son of Meteor. He greeted death and welcomed him. He was the second king, he greeted Titan and took his strength."

Sephiroth turned to the statue. "So, Titan is the summon you will take from this one?"

"Yes."

He reached out and touched the statue. It glowed, and the palindromes disappeared. He felt the weight settle on his shoulders, and he looked to find them on his shoulders.

She smiled at him and said, "It's a good look on you. It's very becoming."

He chuckled and closed his eyes, thinking them away. He felt the weights fade and opened his eyes to find them gone. But he could sense them in his mind.

She turned and reached up to the pendant around the king's neck. The orb emerged, and she took it, bringing it to her chest and it disappeared into her. She opened her eyes, they glowed white, and the ground shook.

Sephiroth ducked as the pieces of ceiling tumbled down. A corporeal form of a man appeared before them, kneeling and its size nearly taking the entire tomb. He swallowed as the corporeal form faded, becoming a mist and went right into Cloud. He turned to see her eyes return to their lovely shade of blues.

"Titan." He said with a hint of amazement, and she nodded, grinning.

"His strength is amazing." She told him. "He will be very formidable."

"I bet." He said as he slid the backpack off his back and knelt to unpack few things. Cloud followed suit with her pack. They had everything set up for the night, deciding against using the tent in the tomb.

"If this is the tomb, where would their bodies be buried?" He asked as he held her close, looking up at the statue. They were huddled in the sleeping bag together to stay warm. It was freezing in the tomb, and their breath crystallized in the air.

She turned her head from his chest. "They are not buried. The tombs were erected to preserve the memories of them and to hold the legacies." She shifted her head up to meet his eyes, "Traditionally, they burned on the pyre."

He hummed and said, "The more you tell me about the Kings of Old, the more I am disgusted by the ShinRa for hiding the history and removing it from the land. I never knew any of these. Jenova and Hojo were careful in selecting what I should learn. There were times that I asked Angeal, my servant, questions that he could not answer. He died when I got a bit older." He frowned. "I am not sure how he died. He disappeared one day, and Jenova told me he passed away and I did not need a servant anymore."

Cloud frowned, "Sound like a horrible woman."

"She wasn't a great mother figure either." He squeezed her, "Let's get some sleep. We've got a long way out."

She snuggled close to him, grasping his hand. "Good night, I love you."

He remained awake for a little while longer, mulling over the thought of his ancestors before sleep took him.

* * *

"Oh!" Cloud shielded her eyes as they came out of the cavern. They had found a different path from the tomb, and it took them less time to find the exit of the cave, coming out at the base of the glassy spiral monument.

Sephiroth squinted his eyes as he scanned the crater around them. "At least we're out." He gestured to the rim of the crater that rose thousands of feet high above them. "We got a heck of a climb." He pulled a rope out of his pack and started to tie them around his waist and turned to her, wrapping the other end of the rope around her waist. "Just in case." He pulled it taught and tested the strength of his knots. He pulled out gloves and a pick-ax from her pack and handed them to her. He did the same for his and pulled the gloves on. "We're going have to be careful. Follow my every move."

She beamed at him. "Silly, I am from Niflheim. I go ice climbing from time to time. Can't be much of a difference."

He shrugged, returning the smile. "Less cold, less slippery, but dangerous all the same." He nudged her cheek with his fist affectionately. "Come on." They started to trek toward the north part of the crater and climbed the rocky face of the bowl.

"Oh!" Cloud muttered as the rock gave away under her foot halfway up the cliff. She held onto her pick-ax and struggled to find a foothold.

He looked over his shoulder and waited, feeling the tug on his waist. "You all right there?" He asked.

"A moment." She called back and swung slightly and stretched, landing her foot on another rock and held on, panting. "Rock gave away." She said and then continued to climb.

They managed to reach the rim after three grueling hours of climbing. Sephiroth helped Cloud up before they collapsed on the ground at the top, panting and covered in dirt and sweat.

"I miss the ether waterfall. It sounds so refreshing at the moment." She muttered, lying down akimbo.

He wiped his mouth after drinking from his canteen and handed it to her. "I'm not going back down there anytime soon. We need to get to Kalm Town."

"How far is it?" She asked as she sat up and drank from the canteen.

He pulled out a map and a GPS Cid had given him. "Kalm Town is twelve miles from here. We should be able to get there by sundown, granted if we don't run into any Wutaians."

She stood up and stretched. "Then we should get a move on." She helped him up, and they continued their trek, heading northwest across the grassy field.

* * *

An airship appeared over their heads, and they hurried to hide in a small wood ahead of them. But as they reached the tree line, the warriors dropped down on them and closed in. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and moved her to stand behind him. He could see they were more experienced warriors by their uniform design and knew they would have a challenge on their hands. He commanded for Masamune to appear. He felt the weight of the palindromes on his shoulders, and the sword in his hand appear. He felt at ease with them on, as if he was born into them. He fought off few of them but more kept dropping down on them from the airship.

Cloud kept behind him, feeling a panic rise. Her eyes darted to find a suitable spot to hide, but they surrounded them. They were closing in, and she could see Sephiroth struggling. Suddenly, her eyes went white, and she felt the corporeal form burst from her like an explosion. She gasped and watched as the summon swirled in the sky above and became a form of a giant man with muscles. He roared, shaking the ground.

Sephiroth and the warriors he was battling paused, turning their heads to see the titanic summon loom over them, casting an enormous shadow. His roar was thunderous. The warriors yelled in their native language, and he could catch few of them to be expletives.

The titan swept his hand across the ground, knocking the warriors aside. Another swing hit the airship out of the sky, sending it to the ground in a fiery crash.

Sephiroth took the opportunity and grabbed Cloud's hand and ran into the forest. They could hear the scream of the warriors and the roar of the titan. They kept running until they couldn't and stopped. They doubled over, panting.

Sephiroth looked up, realizing everything was silent. Not a birdsong in the tree. He murmured, "shit, that was tremendous."

Cloud gasped as she felt the corporeal form return to her invisibly. "It's over. Titan just returned to me now." She held a hand to her heart, feeling the rapid staccato of her heartbeats.

"You all right?" He asked as he found a log to sit and pulled a canteen out. She nodded and sat next to him, doing the same thing. "How the hell did that happen? I thought you could control them?"

She shook her head. "I can control them if I need them. But they can come out on their own if I am in danger. I guess it sensed the danger and came out on its own."

"Well, that's good to know." He said and closed his canteen, having drained the last of the water from it. He turned his head and chuckled. "We're almost to Kalm Town."

"Oh, good. A bed sounds very nice right now." She said as she stood up and stretched. Her legs burned in protest. "And a hot shower."

"Let's check it out. Hopefully, there are no Wutaians there." He said as he stood and they walked through the dark wood.

* * *

Aerith placed the book she was reading down in her lap and asked, "Why are you not telling him about the general yet?"

Zack turned his head from his place on the couch. He had been lounging on it lazily and counted the tiny cracks in the ceiling. He shrugged, "I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do." He turned back to counting the crack and realized he had to start over again and cursed inwardly.

"It had been, what? Three weeks?" Aerith asked as she stood up and went over to Zack. "We're locked in this wing, given permission to move about with escorts. Nothing has had changed since we got here. What is General Valentine waiting for? Where is everyone else being held?"

General Valentine had caught the tail end of her question as he entered the study. "I am waiting for Princess Cloud."

Zack sat up immediately and glared at the man. "They're probably dead or gone overseas by now."

General Valentine chuckled. "No. They're on the run. They have been giving my warriors difficult time. They have been seen north of the crater recently."

Zack stood up and crossed his arms defiantly. He watched as the general of Wutai walked around the room. His red cloak ditched, and he was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and boots. He was a good-looking man with ink-black hair that hung down around his shoulder, framing his pale face. He had Wutaian feature but was not dark enough to be one of them. Zack couldn't place how familiar the man looked. It still nagged him. He asked, "At least tell us why you want the princess."

General Valentine paused in his pacing and turned to the two of them. "Princess Cloud is a Summoner, correct?"

Aerith nodded and replied, "It's a no secret. Everyone knows that."

He wagged his finger as he continued his pacing before them. "She is to marry the prince and help him ascend the throne. It says so in the prophecy."

"Yeah," Zack muttered. "That's another thing everyone knows."

"However, no one knows that Prince Rufus isn't the rightful prince." General Valentine pointed out. "He is not of the bloodline of the Kings of Old."

Zack frowned. "So, he's King ShinRa's illegitimate son?"

General Valentine chuckled and turned to Zack. "No. My son is the rightful heir, and he was lost to me since birth." Aerith gasped, and Zack's jaw dropped. The man continued, "You see, my name is Vincent Valentine Crescent. I was King Consort to Queen Lucrecia Crescent, the former queen of Asgard. And this," He gestured to the room, "was our home twenty-five years ago, before ShinRa."

Zack stared at the man with an astounded face. "You… you were supposed to be dead."

"Indeed," Vincent replied. "When my wife was killed," He shook his head, "I know you believed she died in childbirth. But that wasn't true. Her handmaiden killed her and took our son. Her husband had me assassinated, but I got away and recovered from my wounds." He unlatched the buttons on his shirt to pull it aside, showing several scars from gunshot wounds to his chest. "They missed my heart."

The commander muttered expletives under his breath as he saw the scars. He wagged his finger toward Vincent. "It's a no wonder I thought you looked familiar. Your portraits in the attic, I've seen them." Vincent nodded. Zack ran his finger through his tousled hair. "So, you have no idea where your son is, the supposed prince that Princess Cloud was supposed to marry?"

"Indeed. I have been looking for him for years. He should be twenty-five years old by now, and gods know where he is." Vincent said as he waved his hand.

Zack looked away as his thought processed in his mind. Aerith stepped up to Vincent and asked, "You were trying to help Cloud, not capture her?"

"That's right."

"Oh."

"With Princess Cloud, she would've been able to find my son. You see, there are more to the prophecy than just their fate." Vincent said and pulled out the book from his pocket and flipped the pages to where he had marked. "The rightful heir will ascend the throne with the help of the Summoner. Peace will be restored and the three kingdoms united in harmony." He looked up to the two, "That was the last lines of the whole prophecy." He clapped the book close. "She will help the rightful heir to ascend the throne. She will find him and know he is the one. And Niflheim, Wutai, and Asgard would unite in the alliance."

Zack glanced up. "You said your son was taken at birth. Did you even get to see him?"

Vincent sighed forlornly. "Only for a moment. I remember he had green eyes and pale hair." He smiled wistfully. He turned angrily, "Jenova and Hojo would not tell me where he is."

"I thought you had everyone arrested?" Zack asked.

"You see," He turned back to the commander, "Jenova was Lucrecia's handmaiden, and Hojo was the attending physician when our son was born."

Zack's eyes widened. "Shit, now that makes sense."

Aerith sat down, covering her mouth in shock. "It can't be…"

Vincent glanced at the two, suspecting they know more. "Now, I've been told that the general with Princess Cloud is proving to be very formidable. He was seen wielding a sword." He flipped the page and showed them the drawing of the nodachi. "This. The Masamune of King Alexander, the first King." Zack swallowed, he had never seen Sephiroth wield a sword like that before. "Only the rightful heir to the throne can obtain the Kings' legacy. Masamune is one of the legacies. Either he took it from my son, or…"

"You think Sephiroth is your son?" Zack asked and then slapped his mouth, realizing he said the name.

"Sephiroth?" Vincent asked. "No, it can't be." He grabbed Zack by the shirt and pulled him close. "The general, his name is Sephiroth?" Zack bit his lips, refusing to reply. Vincent shook him angrily. "No one, I say." The Wutaian general snarled, "No one knew my son's name outside the room when he was born. Only four of us knew."

Zack stumbled and fell to the floor as Vincent shoved him. He rubbed his chest; he was beginning to see the similarities between Vincent and Sephiroth. They could genuinely be father and son. "Sephiroth is the Imperial General. Jenova and Hojo continued to serve King ShinRa and raised him as their son. If he is truly the rightful heir and has one of the legacies of the kings of old, then maybe you need to tell your warriors to back off and let them come to you."

Vincent sighed. "There is one problem. They have to be found soon as possible."

"What? What do you mean?" Zack asked. Vincent flipped the page to the end of the book and handed it to him. Zack read the passage, "The offering of the Summoner and the King grants another hundred of years of blessing to the kingdom. If there shall be no offering, the gods will turn their back. The Summoner will cease to exist. The King of Old will turn to dust." Zack frowned at the dark passage, feeling foreboding descending on him. He kept reading the rest of the passage and shot his head up, wide-eyed, "It says the world will end if they don't offer to the gods."

Vincent looked grim. "The Summoner will lose her power and die. The prince, being the heir of the Kings of Old will also die, and the gods will abandon this world. It's one of the agreements between Madoshi, the first man, and the god's eons ago. That's why it is important to keep the blood-line alive and to sit upon the throne. It is their power that keeps the world in balance."

Aerith stifled a sob and turned away.

Zack turned to her, asking, "Did you know about this?" She nodded. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

She wiped her eyes and said, "The Book of Oracles is taken seriously in Niflheim. When Cloud and I met Sephiroth at Costa Del Sol station, I immediately knew he was the one." She turned to him and stood straight. Zack's eyes widened as she began to glow and her clothes changed, becoming a long robe and her head covered in a delicate hood. "I am an Oracle of the Nibelheim Oracles. It is my duty to serve the Summon and help her." She then faded and returned to normal.

Vincent crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "A quiet mess we are in."

Zack turned to him and said with a deadpan, "No shit, Sherlock!" He threw his hands up in the air. "If you haven't interfered, maybe they would have finished by now!"

Aerith laid her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "No, Zack. If Vincent has not interfered, Cloud would marry the wrong prince and still die by the blood moon." She looked at the older man, "and they would not have discovered their fate. Everything works out as written by the Norns."

Vincent nodded and said, "I've been getting reports from my warriors that Princess Cloud had obtained three of the summons so far. Shiva, Hades, and Titan. However, the blood moon is two weeks away." Zack and Aerith gasped in surprise. "Now you see why it's imperative they are needed here."

Zack muttered few choices of expletives under his breath. "Can you have your warriors to back off?"

"No," Vincent replied and turned, leaving.

"The fuck why not?" Zack shouted as the door shut close.

Aerith sat down and replied. "It did not matter how many summons Cloud collects. Sephiroth and Cloud must be brought here to do the ceremony to stave off the curse of the blood moon."

Zack rolled his eyes and slumped down in the chair and spread his legs out and allowed his arms to drop over the sides of the armrest. He blew his bang out of his eyes. "This is so fucked up." He glanced over to Aerith. "Cloud know this?"

Aerith shook her head. "No. The Queen did not want her to worry about it. We all had thought Rufus was the prince and everything had worked out. When Cloud and I arrived in Costa Del Sol, I was confused when I sensed the bloodline in Sephiroth rather than Rufus; it took me a bit to figure it out. I was going to tell Cloud but," She waved her hand in the air, "the train."

Zack covered his face with his hand and dragged it down slowly as he groaned.

"My sentiment, exactly." Vincent deadpanned.

* * *

Note:

I hope you are enjoying the story. ^_^

No, this story will not end the way FFXV ended.

Thank you for reading! Until then!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sephiroth and Cloud approached Kalm Town with cautions and found it had not been invaded by the warriors yet. However, the entire town was quiet and on guard, having heard of the Wutaians' invasion and waiting for the next shoe to drop.

They were able to secure a room for a couple of days at the inn and freshened up. They ventured out and ate at one of the cafés for dinner and watched the news on television. There seems to be no change in the city. General Valentine of Wutai still was holding the palace hostage, and no one had come in or out except for the warriors.

"It's like they're waiting for something." A patron said in the café, watching the news.

The cook paused from the flipping burger and shook his spatula toward the television. "Ransom? Who knows!"

Cloud nudged Sephiroth who kept his hooded head down as he ate. She had her head covered with a scarf, and no one was bothered by them. "They're waiting for us?" She whispered.

He gave the nod. "You, specifically." He took a sip of his soda and replied, "I doubt they are looking for me anyway. You're the one they want. As far as they know, I'm helping you to stay hidden."

"We just got some new information." A reporter announced on television. They stopped and turned to watch. "I was just told that General Valentine has put out a new warrant for capture on General Sephiroth. He wants Princess Cloud, and General Sephiroth brought to him alive and unharmed. He is granting a million crowns reward to anyone who brings them in."

Cloud gasped, and Sephiroth staggered as he stared at the television. His photo was shown on screen next to Cloud's picture.

"Wonder what he wants with the general now." The cook muttered. "A million crowns, that's rather steep."

The patron scoffed and turned to his meal. "General Sephiroth? It's bloody likely anyone can capture him." He waved his fork, "He's dangerous, that's for sure."

Another patron joined him and exclaimed, "And that princess? There's a rumor that she can control the gods. It's impossible! They just wiped out two hundreds of warriors with a titan the other day!"

"There you go, bloody impossible. Not even for a million crowns. Maybe two or three each."

Sephiroth glanced at Cloud with amusement, "Two hundred warriors? That's farfetched. I believe it was about twenty."

Cloud giggled and pulled out some money and tucked them under her glass. "Mmm," She sidled up to him and wrapped her arms around his bicep. "Oh great protector, what would you do with me, a little summoner?" She whispered in his ear.

He grinned, pushing his now empty plate and turned on his stool, grabbing her around the waist. "I believe the General is about to ravish his little Summoner." He kissed her nose and helped her off the stool. They left the café and hurried back to their inn, laughing at the ridiculous thought of a million crowns on their heads.

* * *

"Mi'lady?" A servant asked as she opened the door.

Queen Freya turned and gestured for the servant to come in. "Yes?"

The servant pushed the door wider and bowed, "The Head Oracle is here to see you."

The queen turned and walked out of the room, her long pale golden hair flowing behind her like a cape. She pulled her fur jacket tighter. Despite it being summer, the rain in Nibelheim was always chilly.

"Head Oracle," Queen Freya greeted the older woman in a white hooded gown. A simple necklace adorned around her neck. "What bring you here?"

The Head Oracle bowed, "Queen Freya. I have come to check on the progress with your daughter."

Queen Freya sighed. The last time she had met with the Head Oracle was before Cloud's departure to Asgard. The Oracles devoted their time to the temple and almost hardly keep in contact with the outside world. She wrung her hands nervously. "Cloud went out of contact a day after she arrived in Asgard."

"What?" The Head Oracle asked.

"She's missing."

"Do you realize the severity of this situation?"

"Yes." Queen Freya replied and started to pace. "I know the blood moon is coming. I've been watching the news. She's somewhere in Asgard the Wutaians have invaded the entire country."

"If she doesn't get to the palace and offer with Prince Rufus, it's the end of everything."

"I know. I've been trying to get in touch with King ShinRa, but I could not get through."

The Head Oracle frowned and her voice was firm, "Find out soon. The blood moon is in ten days."

"Yes, Head Oracle." Queen Freya softly said and sat down on her throne, rubbing her forehead. The Head Oracle bowed and left. She waved for her advisor to approach. "Who was leading the Wutaians?"

"General Valentine." Lady Luna replied.

"General Valentine. That name sound familiar." Queen Freya replied and tapped the armrest of her chair. "Valentine, where did I hear that before?"

"Would you like me to find out?"

"Please."

"Yes, milady." Lady Luna replied, bowing and hurrying out of the room.

Queen Freya stood up and went to the window, looking to the sky where the moon hung low. It was two thirds full. "Oh, Cloud. I hope you find your way soon."

* * *

Cloud laid on top of Sephiroth's body, twirling design on his chest. "Mm. It's nice to relax every once in a while."

He ran his hand up and down her side, caressing her skin. They had returned to the inn and spent the next few hours in bed and enjoying the sweet pleasure. He still could scarcely believe she was lying on top of him, naked as the day she was born. She looked beautiful, looking down at him, flushed from their lovemaking.

"Mm." He replied. "I am still finding it hard to believe I am right here with you." He reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I've known you since you were young and cared for you for a long time. I hated the idea of you having to marry Rufus because of how much an asshole he was to you."

She pushed herself up and sat on his legs. "After my first visit with the ShinRa, Rufus was a brat and made my visit miserable. I cried to my mother when I got home. She told me to be patient, and Rufus would grow up and perhaps he would get better. It wasn't until that year you became our chaperone that my mother realized it was a mistake to enter the marriage contract."

Sephiroth pushed up onto his elbows. His brows had furrowed, "ShinRa's contract are binding."

"Yes," Cloud said. "Mother was upset and tried to find a way out of the contract. But with a bigger one over our head, we just couldn't. She decided not to let me return to Neo Midgar the following summer; I begged to come back."

"Why?" He asked.

She smiled and laid her hand over where his heart was. "You. I wanted to see you again. I suppose I had a crush on you then." She laughed softly and caressed his skin, becoming shy.

"Going shy on me now?" Sephiroth teased and sat up, grabbing her to hold her close. "I think it's too late for you to be shy now."

She swatted him playfully. "Shush." She leaned in and touched his nose with her nose. "I fell in love with you that year he threw my book in the water."

He smiled, "I remember that." He held her close, "I also started to feel strongly for you then too." He caught her lower lip and pulled gently. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, and he let go her lips and said, "Your mother won't have to worry about the contract anymore. You're mine now." He grasped her tighter to his body.

She laughed and pushed him down on the bed. "I was never going to be his anyway. It was always you that I wanted and I would have figured it out eventually to be with you."

He chuckled. "Oh, ho, ho… such a naughty girl you are." He bucked his hips, causing her to yelp and he flipped her over. "Such a scandalous queen you will be."

"Of course." She whispered seductively and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he came down, kissing her.

* * *

"A million crowns for the both of them?" Zack asked sarcastically as he watched the television. He threw the empty cup toward the screen, and it clattered against the glass. "He's desperate, that's for sure."

Aerith picked up the cup and placed it in the bin before retreating to the window. "Blood moon is in ten days."

Zack stood up and went to her, resting his head on her shoulder from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. They had gotten closer as they spend more time together, their feeling developing. "The ceremony, what are they supposed to do?"

She rested her head back on his shoulder and said, "They need to stand in the circle and offer their blood to the gods. This will renew the pact for a hundred of years. Just a drop from their hands."

"That's it? They don't have to be married or anything?"

Aerith shook her head. "Not really. But most of the time, it's symbolically and represents the unity between the Summoner and the prince to marry."

"So, every hundred years, the summoner and the prince from Kings of Old bloodline has to come together and commit to the gods to prevent from ending the world. So why now of all the time, everything's fucked up?"

Aerith turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, "That's what Queen Freya was afraid of."

He looked down at her. "Queen Freya? Explain."

Aerith closed her eyes and allowed her arms to drop to her sides, turning away from him. "In Nibelheim, when a Summoner is born, Shiva would reveal herself to the child. Princess Cloud was four years old when Shiva revealed herself. That's when Queen Freya knew her daughter would have to come to Asgard when she became older and renewed the contracts with the gods. They came to visit and met with King ShinRa and Prince Rufus. At first, they did not suspect anything strange. King ShinRa offered to arrange a marriage between Prince Rufus and Princess Cloud. Queen Freya agreed, and a contract was drawn." Aerith sat down on the still and leaned back against the pillows. "Princess Cloud would come and visit and stay here for a month every summer, supposedly to get to know Prince Rufus and strengthen their bond before the wedding. But every time Princess Cloud come back home, she would be crying and telling her mother how much she hated Prince Rufus. That's when Queen Freya started to suspect something was not right."

Zack rubbed his head. "Damn."

Aerith nodded and turned her head to the window, looking out to the city. The moon rose over the city, and the sky was clear. It was a beautiful night, and she wished she was walking in the famed markets with Cloud and having fun. "I am just happy that Cloud and Sephiroth are out there, fulfilling their destiny."

"What about the blood moon?" Zack asked concerned.

Aerith smiled at him. "I trust they'll make it in time."

"I hope so." Zack murmured.

* * *

Sephiroth woke with a start as he heard banging out in the hallway. He nudged Cloud and whispered, "Wake up!"

She moaned and rolled over, "Yeah?"

"The Wutaians are here," He said as he got out of bed and hurriedly gathering the clothes and tossing some to her.

She jumped out of bed and began pulling clothes on. She hopped, trying to tug the pants on.

Sephiroth hurried to the door and listened. He heard some of the guests protesting as the Wutaian warriors searched their room and then moved to the next door, banging on the door and kicking it open.

Cloud grabbed their packs as Sephiroth hurried to the window, pushing the panels open. He turned to her and gestured for her to follow. "Come on." He grabbed his pack and stepped out. They were on the second floor of the inn. He helped her onto the ledge and closed the shutter.

"Now what?" She whispered. They could hear the banging on their door now.

"The woods." Sephiroth gestured to the wood ahead. "I'll catch you when I'm down there."

Cloud's eyes widened as he jumped and rolled. He stood up and turned to her, holding his arms out. She gasped as she heard the door crashed as it was kicked down. She jumped and landed on his arms.

They ran toward the wood and kept on running until they got to a small cliff and ducked behind a large boulder.

"Did they follow us?" She asked as Sephiroth peered over the rock. He looked through the binocular and surveyed the wood. He could see the town and the warriors in the distance. "No. I think we got away this time. They're still in Kalm Town but just looking around. We stayed a bit too long in that town. They're going to be asking around and on our tail soon."

Cloud looked up at the sky in exasperation. She pulled her pack around from her back, rooting around in it and grinned in triumph as she found an energy bar and ripped the package open. He glanced at her in amusement, "Got another one?"

She dug into the bag and found another one. She handed it to him as he slid down from the boulder and sat next to her, taking the bar. She asked with a mouthful of granola. "Where to now?"

Sephiroth pulled out the map he had gotten from Cid from his pack and unfolded it. "Kalm Town is right here. Ah, there is a tomb somewhere in the area, but they had not pinpointed it. Our luck." He muttered.

Cloud tucked the wrapping into her bag and closed her eyes. "Maybe I'll sense it if we're close enough."

"Or we could try that." He said softly.

She breathed evenly, calming herself down to listen to her inner-senses. She could feel the summons inside her. It was strange to have the powers of the summons swirling deep in her soul. There, a faint tug of another one. She pulled at the tug, and it pulled back. She stood and turned around in her spot to find where the tug was the strongest. Ah, right there. An image came to her mind; a gnarly ancient tree, glowing white, hidden between rocks. The tree seemed to pull away from her, and she realized she was pulling away what appeared to be a path between the rocks, the sky was open above her, and the galaxy swirled, so close to the planet. She opened her eyes, facing the cliff wall toward the northeast. "Its somewhere that way."

Sephiroth stood and gestured, "There's a cliff. You're telling me it's inside the hills?"

She shook her head, "No. I saw a tree, between walls of rocks. It's not underground. The sky was above it."

Sephiroth glanced at the map he was holding and studied the drawing formation of the land. "There is an open field here; it is not accessible because of this cliff."

She pointed to what looked like a river cutting through the cliff. "What about that?"

His eyebrow rose. "That looks like a river, but I know there isn't one. I've flown over these land many times. It's nothing important to the Imperial Army, it was just remote part of the land, and we've never really bothered to check it out. It's really narrow."

"Let's check it out."

He folded the map and tucked it in his pack. "It's about five miles to east."

"Let's go then!" She quipped and walked through the maze of boulders that separated the cliff wall to the open grassy land. He gave a quick look to Kalm Town and noted the Wutaians had not moved.

Their journey was uneventful as they followed the long line of cliff wall except for encountering a mother coeurl when they stumbled into her den. Sephiroth had to fight her off while Cloud ran to safety. She managed to summon Shiva and shot the giant spotted feline away. He came away with three bloody lines on his arm, and she quickly treated it and wrapped his arm up.

They found a small crack in the cliff wall soon enough and slipped through it, finding it to be a long, labyrinthine path. It took them nearly couple hours and several dead ends before they came into an open field.

A large dome-like grassy hill stood in the center of the field, and they hurried toward it. A familiar door came in view.

"That was interesting," Sephiroth said. "No wonder no one found it, it's camouflaged." He approached the door and drew a bloody finger across the missing spoke on the wheel. It slid aside, allowing them access.

Cloud approached the statue of the king. His arms rested on his chest in X formation. The king looked younger than the others, shorter hair and a robe over a tunic and slacks. His style seemed more of the last century rather than thousand years old. "The king of justice and wisdom," she said softly with reverence. "He was the third king, and he wrote most of the laws and brought justice. He also was the first king to create an army, to protect the kingdom."

He reached out and touched his arms. The bangles around the king's wrists glowed before it vanished. Sephiroth drew his hand away to see the bangles appear around his wrists. "This is interesting," he commented as he inspected the bangles.

Cloud smiled and watched as it disappeared from his wrists. She turned to the king and frowned. "The summon isn't here." She turned around. She could feel it, and it was nearby. She went toward the door and stepped out and walked across the field to the rocky wall. Sephiroth followed her.

She found another path between the rock face and entered. The rock walls rose high above her, and she continued until she came to a small clearing. A large white tree trunk stood before her. She held her hand out, feeling the life of the planet within its trunk. The shimmering light shifted and flowed beneath her hand. Her eyes glowed, and the sky darkened. The stormy cloud formed above them and darkened. Her hair whipped furiously in the wind. Lightning crashed, hitting the tree with a bolt. Electric energy enveloped her and an apparition formed above them, taking the form of an ancient man with long beard and a staff. He bowed to them both, and another lightning crashed, he turned into a bolt of energy, vanishing into Cloud's chest.

She gasped as the wind died down and her eyes returned to normal. She held her chest, "Ramuh. The god of the sky."

Sephiroth whistled lowly and said, "I'm glad you didn't turn into a pile of ash."

She swatted him and walked past him. "Come on." He chuckled and followed her out.

* * *

Vincent entered a bedroom that belonged to King ShinRa. He looked around, and it had changed since he last remembered. But he was confident there was something that remained and went to the desk by the window. He walked around the desk, feeling the underside of the edge and found what he was looking for. He pressed a button, and a hidden compartment popped open on the side. He reached in and pulled out a tarnished pocket watch.

He had thought he lost it but remembered he hid it there before the birth of his son. He clicked the top and the face popped open. Inside was a portrait of Queen Lucrecia. He sighed as he traced the image with his finger. He had missed her for a long time and vowed to avenge her death.

"They told me you were here." Vincent looked up to see a short woman enter the room. She was dressed in full royal Wutaian warrior garb. Her hair was cut in a bob style, and her grin would have fooled anyone of her age, assuming she was a teen. But the minute she spoke, her voice gave away her maturity. She was in her mid-30s and had been ruling Wutai Island since she was in her teen when her father passed.

"Lady Yuffie," He bowed. "I have not expected you to come."

She scoffed and waved her hand, "I came to check on you. All I am getting on the news that you have holed up here in the palace and keeping the royal family prisoners." She moved to the bed and swept her long cloak aside and sat down, crossing her legs. "It's my army you are borrowing, after all."

"And I thank you for that," He told her sincerely.

"Now, what you got there?" She gestured to his hand. "A pocket watch? How sentimental."

He chuckled. She was unique and knew her since she was young. She wasn't one for jewelry, and pretty dresses like most rich noble girls were about. She trained with her father's best warriors and dabbled in politics. She could outthink any politicians that dared to look down upon her.

"Yes," he said. "I thought I had lost this a long time ago." he closed the watch and tucked in his pocket.

Lady Yuffie looked around the room. "Tacky decor. The use of red is wrong here."

Vincent gave a cocked grin. "That's King ShinRa for you. Lucrecia preferred softer colors. It used to be lavender and pale blue." he gestured to the gnarly red walls.

"You never really spoke much of her. What was she like?" Lady Yuffie asked, curious to know more about the man she knew most of her life. He had always kept a mysterious air about him.

He went to the window and stared out at the city. "Lucrecia. She was beautiful and a gentle soul. She loved her kingdom and cared for every being. She hated the thought of anyone going hungry and always made sure the charity organizations had enough food to hand out to the poor and the homeless. She hated the military and wanted to remove them. It took some talking and convincing to keep them for her protection." His sad face grew dark. "Not that it did her any good."

"How did you guys meet?" She asked with rapt curiously. He was finally opening up, and she realized she needed to tread carefully, he seemed to be processing raw emotions at the moment.

"Lucrecia was the only daughter of King Gast; he was already in his old age when she was born. He lost his wife when she was young and doted on her. She was his crown jewel. He never remarried, and by the time she became a young woman, he was already on his deathbed and wished for her to marry so he would not have to worry about continuing his bloodline." He turned to her. "You see, King Gast was born to a great king and the previous Summoner, and he believed strongly in ensuring his father's bloodline, and it took him a long time to find a suitable husband for his daughter. He was never satisfied."

"Until he met you?"

Vincent chuckled. "Oh no. He hated me at first. I was a noble son of Lord Grimoire from Wutai, and my mother was his wife's closest friend. When my father introduced me to King Gast, he threw us out. I actually met Lucrecia in the garden when I was being shown to the gate. She was so upset how we were treated by the guards and demanded her father to apologize."

"That must have been a sight," Lady Yuffie laughed.

"It was. Lucrecia and I became friends at first, but it wasn't long that we realized we were in love with each other. I wanted to marry her, not because of the kingship, but to be her husband and be by her side. I could not see my life without her then." He grimaced as the emotions were overwhelming him and continued, "I told her how I felt and my desire to propose. She took it as a proposal and said yes." He chuckled, remembering as if it were yesterday. "She demanded, again, to her father to allow us to marry. He refused at first, but then Lucrecia said she refuses to marry anyone else and threatened to become a virginal Oracle and hide away in Niflheim temple for the rest of her life if she could not be with me. That was enough to shake him. He relented and allowed us to marry. It wasn't long after that he passed away."

Lady Yuffie had gotten up and joined his side as he spoke. "She sounded like a wonderful woman."

He nodded. "You would have liked her. I am sure she would worry obsessively about you during your childhood."

She chuckled and then her smile died. "How did she die? Childbirth?"

"No. That was a rumor." Vincent replied and leaned against the wall beside the window. The afternoon sun shone through the sheer curtain, illuminating his profile. "It took several years for her to become pregnant. She was so overjoyed and believed she was carrying a son." Vincent fell silent for a few moments before speaking again, "There was political unrest with the noble houses. The hundred-years anniversary of the heir and Summoner pacts with the gods was approaching. Some of the houses didn't want to proceed with the ceremony, saying it was ancient tradition and the times have changed. Some of them were unbelievers and wanted to remove us from the throne, saying we were holding back the people from the future." he shook his head and clenched his hands. "Fools. They dared to say the gods were blasphemous and that we were using it as an excuse to keep the family line on the throne." The Wutaian ruler moved closer to Vincent and laid a comforting hand on his arm. He tensed and then relaxed, looking at her to see concerns in her earthen steel eyes. "The ShinRa house was among the powerful nobles and had gotten supporters on his side. Lucrecia worried, almost constantly to the point that she had to be bed-ridden. By the time it was time for our son to be born, she was weak and anemic. She struggled with the birth. But he was born, a healthy eight-pound boy with a set of lungs." He smiled softly. "I was able to hold him for a moment. Lucrecia wanted to name him Sephiroth."

Lady Yuffie gasped. "Isn't that?"

He nodded. "Yes. It is him. He never knew. General Sephiroth is my son."

"And he's out there with the princess?"

"Yes. That's why I am waiting."

"If she didn't die in childbirth, then how?" she asked.

"Jenova," He spat the name with much hate. "She was Lucrecia's trusted handmaiden. When I placed our son in the bassinet, she stabbed Lucrecia several times. I turned when I heard her scream, and I was shot, several times by the doctor attending the birth, Hojo. They took the baby and left." he clenched his hand on his chest where he was shot. The pain still lingered even after twenty-five years. "I was able to get to her, and she was gone." tears dripped from the corner of his eyes. Lady Yuffie sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I passed out. By the time I woke up, I was in the airship and heading to Wutai. Some of the loyal servants heard the shots and found us. They had to take me away, the palace was invaded and the next thing I knew, ShinRa took the throne. I lost my wife, my son, and my kingdom that night." He took a long breath and wiped his eyes. "I spent the next twenty-five years waiting, biding my time."

Lady Yuffie nodded. "You have been the most loyal and trusted friend to my family." She gripped his arm. "Why now?"

Vincent grasped her hand and held it affectionately. He knew she was in love with him for years and refused any suitors in the hope he would turn to her. "The blood moon is coming, the hundred-year anniversary of the pact with the gods. If it doesn't happen, we're doomed."

Lady Yuffie frowned. "Doomed?"

"Cease to exist when the gods abandon us. Ragnarök."

Her eyes widened. It was not Wutaian's tradition to follow the ways of the Oracles and the gods, but they knew enough to respect it. They also believed in the gods and life came from the crater in the heart of Asgard. "Your son and Princess Cloud, they must do the pact renewal?"

"Yes."

"I see. I understand why you sent my army to capture them. When is it?"

"In ten days."

"Shite!" She yelped.

He chuckled weakly at her reaction. "My sentiment exactly. It is essential for them to be brought here." He took her hand and led her out of the room and through the palace until they reached the throne room. He gestured to the large circular decor on the floor. It was laid in marble and gold. There were ten spokes shaped like a spear pointing outward from the center, creating a wheel symbol. The throne sat high and north of the circle with stairs descending around it.

"The Circle of the Gods," Vincent said and led her straight to the center where all points met. She could see the runes in darker gold laid in the spears. "Goddess of light, Holy." He turned to the east. "Light of the Dawn." He gestured to the window where the sun would rise. He turned and faced west. "God of the darkness, Meteor. Where the sunset."

"Oh... Now I get it." She murmured. "I had always thought it was overdone decor the way the room was designed, but I can see the signs."

Vincent nodded and turned northward, "North, goddess of life, Phoenix." Then he turned to the south, "South, god of death, Hades." He raised his arms to the two spokes on the sides of the south, "Titan, god of the land and Leviathan, goddess of the sea."

Lady Yuffie noticed there were four more spokes on the north part. "And those?"

Vincent smiled, "Shiva, goddess of ice." he gestured to the one next to the western one and moved up, "Ramuh, god of the sky." he shifted to the west, "Ifrit, god of fire."

There was one more spoke left. "And this?" She asked, gesturing to the last one east of Phoenix.

"Bahamut. God of Kings."

"Oh!"

"That one has never been summoned. There is an old, old legend stating that if he ever was summoned, the hundred-years pacts will end, and humanity will forever have the gifts of the gods."

"If he is summoned, then we won't have to worry about Ragnarök?"

Vincent became grim. "That's the thing. Legends say he will come on the eve of Ragnarök." She paled. "He will judge the world of deem if it's worthy or not."

"Shite." She muttered.

"That's why it is imperative that Princess Cloud and Sephiroth has to be here before the blood moon. To offer their blood to the gods right here, in this spot." He pointed to the center of the spokes.

"Sacrifice?"

Vincent shrugged. "Just a drop each. They have to be present to face the gods."

"Oh, good." Lady Yuffie blew air in relief. She may have been a warrior, but she didn't like death any better than the next person.

"Truth to be told, we do not want Bahamut to be summoned." He said.

"What would it take to summon Bahamut?"

Vincent stared at the said summon's spoke. "If a summon is misused or there is no offering."

Lady Yuffie swallowed hard.

* * *

Note:

I'm back! I had to put this story and Soundless on hold for a while as I finish my semester at college. It was crazy due to so many different projects and assignments I had to finish. I turned in my research paper that I was working on for 2 years last night and got my grade today. I can say I am happy with the result. Now, I cannot think about school and focus on the stories and other personal projects for the summer! ^_^

I hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sephiroth frowned as he felt a buzzing coming from his pack. He paused and slipped it off his back and started to search in the bag. He pulled out a phone and raised an eyebrow. He had thought his phone was lost when he and Cloud had jumped into the river a while ago. He flipped it open and answered, "Yes?"

"Ah, finally!" Cid's voice filled his ears. Sephiroth gave a side-eye to Cloud. "I got your phone fixed, but I wasn't sure if it was working. It took a while to get through."

"Thank you," Sephiroth said. "What is it?"

"There's a truck by the old silo off the side of the road about ten miles west of Kalm Town. I figured you probably need it after searching for the tomb in the area."

"We've found it. I see the silo ahead." Sephiroth squinted his eyes. They had been walking through the trees, keeping in line with the road but staying out of sight. "Thank you."

"It might break down eventually, it's the best I can give you for now. It should get you where you need to go."

"Appreciate it," Sephiroth replied and nodded to Cloud, gesturing to the silo.

"All right. I'll let you go. Call me if you're in a bind." Then Cid hung up the phone.

Sephiroth slipped it into his pocket and pulled the pack up. "Cid has a truck for us at the silo. It should get us to our next destination, the volcano."

Cloud smiled, "That's kind of him."

He smiled at her, "Yeah. When all of this is over, we should reward him greatly." She laughed.

They found an old truck at the base of silo among several other abandoned cars. He was able to find the key in the visor and start it up.

"Oh good," Cloud commented as the engine roared to life and rumbled.

Sephiroth inspected the dashboard and tapped it. "Full gas, engine sound okay. Should be fine as long we don't push it too much." He put it in gear and backed the truck out of the lot and pulled onto the road and they were off.

Cloud pulled out the map and traced where they had been. "Volcano is right here… We'd have to either take the Corel road or Old Midgar highway."

"Forget Corel road. Too many Wutaians. They took the base there; we would be passing too close to the base. We'll have to take the Old Midgar highway."

"What about…" Cloud traced her finger farther northwest and peered at the name of the road. "Gongaga highway? It's a long way around."

"That's precisely why we're not going that way. It's too long. It will take us right into the Gongaga marshland, and it would be three days trip out of the way. We will have to go through Old Midgar and try to pass by without getting any attention, and we should be able to get to the volcano."

She began to close up the map and searched through her pack, pulling out a hoodie sweater and pulled it on and fixing her hair in a messy bun. "Hope we don't run into any trouble there."

"Yeah."

"The volcano, won't it be dangerous there?" She asked.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Not so much. It's active, but it hasn't erupted for a long time. There's a town there and an outpost. A lot of people hike the volcano for the thrill of it, and it's an attraction there. We can get a guide."

"Have you been there?"

"To the town, yes. But I haven't hiked the volcano yet." He glanced at her and smiled. "Though, Hojo did, a long time ago." He murmured as an afterthought.

"Really?" Cloud asked, "I remember Hojo. I never felt comfortable around him."

"I don't think anyone is. He knows his medicine, but he doesn't have a good bedside manner. Nor a father."

"Now we know he isn't your father. Do you wonder who your parents were?"

Sephiroth became silent for a long while. Cloud decided to let it go and turned her head away, watching the scenery of the passing land. She could see a herd of tall Anak grazing in the field. They looked majestic with the long neck and spiraled horns. They moved with grace on long powerful legs.

He finally replied, "I do wonder who my parents were. Were they good people? Was my mother kind and beautiful and my father strong and wise? I keep imaging them to be someone the opposite of Jenova and Hojo. I don't know why."

She turned to him and scooted over the bench and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. She said, "I am sure they are. I can see it now, your mother was a beautiful woman, you might have gotten her eyes. Kind and loving. I bet she loved you so much. And your father. He might have been proud of you." She glanced up and poked his nose. "You might have gotten his handsome feature."

He chuckled, "That's nice to know."

"Maybe we'll find out who they were when everything is over." She said and fiddled with the radio, finding a station and closed her eyes as the music filled the cab.

He glanced down at her and squeezed her gently. He turned his gaze back to the road.

* * *

The truck's engine started to make sputtering noise as they exited the tunnel. Sephiroth grimaced as he pressed the gas pedal a little more and silently urged the truck to keep going. "I think the truck is losing gas faster than it should."

Cloud pointed ahead of them, "That's Old Midgar."

They could see several warriors barricading the road ahead. She hurried and pulled her hood on and sat back. He did the same and eased the gas, allowing the truck to slow down.

"Halt!" One of the warriors flagged him down.

Sephiroth stopped the truck and rolled the window down halfway, and glass got stuck. "Sorry, the window won't go all the way down."

The warrior frowned, peering into the cab, getting a look at the two of them. "Who are you and where are you heading?"

Sephiroth gave Cloud a glance and replied, "I'm Jack, and this is Lucy, my wife. We're passing by to visit her mother on the other side of Old Midgar. Apparently, my truck needs gas."

The warrior grunted and waved them on, "Go on."

Cloud kept her head straight and whispered. "They just let us by."

Sephiroth murmured, "I know. They're not very smart." He drove into Old Midgar, and the truck sputtered to stop and died. "Look like we're going have to push the truck to the gas station there and give Cid a call." They got out of the truck and stretched. He waved for her to sit on the driver's side and placed it in neutral. He pushed the truck toward the gas station while Cloud steered.

"Surrounded by Wutaians, worse place to be." Sephiroth wiped his brow as Cloud put the truck in park. He reached into his pocket for his phone when he heard a voice behind him. "What's going to be, honey?" He turned to find a middle age woman in a red leather jacket and tight shorts. Her blond hair was tied up and topped with a cap that indicated she worked at Highwind shop. She was snapping gum and grinning at him. He had to admit she was gorgeous for her age. She cocked her hip sideways and rested her hand on it. He could see a wrench on the other hand. "Gas? You need gas?"

Sephiroth blinked and nodded. "Actually, more than gas. The truck's broken down."

She walked up closer to him and peered up at his face. He stepped back but hit the truck. She chuckled, waving her wrench toward the truck. "I worked on that truck before, you know." She turned around and gestured for him to follow. "Come on in, tell princess to come along too."

Cloud frowned, "Sure we can trust her?"

He gave Cloud a look and shrugged. "See her hat? Highwind. But I wouldn't be careless."

They followed the woman in her shop and found her in the office in the back.

"Cid said to keep watch for you two in case if you guys end up here." She said as she closed the door behind them. "I'm Scarlet. An old friend of Cid." She sat down and kicked her feet up on her desk.

"Cid did mention having friends across the kingdoms." He said. "The truck broke down, and we still have ways to go."

She smiled and waved her hand. "No problem! I'll have that truck fixed up in a jiffy. Though it won't be ready until tomorrow." She placed her feet down and pulled the phone closer, "My sister, Shera, runs the inn in town and I'll have her put you both up for the night." She dialed and waited a moment before speaking again, "Shera! I have a couple here that need a place to stay for the night." She nodded, "Mm. Honey," she looked up to him, "She said she has one room left, and it has one bed." Sephiroth gestured it was fine. "Mm, yes he said he'll take it. No. Remember what I told you? It's them. That's right. All right, I'll be coming over with them." She hung up the phone and stood up. "Let's get you both settled in. Leave it to us to take care of you."

Cloud asked, "What about the Wutaians? They're everywhere."

Scarlet blew a bubble, and it popped before she replied. "If you made it past the checkpoint at the end of the tunnel, you can relax a little bit. They've been here for nearly three weeks, and from what I hear, they're getting sick of standing around and doing nothing. So expect them to be a bit lax."

They reached into the truck, and Sephiroth pulled both packs out and handed Cloud her pack. "Lax or not, they are trained to be alert for as long as they live." He said seriously, he wasn't going to relax on words of a person he just met.

Scarlet nodded. "Just keep your heads down and follow me." She swagged across the street and slipped into an alley that leads them right into a courtyard. She waved at a passerby and skipped up to the inn and entered. It was a small two-story inn with several rooms on the second floor. Sephiroth could see that the glass in the windows was nonexistent but had shutters and overlooked the city. Old Midgar was known to be warm and sunny almost year round.

"Shera, dear. Here are our guests." Scarlet approached the counter, greeting a plain woman in her mid-40s. Sephiroth realized they were twins and a polar opposite of each other. While Scarlet wore revealing clothes and bright red lipsticks, Shera wore no make-up and dressed in a simple romper dress with an oversized cardigan that covered her up modestly.

Shera smiled at them and handed a key. "Welcome to Old Midgar. Your room will be at the end of the hallway. If you need anything, call room service."

Sephiroth took the key and nodded his thanks. He turned to Scarlet and asked, "When should we expect the truck to be done?"

Scarlet shrugged. "Probably mid-morning."

Cloud smiled. "Thank you, Scarlet and Shera. We appreciate it."

Scarlet scoffed, waving her hand. "Ah, darling!" She smiled, "You're doing us a favor. Kick those ShinRa's asses. We've suffered under their rules in the last twenty-five years. Insane increases in taxes, underpaid employment, and lousy healthcare? Come on, it was better before ShinRa's rule."

Sephiroth stared at her stoically. He had heard enough complaints in his army about the same issues and didn't realize it also impacted the rest of the population across the kingdom. "We will."

Scarlet waved them farewell and sauntered out. Sephiroth and Cloud went up to find their room.

As soon they got in the room, she made a beeline for the bed and flopped down on it. He closed the door and locked it and slid the deadbolts in place. He hurried over to the shutters, looking out to the streets and closed it and latched the hooks. He worked his way around the room, inspecting and finally after thirty minutes, he sat down next to Cloud.

"Done with your inspection?" She asked.

"Yes. We should be all right laying low here for the night. Once the truck is ready, we're out of here immediately."

She sat up. "We're gonna need some supplies, we ran low on some stuff."

"Call room service and see if they can collect the supplies we need." He told her sharply and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

Cloud reached for the phone indifferently. "Sure."

When he got out of the shower, she greeted him with a smile, sitting back on the bed in tank top and underpants, eating chips. "Shera is having her nephew collect the supplies for us. I also ordered dinner for us."

"I am sorry if I seemed a bit harsh earlier." He said as he sat next to her on the bed and took some chips when she offered the bag to him.

Cloud leaned her head on his shoulder and replied, "Nothing to forgive. You had a long day, and I know being here surrounded by the Wutaian can make you tense." She sat up and turned to him on all four and smiling seductively. "How about a little fun before dinner arrive? We got an hour."

Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow. "An hour?"

She hummed and peeled the towel away from his lap and looked down, "I know who agreed..."

He groaned as she ducked her head. "Ah!" The last coherent thought he had was wondering where the hell she learned to do what she was doing to him.

Vincent watched Lady Yuffie inspect the library. He was grateful for her company. He was getting antsy and wounded up staying in the palace. It wasn't the same as when he used to live there, he supposed it was all the prisoners he had locked away in different rooms across both wings. Commander Zack and the princess' lady in waiting, Aerith, were in the east wing while he had King ShinRa locked up in the west wing, closer to the dungeon. Prince Rufus had been stubborn and inconsolable, which he had kept him in his own wing. The Turks were closer to the king. He had not once visited the King; it did not matter to him. Old Roscoe ShinRa had nothing to offer. Of all of them, it was Hojo and Jenova that proved to be dangerous enemies, and he had them locked in the dungeon separately and heavily guarded. He did not trust them.

Lady Yuffie turned to him, holding a book. "You know, I just realized something…" She placed the book down on the table beside her. "In the entire palace, I have not seen one Book of Oracles. Don't this kingdom follow the belief of the Oracles?"

He shook his head. "Not since that night. King ShinRa and the other houses had the book banned and burned every copy in the kingdom. They even went to extend to close down the temples and exiled all of the oracles. They were very throughout. Any generations younger than my son knows nothing of the Oracles."

"So, your son has no idea?"

"I'm inclined to believe he has not been taught." He went to her side and tugged her chin up. "But don't worry, once he is here, I will be sure that he learns and have him reintroduce the Oracles into Asgard once again."

She looked up at him and smiled. "That's good."

Vincent looked up as a warrior entered and bowed to them. He stepped back from Lady Yuffie and gave the warrior full attention. "Yes?"

"They were tracked to Kalm Town. They slipped away before we could find them. However, there were reports of Ramuh appearing in the sky in the north momently."

"So, they've found Ramuh." Vincent murmured. "Why are they collecting the summons?" He rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Sir," the warrior continued, "He has been seen with armors now."

"Armors?" Lady Yuffie asked. "What is he talking about?"

* * *

Vincent pulled a book out from his shirt pocket. Lady Yuffie recognized it to be the book he always carried around and watched as he flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He held it out to the warrior and asked, "Is this what he was seen with?"

The warrior looked up at the image in the book, it was a drawing of a king with the armors. "Yes sir, that very armors. And the bangles, I've seen him with them too."

"Thank you. You may return to searching for him. I would recommend you to move the search toward Old Midgar and the volcano."

Lady Yuffie turned to him as the warrior left. "All right, tell me. What is that book? You've always carried it around and writing stuff in it."

He chuckled. "I suppose I can tell you now. It's my notes on the Kings of Old. I was not considered the true king, but a consort king. Lucrecia was the one who carried the bloodline of the Kings of Old. I studied, spending a lot of time in this library," He gestured to the grand room with thousands of books on the shelves that lined the walls and rising nearly three stories high. "Since I knew we were going to have a son, I made it my mission to research on everything I can find on the Kings of Old and recorded them here. The bloodline went back nearly thousands of years; however, there were only seven kings born to the bloodline and each one of them has a legacy to pass on to the next king. When Sephiroth become a king eventually, he will create a new legacy and pass it on to the next king after he passes."

She took the book and flipped through it, surprised to see so many details crammed into the pages. Drawings, notes, and references. "You have collected a lot."

"Unfortunately, the only thing I was not able to collect was the locations of the tombs."

"Why? Shouldn't there be a record anywhere?" She raised her arms to the library around her.

He chuckled. "No, love. That's the thing when a king dies, he is not buried, but burned at a pyre. The queen will choose the location of the tomb and erect a statue in the king's image and leave a summon. It has never been recorded, but passed through words. Lucrecia never told me the location and she was the last to know and it is forever lost."

She paused at a page, and her eyes widened. "This one, it's in Wutai."

"Yes. The only one I know of. You see, that was King Gast, Lucrecia's father. It was Lucrecia's wish to erect his tomb in Wutai."

"That means, General Sephiroth and Princess Cloud will end up in Wutai eventually."

"If they continue the pattern and find the other tombs in the next few days."

"Shouldn't you let them find the tombs? It seems to be their goals." She asked, handing his book back.

He shook his head. "No. They must be here before the blood moon. Finding the tombs takes time, and they have no knowledge of where they are."

She crossed her arms and protested, "But they have found," She ticked her fingers, "Four so far. That's a lot."

Vincent frowned and turned away, stalking toward the window and stood there. "It's a fool quest. What purpose would that fulfill if they find all of the tombs? The world is in danger!"

Lady Yuffie sighed. "You are stubborn. I know you my whole life, apparently, your son is stubborn too!" She stomped her foot down. "It's too late for me to withdraw my warriors. Do what you want. I am leaving. I'm going to wait for them in Wutai. They are going to make it there, and that's when I will tell them about the blood moon. You stay here for all you want." She huffed and turned around, leaving the library but not without slamming the doors.

Vincent winced as the slam echoed. He sighed and gripped the book tight in his hand. "We'll find them. We have to."

* * *

Note: Thank you for being patient, I know I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with other project and summer break. I might be rolling with this story to get it finished and out of the way.

How do you like it so far? Let me know. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sephiroth found himself back in the palace, staring up at the empty throne. He looked around; it was dark and quiet. He remembered the place bright and sunny with the windows all around the room, showing the kingdom of Asgard. But the windows were black, revealing a vast dark void. He took a step forward, and his footfall echoed loudly, ringing in his ears painfully and decided against moving any further.

"My son." He jerked and turned to see a woman standing behind him. She looked beautiful in a long gown. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and a circlet decorated her forehead. He could not tell what color it was because she was entirely monochromatic, transparent, and glowing.

He realized the implication of her words and asked, "You're my mother?"

She walked around, and her footfall made no sound, and she glided with a graceful movement. "You've grown into a handsome, strong man. I am very proud of you." He turned, following her and unsure of what to say. She continued, "Finish your task. Don't worry about your father."

He blinked and asked, "My father? He's alive?" He reached out to her as she started to fade away, and then he jerked awake. "Mother?"

Cloud mumbled in her sleep and turned over to lie on her back beside him. He turned his head to his end table and saw the clock blinking in the dark. It was five in the morning and felt nostalgic for the days when he would wake up at five and train. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead and turned to sit, resting his arms on his knees. The dream was unusual.

Cloud turned over and stretched out. She felt the coldness of the sheet and blinked her eyes open, finding the bed beside her empty. She looked out the window and saw him standing, leaning against the wall and looking out to the city as the sun rose. "How long have you been there?" She asked sleepily.

He started and turned to her, smiling. "Good morning. I've been up, oh," He glanced at his watch. "Couple of hours." He went over to the bed and crawled on top of her.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like waking up with you beside me, and I was disappointed you were gone."

"Then, maybe you should wake up with me at five and join me in my training."

"Five? That's way too early!" She moaned and then burst into giggles as he tickled her. "No, no!"

He grinned and relented, falling to his side and pulled her close. "In a couple of hours, we'll be on our way to the next destination."

She pushed up onto her elbow, "I am happy being with you, even being on the run. If we have to do this forever, I'm content."

He chuckled, kissing her. "I don't deserve you at all."

"Well, you're stuck with me." She laid back down, snuggling close to his side. "There's always Niflheim."

He exhaled. "I'm not going to give up just yet." He became silent and stared at the ceiling above them, "I don't know why, but we have to find them all. It's more than just having to fight the Wutaians off." He felt her head shift on his shoulder, nodding. "There's more to it. I just know it." He jerked out of the bed as the door slammed open. Cloud gasped, falling over the bed on her side and scrambled to stand up, grabbing the sheet around her naked body.

"You're surrounded!" A warrior shouted as the door crashed on the floor and entered. Several more came in after him.

Sephiroth glanced at the window, and all of the shutters were ripped open, revealing five more warriors on the patio. He cursed and held his hands up. He couldn't fight them off in the room, it was too small, and there was too many of them.

"Grab him!" The first warrior shouted, and Sephiroth was grabbed by two of the nearest to him. Then he glanced at Cloud. "Get dressed." He waved his arms, "Get their things; bring them out."

Cloud gasped as they shoved Sephiroth out of the room. "Seph."

He looked back, "Do what they say. Don't even try."

She nodded and grabbed her clothes, watching three warriors standing guard, training their guns at her. "Can I have at least some privacy?" One of them grunted and gestured for the other two to turn around. He glared at her. She scoffed and started to dress with the best she can, keeping the sheet around her. When she finished, the one watching her grabbed her arm and shoved her out of the room. She joined Sephiroth in the foyer of the inn.

"Sorry, Hun," Scarlet said as she greeted Cloud, sitting on the counter with three Wutaians pointing guns at her. "They got to me early morning."

Sephiroth took Cloud into his arms. "You all right?"

"Fine. What's happening now?"

"Shut up." The first warrior spat. "You two, this way." He gestured toward the entrance, "Let's go."

Sephiroth held Cloud's hand, and they followed the first warrior. The others followed, surrounding them. They went to the parked airship in the street in front of the gas station and boarded it. Soon, the airship lifted into the sky and flew away from the city.

Shera asked as the airship disappeared. "What now?"

Scarlet shook her head. "I don't know, sis. The gods will take care of them. I hope."

"You two; let's go." A warrior said as he gestured to them.

* * *

Vincent went up to a door and held his hand out. It opened, and he entered. There was a crystal statue in the room and approached it. He gasped and deeply inhaled as he looked at the figure; it was in the likeness of Queen Lucrecia. A tear fell down his cheek, and he dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his torso and sobbed silently.

A former servant approached him and told him where to find the hidden tomb deep in the palace. He was surprised that the servants came together during the uprising of ShinRa's rule and gave her pyre and erected a monument in her honor. He didn't hesitate to find it.

He looked up at the beautiful crystal statue; it looked exactly like her in life. The gentle expression on her face with a loving smile. Long flowing hair down her back in waves. He could see the servants were gracious enough to include her favorite gown, floor-length silk that wrapped her body in a gentle flow. She looked ethereal.

"Oh, Lucrecia." He murmured and sniffled. It had taken him so long to grieve his wife's death properly. "I missed you every day, not a day pass that I don't think of you."

A hand landed on his shoulder, and he gasped, looking up to find Lucrecia standing before him, smiling. He stumbled and stood, "Lucrecia?" He glanced up at the statue and to the woman. She seemed real.

She reached out and caressed his face. "Vincent."

"Lucrecia, how is this?" He looked at her and touched her hand on his face.

She shook her head, "I'm long gone. It's the gods." She told him. "I've come to tell you, let our son finish his tasks. It is the gods' wish for him to finish."

"But," He protested. "The blood moon."

"He will come and do what he must do."

He shook his head, "He only has finished four out of seven, he still got ways to go, and he has no idea where. It took him four weeks to get just three of them. He is not going to make it in time."

Lucrecia smiled. "Always so skeptical. Have faith."

He dropped his hand and head, realizing her words. She had always said that to him every time he felt stressed out or feeling things were not going his way. He was always practical and a strategist. She was his perfect balance, his opposite, a serene and calm person with a strong sense of faith. She made him feel better. He nodded in defeat. "I should've remembered that." He looked up at her and smiled. "Have faith. That's what you have always said. It never did you wrong."

"Of course. Now," She said, "Move on. Live. You haven't been truly living in the last twenty-five years."

He made a quiet sob. "Lucrecia. You're my everything, my other half. I've been living this long to avenge you."

She shook her head sadly, "That's not what I wanted for you. Sephiroth is on his destiny's path; don't interfere."

"Then, what should I do? All of this, for nothing?"

She smiled and drew back, becoming transparent. He gasped and reached out to grasp her, but his hand went through her. "I love you. Move on, live, and love again for me. I know she is good for you. You're right; I do like her." Then she faded.

He stared in the spot where she was, and a tear fell. He dropped his head and fell to his knees silently, sitting there for a long moment to collect his turbulent emotions and thoughts.

After several hours, he closed the door to the tomb and returned to the throne room. He found the warrior that had been reporting to him waiting. "What news do you have now?" He asked.

"We have them. They're at Corel Base." The warrior said.

Vincent's face masked in surprise, "You actually have them?"

"Yes, sir. They were in Old Midgar, hiding in the inn, and we surrounded them. They didn't fight back."

He frowned, "How unusual. Let's go." He gestured, walking toward the front entrance.

* * *

Sephiroth turned as the cell door slammed into his face. He sighed and gripped the bar, looking out to the hallway, they had tripled the guards and taken their bags, phones, and whatnots away. They were leery of him and her because they could not carry the weapons that they had within them.

"It's heavily guarded here." He said and went to sit beside her on the bench.

"Why didn't you let me summon?" She finally asked. They had been silent the whole time since they were taken.

He rubbed his face. "There were too many civilians close to us. It could hurt them."

She sighed and nodded, realizing he was right. "Well, I suppose we're going to have to wait and see what's going to happen next."

"General Valentine will come," Sephiroth said, knowing what would happen. "Then we probably will be shackled and taken back to the palace."

Her eyes widened. "Will they kill us?"

Sephiroth frowned. "It's a likely tactic but in this case, no. They wanted you for some reasons."

She banged her head back on the concrete wall. "Great. Make me a weapon, I suppose."

"Perhaps. But I am not going to let that happen." He gripped her hand and held it. "I had a dream this morning."

"Yeah?" She asked curiously and rested her head on his shoulder, taking comfort they were not seperated.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "My mother. She came to me in my dream and said I have to finish this destiny path I am on. I have to find all of the legacies."

"Well, that's what we are doing."

"The thing is, she also said to not worry about my father."

She looked at him with surprise. "Really, not Hojo, but your biological father?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask her who he is, but I woke up. I just wonder what she meant by not worrying about him. Is he okay? Is he hurt or what? I don't know."

"Well, I guess we'll find out eventually."

They waited for the entire day. No one came except for the warriors changing duties and giving them something to eat and drink. Sephiroth asked them what they're waiting for and they didn't reply. They could see that the day had passed and the night came from the one inches slit on the top of the cell wall. He had peered out and saw dozens of airships and perhaps, hundreds of warriors roaming around on the base. He wondered what they had done to his soldiers that used to occupy the station.

Sephiroth looked down at Cloud, laying her head on his legs and sleeping. He brushed her golden hair from her face. He leaned his head back again and closed his eyes, trying to get a little bit of sleep.

"Yo, wake up." Sephiroth opened one eye to the door. A bulky warrior in full armor stood there on the other side of the bar. He frowned, the accent was wrong. "Yo foo'! Git ya ass up!"

Cloud muttered as Sephiroth stood up and went over to the bars. "Barret?" He had recognized the accent, and the warrior shifted his helmet before removing it. He chuckled, "Damn."

Barret fiddled with the lock and pushed it open. "Hurry. Tifa's distractin' dem." He smacked the helmet back on and hurried down the hall to the door and opened it, he took a look and gestured for them to follow.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hand, and they ran, following Barret as he led them through the maze of the warehouse, avoiding the warriors that were scrambling around, shouting and shooting at something in the dark. Sephiroth had to know and looked, his eyes widened as he saw a massive manxom roaring and sweeping its enormous tail around and clawing at them. It was chaos. Cloud made a little yelping noise before asking, "What the hell is that?"

"Manxom. It's rare. Reptilian beast. They're nasty." Sephiroth explained. "How the hell did it get in here?" He asked the burly man.

Barret chuckled. "We's capture it and dropped it." He pointed up to the ceiling. They looked to see a hole there.

"Damn," Sephiroth muttered and followed Barret as they exited the building. A familiar airship was waiting for them with Tifa on the bow, waving at them. They ran toward the airship and boarded it.

"Like what we did?" Tifa asked as the airship took off to the sky.

Sephiroth looked over the railing to see the base. He was amazed that not one warrior had noticed they had left. They were all distracted by the beast. He suddenly felt sorry for it. "Crude, but it worked."

Tifa saluted and laughed. "Figured it would." She smiled at Cloud and grasped her hands. "I am so glad you're okay!"

Cloud grabbed the girl and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Where to?" Tifa asked.

"We need to get to the volcano."

Tifa turned and waved to the cockpit, and she turned and pointed in the direction of the volcano and the pilot waved back in response. The airship took a hard turn and headed toward the volcano. "To the volcano we go!" She hollered.

Sephiroth gripped the railing to not slide across the deck as it veered in the sky. "We have to do it alone. Drop us off in Cosmo Canyon."

Tifa bobbed her head. "No problem. Come on. We were able to get your things."

"How did you know?" Cloud asked as she followed the other woman.

The brunette smiled, looking over her shoulder. "When Cid didn't get a call from Scarlet, he suspected and contacted another Avalanche member in town and found out you guys were captured. We figured you both would be taken to Corel Base first."

Sephiroth pursed his lips, impressed with the Avalanche's tactics. They have proven themselves to be very resilient and handy. "Appreciate it, again."

"You got to do what you got to do," Tifa told him and opened the door to a small office. She grabbed the packs and handed them over. "I took the liberty to restock your items. Still, don't want us to help you any further? We could give you more hands in finding the tombs."

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't want to put you all at risk. But I would appreciate you guys to stand by in case of anything. That has come handy so far."

"No problem!" Tifa said and went to the intercom. "Hey, how much longer now?"

The pilot replied, his voice cracking through the intercom. "An hour."

"Well, come on, I'll show you where you guys can rest. I am sure you need it." Tifa said and showed them to another room with bunk beds lining the walls. "Sorry, not much privacy here, but here you go."

Sephiroth nodded his thanks and entered the room. He threw his pack on the top bunk and took the bottom, and Cloud followed suit and climbed into the bed, settling beside him. Soon, her eyes closed.

Tifa flicked the light off and closed the door. She turned and smacked Barret as he was standing behind her. "Shh! They're napping."

"Cid's on da fone," Barret grumbled and handed her a cellphone.

"Oh, thanks!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek and took the phone and replied, "Cid? Yeah, we got them." Barret watched her with a smirk as she passed him.

* * *

The airship rose in the sky and turned, flying away. Cloud waved as she watched it leave. Sephiroth shielded his eyes as he glanced up at the volcano before them. The billow of ashy smoke rose from the top, and there was faint glow scattered on the face of the volcano.

"How can I help you?" A deep voice asked, and he turned, frowning as there was no one there. He looked down immediately and realized there was a giant red puma with tattoos on its arms and a fiery orange mohawk mane going down the back of his neck. His tail flickered, and there was a flame at the tip. He had heard of such a creature that has intelligent of a man and the capability to talk. There were very few of them left and native to Cosmo Canyon. Fables have told they were created by the fire god Ifrit to serve him and guard the volcano.

He bowed his head, "Hello. We're here to hike the volcano."

"Interesting time to be doing so." The fire puma rumbled.

Cloud turned and gasped in amazement and knelt to meet him at eye-level. "Wow, it's truly an honor to meet you. What is your name?"

The fire puma's chuckled was a cross between a rumble and a purr, and he sat down on his hunches and lifted a paw for Cloud to shake. "Nanaki. I'm the son of Seto of Cosmo Canyon. Pleased to meet you, Princess Cloud." Her eyes widened. "Ah, nothing gets us by." He turned his head up to Sephiroth, "General Sephiroth."

"So, you know who we are." He replied.

"Yes. But don't worry, you are safe with us here. Now, the volcano? You will need a guide."

"And where would we find one?" Sephiroth asked.

"You're looking right at him," Nanaki replied with a hint of humor. "Come on," He stood up and slinked toward the building with a shop sign hanging in front. "First, we meet Bugenhagen."

"Who?" Cloud asked as she got up and followed after the fire puma.

"My grandfather. Don't stare at him so, he doesn't like it very much. He's a bit strange." Nanaki said as he entered the shop and went over to the counter and sat down on his haunches.

"Ah, Nanaki!" They turned to see a short old man, a human, appear from the back of the shop and climbed onto the chair behind a counter. They stared at him with bemusement. "Who do we have here? It's been a while since we had a visitor in Cosmo Canyon."

Nanaki rolled his eyes at the two. "Didn't I tell you?" He turned and stood up, leaning his paws on the counter. "Grandfather, General Sephiroth, and Princess Cloud. They've come to hike the volcano."

The old man turned and peered at the two and pulled spectacles and rubbed them on his sleeve before perching it on his nose. His eyes widened, and he chuckled jovially. "I've been wondering when you two would come! I've been waiting a long time!"

Sephiroth and Cloud gave each other a look, and he stepped up, "Bugenhagen? Uh, how would you know that we were coming?"

The old man gestured for him to come closer. "You see, I'm a disciple of the Oracles and know what to come." He chuckled. "It's been a hundred years since I've had the courtesy to meet the Summoner and the Heir of Kings of Old." He winked at them. "Go on, Nanaki will show you the way. Its best for you two to hurry; you don't have much time."

Sephiroth frowned, "What do you mean; we don't have much time?"

"Go, go!" The old man waved his arms.

Nanaki sighed and got down on all four. "There's no telling what he's going to say or not say. Come on then; we got a way to go. I trust you have enough supplies for the next few days."

Cloud bobbed her head and shifted her pack. "We have more than enough to keep us going for a couple of weeks. Is it a hard hike?" She asked.

"Not particularly. But I warn you; it gets hot." Nanaki said as he left the shop.

Sephiroth turned to find Bugenhagen gone. What he had said bothered him. He hurried after Cloud and Nanaki.

* * *

Note:

I'll be focusing on this story first and finish it before I can get back to Soundless. I am still struggling with writer's block on that story.

But, I hope you're enjoying this one. Don't expect too much out of this story. Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cloud ducked and squeaked as the wing of a giant bird swept over them, "What is that!?"

Nanaki crotched low and crawled behind a rock and muttered, "I forgot it's their breeding season." Cloud came in after him and laid flat on her belly.

Sephiroth gave them an incredulous look as he stood out in the open, "Abandon me? Huh!?" He swung Masamune toward the giant bird as it swept down at him. He ducked as sharp talons nearly swiped him.

"Nanaki!" Cloud shouted frantically to the fire puma.

"Uh," Nanaki muttered as he looked up. "Any beasts, I can handle. That one, no!"

Cloud closed her eyes and summoned Shiva. The ice goddess swirled into appearance and floated around the giant bird, infuriating it even further. Cloud watched intently, silently commanding the ice goddess to attack the flying creature. She frowned as she noticed the ice elements had done very little damage.

"Well, is there anything that the creature would not be resilient to?" Cloud asked as she withdrew Shiva back into her.

Nanaki's eyes were wide as he had witnessed the summoning. He shook his head, "Ironically, it's vulnerable to fire. Do you happen to have something with fire element like that Ice goddess?"

Cloud rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No," and glanced at Sephiroth; he was holding his own. Then she gasped as the creature swooped down and grabbed him in its talon. She cried out in alarm and watched as they rose to a great height.

Sephiroth grasped onto the talon that was holding him. The great bird had taken him by surprise when it swooped in to grab him. He shifted Masamune in his hand and held it upward, aimed for the creature's chest. He plunged the sword deep into its heart, and it gave a loud cry, shrieking, and falling. "Oh, shit." He muttered as he freed the sword and commanded it to disappear. The talons finally loosened its' grip, and he managed to slip out and climb onto the great bird's back and held on. It fell and slammed right into the crater of the volcano.

Cloud gasped and ran out to the dead bird, calling, "Sephiroth!" She ran around, tears falling down her face as she tried to find him.

"Up here." She gasped and looked up to see him crawl out of the plumes at the neck. "I am going to need a bath soon. This bird stink like holy hell." He slid down the wing and landed on his feet. He sniffed his arm and grimaced.

Cloud jumped on him and hugged him. "Oh! Stinky or not, I am so glad you're alive!"

Nanaki came out from his hiding spot. "Well, that's the first." He muttered as he eyed the bird. "No one has ever managed to kill the great Zu."

"Zu?" Sephiroth asked, "You're telling me that's Zu?"

"Yes. Why?"

Sephiroth scratched his head and replied, "I can tell the tale once we settle for the night?"

Nanaki nodded and walked past him. "The campsite is not far from here. Usually, we would have encountered Zu a little bit farther, past the campsite." He looked over his shoulder, "I did not expect for him to attack us here. That bird is usually benevolent."

"Look like something angered the bird." Cloud murmured and followed the talking beast. Sephiroth grabbed his pack he had dropped and hurried after them.

* * *

"When I was younger, Hojo decided to take a vacation and climb this volcano like we're doing now," Sephiroth said as Cloud handed him a bowl of stew, she had just made over the fire and gave her a nod in thank. "It was unusual for a man like him to just take a vacation out of the blue. He took his job seriously as the palace physician. I was young, perhaps four at the time when he left." He ate a few bites while Cloud prepared a bowl for Nanaki and placed it down in front of him.

"Thank you, Cloud," Nanaki said and started to slurp the bowl.

Sephiroth placed his spoon down and continued, "He climbed up, and I am not sure what happened. He told me the giant bird, Zu attacked him. He managed to get away but fell over the side and broke his back. He was very severely hurt that he was paralyzed from the chest down. It took him a long time to be able to walk again. Ever since then, he walked with a hunch."

Nanaki looked up. "I think I remembered. There was a man, skinny and strange. He didn't take our warning to not go up without a guide. He insisted on going alone and did anyway. When we realized he was missing a couple of days later, my father and I went to check, and we found him at the bottom of the side of the volcano. Like you said, broken."

"Now I understand why he had that hunch. It made him even creepier." Cloud said as she ate her stew.

Nanaki looked up from his bowl and asked, "Did he ever mention anything about what he was trying to retrieve?"

Sephiroth gave him a quizzical look. "Retrieve?"

"That's what I remember the most about him. He kept muttering about needing to find something of importance."

Cloud looked to Sephiroth and asked, "Could he have been trying to find the tomb?"

"If he did find it, no one could open it," Nanaki said. "It's in plain sight on the trail past the bird's nest. Many hikers would visit it and try to open it, but no one had ever."

Cloud gave a knowing smile, "Sephiroth has the key. He's going to open it."

"Oh, is that so? Then that would be a sight to see."

Sephiroth chuckled and placed the bowl down. He stood and stretched, groaning at the protest of his muscles everywhere. He was sore from the encounter with Zu and the fall.

Cloud collected the bowls, cleaned them, and put everything away before going into the tent. Nanaki told them good night and slinked off to a cave some yards away to sleep. Sephiroth finally came into the shelter and laid down, groaning softly.

Cloud nudged him gently, "Roll over." He did so, and she straddled his back and started to knead his back, working out the knots. "I was worried there for a bit when the bird took you up."

He yawned and sighed as her soft touch loosened his tension in his back. "I was worried too. Would not want all of this to be naught. Say, what summon would be in that tomb?"

Cloud leaned down and used her elbows to work out a particularly stubborn knot, making him groan in pain. "That's strange. I can't feel it. I believe it supposed to be Ifrit, the fire god, after all, it's his volcano we're on."

He sighed as the knot disappeared and flipped over, grabbing her before she fell over. He pulled her close and pulled the cover on them. "Maybe it's shielded?"

"We'll find out when we get to the tomb." She told him and yawned.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Sephiroth said, feeling as if time was running out.

* * *

Vincent stepped off the airship and looked around. His face was stony as he walked toward the building and entered. With each passing moment, his expression grew darker.

"Sir," A warrior approached him and bowed.

Vincent held up a hand to silence him. He took in the damage of the place. A giant hole in the roof, wounded warriors tending to their wounds, trashed equipment scattered, and another giant hole in the wall. He inhaled sharply and turned to where the cells were for prisoners and saw the door ajar. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, several times as he struggled to temper his rage. The warrior facing him nervously shifted his feet as he waited.

He finally opened his eyes and said quietly and slowly, punctuating each word, "What. The. Fuck. Happened. Here?"

"Sir," The warrior started, "we were taken by surprise with a manxom. We tried to take it down, but it destroyed the place and escaped."

"A manxom?" Vincent asked, narrowing his eyes. "How the hell did the manxom happen to be here?"

The warrior pointed a finger up, and Vincent looked up, perplexed. "It came down, from up there."

Vincent closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge on his nose, muttering, "How the hell that happens, I do not want to know." He looked up, "Where are they?"

"Who, sir?" the warrior asked then swallowed as Vincent glared at him. "Oh. General Sephiroth and Princess Cloud are missing. They escaped during the melee."

"Of course they did." Vincent groused and turned on his heel, his red cloak whipping behind him with fury. "If I want something done, I must do it myself. Idiots." He waved to the airship and boarded it, grabbing hold of the ladder. It took off as he climbed up.

* * *

Sephiroth traced a bloody finger on the circle. The door shifted and moved, revealing the chamber. Nanaki's eyes widened as he peered around Sephiroth's hip. Cloud patted his head with a smile and stepped in, glancing around. It was the same as the others they have been to, a large circular room with a statue in the center.

"A shield," Sephiroth softly said as he gazed upon the king. The king had similar circlet around his head, and his hair plaited in the back. He wore similar clothing but had breastplates on and flowing cape. His arm held a large shield that spans five feet in length and three feet in width. The face of the shield bore circular symbol much like the door and meticulous motifs around the edge. He reached up and touched the shield, it glowed and vanished, appearing on his arm. He looked at it, it was light to his surprise, and it felt comfortable on his forearm. It disappeared, and he could sense it within him.

Cloud approached the statue and frowned. "The summon isn't on him like the last one. It has to be somewhere else." She turned to Nanaki, "is there, a landmark that would be unusual for the volcano around here?"

Nanaki sat on his haunches. "There is a place. However, it is kept a secret only to my family. We are its guardians."

Sephiroth turned to the feline, "And should the time comes?"

Nanaki bowed his head, "I have witnessed your entering and receiving the legacy of King Firion. You are indeed the heir of the Kings of Old." He turned to Cloud. "And I have witnessed your powers upon Zu, Summoner." He stood up, "come. I shall lead you the way."

"Thank you, Nanaki," Cloud said, and Nanaki left the tomb without hesitation, and she followed him.

Sephiroth went after them and glanced over his shoulder, noticing the door closing. So, that's what happens when he leaves. He had not bothered to check since the first tomb. The circle glowed, and the blood faded from the stone. He felt assured that no one else could enter the tomb.

Nanaki led them down the trail and turned into a lava tunnel which they found was labyrinthine, twisting and turning with many paths. Nanaki kept going, knowing by heart where to go and they reached to the end to a large hole in the back of the wall, lava was flowing down behind the hole. Cloud approached the flat altar-like stone in front of the lava below the large hole. She could feel the heat from the lava but was able to look upon the flat surface. She gasped, finding a dent in the center. "It's empty. The summon is gone."

Sephiroth frowned. "Could anyone other than yourself take it?"

Cloud nodded. "If they know what it is. It would look like a ruby crystal." She turned to the fire puma, "Nanaki. Is it possible someone found it?"

Nanaki looked aghast, "Impossible. No one but my grandfather, my father and myself know the way to here."

Sephiroth clenched his hands, "I wonder." He glanced at the stone table, "it can't be." He murmured and approached the altar and laid his hand down on the warm stone. "Would he take the summon?"

Cloud looked up, "Who?"

"Hojo," He said grimly. Cloud gasped. He clenched his jaws, "It is possible he had taken it. But what was his ulterior motive behind all of this?"

Cloud shook her head. "Sephiroth, we know he isn't your father. But could it be he knew who you were?"

Sephiroth looked into her worried eyes. "Perhaps. But we don't have much time. We need to keep moving."

"Sephiroth?" She asked. "We don't have time? I don't understand."

He took her hand and turned to the fire puma, "Let's go." Nanaki got up and trotted out of the tunnel with them in tow. Sephiroth looked ahead, still holding Cloud's hand. "I just have a bad feeling that we're running out of time and we need to hurry. If Hojo had taken Ifrit to summon, it would be at the palace. We'll get it when we get back." Cloud bobbed her head and picked her pace to keep up with his long strides.

They made it out and down the volcano, back to Cosmo Canyon.

"You are welcome to stay the night; I'll have the inn put up a room for you both," Nanaki said as they reached the shop.

Cloud looked toward the hills behind the town. "What's there?" She asked.

Nanaki turned his head to see and replied. "Nothing but hills. It's inaccessible, lava field and all that rocks."

Sephiroth knew Cloud better and asked, "You sense something?"

She replied as she turned her body toward the hills and slowly walked toward it, "Something like a summon, but much more powerful. It's like..." she tilted her head and closed her eyes as if she was listening. She hummed softly. "It's like my soul is calling to it, and it's calling back."

Sephiroth went to her, "Then, we must go there."

Nanaki lowered himself on the ground. "I cannot help you. I do not know what's beyond the hills. But allow us to restock your packs before you go."

"Thank you," Sephiroth replied.

* * *

They did not stay in Cosmo Canyon that night. They went ahead and hiked to the hills, and with Cloud's guidance, they found a small lava tunnel hidden behind some rocks. They found a large open field on the other end of the tunnel and realized, the mountain they had seen was walling corralling the open field. A square stone building stood in the center. It was a nondescript, unlike any tombs they had visited. They reached the building and found no doors or any entrance.

Cloud frowned in frustration as she completed her fourth turn around the square stone. "It's here. I can feel it." She had tried to offer her blood to the wall. Sephiroth had done the same, yielded the same results. They attempted at the same time, and nothing worked. Then she finally slumped down, sitting on the ground and stared at the wall.

Sephiroth crotched beside her, looking at the building. "What do you think is in there?"

Cloud shook her head and replied with frustration, "I am not sure. Every time I close my eyes, I can almost see it, but it's difficult. It's compelling and tugging me. I can't turn away." The sun lowered, and the long shadow of the volcano rose on the face of the building wall.

"Perhaps we should set up camp and figure out in the morning?" He suggested, watching her.

She sighed and stood up. The shadow touched the top edge, and a humming noise rose from the building. A glowing glyph, similar to what they saw in the cave behind the waterfall, appeared on the face of the building.

"Look!" she cried and stepped up to it. She laid her hand on the glyph, and suddenly, the wall shifted, dropping into the ground to reveal a staircase.

Sephiroth stood and muttered, "Might as well."

They went down the staircase, and as deeper, they went, It became very dark. He took out his flashlight and turned it on. The stairs continued downward for a long time.

After what it felt like an eternity, they reached the bottom to see an assortment of statues, broken and scattered in front of what looked like a temple entrance.

Cloud stepped forward, and torches around them came to life, exploding in flames. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"It's up ahead," She said as she walked up to the entrance between the pillars.

"I don't like this," He said as he looked around, trying to find anything dangerous. "Could be booby-trapped."

Cloud shook her head. "No." She closed her eyes and held out her hands. "I feel great love; it's so intense in this place." she smiled. "This is the temple Madoshi made for Megamiki. He loved her so deeply that he wanted to give her a gift to symbolize his love for her." She stepped into the doorway.

He followed her, and they stood before a vast underground chamber. His eyes widened, taking in the massive labyrinth before them. "Holy..."

"Yes. Holy," she said. "Her summon is here."

"Well, I meant..."

Cloud gave him a scathing look. "I know." She went down the steps and approached the entrance of the labyrinth.

"You saw the maze; how would we find our way?" He asked, concerned.

She smiled and took his hand. "I'll let Holy lead us." She pulled him with her as she entered the entrance.

"You said Madoshi built this place for Holy," Sephiroth said as he followed Cloud through the twist and turn of the labyrinth. It seemed so endless, and only with the light of his flashlight leading the way.

She hummed in reply and said softly, a reverence was in her tone, "It was said a long time ago, there was nothing on this planet: just the sky, the sea, the land, fire, and ice. Then, a star fell from the sky. Came from the fallen star was Madoshi. He was the first man to walk on this planet. The gods saw that he was a good man and decided to create a woman for him because they felt he should not be alone." She turned left, and they kept on walking. "When the gods gifted him Megamiki, he fell deeply in love with her, and her him. They were a balance, he was the darkness, and she was the light, and together, they made the world flourished. Together, they gave birth to the first King, Alexander."

Sephiroth listened with rapt attention. He had never heard of the tale but found it deeply familiar somehow.

"They lived for a long time. When it was near the end of their lives, he wanted to build a great temple to portray his love for Megamiki, symbolically." She said as she gestured around them. "His love for her was profound. Each part of the temple represents different meanings for his devotion to her. The labyrinth is the first part."

He asked with astonishment, "There's more to it than this labyrinth we're in?"

Cloud nodded. "I don't know what's next. But I do recall several meanings." She paused as they reached A dead end. Sephiroth raised the light to the wall. There was a carved symbol on the face of the wall.

"What's this?" He asked.

Cloud murmured as she read the runes. "It is an old language."

"You know how to read that?"

She gave him a look. "Why did you think I had to go away for four years? I had to be trained by the Oracles to know the legends and everything behind the history of the gods. That included reading runes of the old language."

He shrugged. "I assumed it was because you needed to spend time with your family before you had to marry Rufus."

She touched his hand, caressing the skin. "I know. Because of the ban on Oracles, I could not mention it. Only that I was a Summoner was allowed to be acknowledged."

"The ShinRa wanted you to marry Rufus because having you in their family means more power," Sephiroth said lowly, angry for not realizing it until now.

"I am not going to marry Rufus anyway. Not after everything happened. I am yours." She told him with a smile.

Sephiroth returned the smile. "And I am yours too." He shifted the light to the runes. "What does that say?"

Cloud glanced back and replied. "It asks what the labyrinth represent."

Sephiroth replied with sarcasm, "Complicated."

The runes glowed bright, and the wall dropped, revealing an exit. Cloud looked to him in surprise and said, "That was actually a correct answer."

"Huh?"

She giggled at his bemused face. "The labyrinth, represent the complication of his love to Megamiki. With each twist and turns, it can be endless, and it can have dead ends."

Sephiroth took that into consideration and shrugged, "I think I can understand that. What's next?" He gestured to the exit.

Cloud laughed and took his hand, leading him out of the labyrinth, and they found themselves going down another long flight of stairs. He glanced over to the side, only seeing a black void. "Just how deep is this thing?" He asked.

Suddenly, the stairs glowed with bright light, and a floor appeared at the end of the steps.

Cloud looked up to the stairs. "Oh. That was another part of the puzzle. If you had not asked that question, it would have gone on forever."

He turned and looked up the stairs that lead up into the dark void. "Labyrinth for complicated devotions, the stairs for how deep his feelings are for her. Interesting."

She smiled at him. "I believe if anyone were to try the challenges of Madoshi, they would not have understood."

Sephiroth turned to her and grasped her close. "Perhaps I understood him better than I thought, after all, my feelings for you do mirror his." He leaned down and kissed her.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. "Mm. We do need to continue."

"Agreed." He said as he let her go.

They turned to face another exit. They stepped through and walked down a long hallway. Finally, they came out to meet a vast hall with seven doors that rose in great height — three doors on each side and one at the end of the hall.

"Seven doors," Cloud said. "We have to go in each one of them." she gestured to the seventh one at the opposite end. "With that one being last."

Sephiroth approached the first door and asked, "What would be in there?"

"Something like the other, a representation of his love for her." She pushed the door, and it opened quickly. They found a dark void before them.

He gave her a concerned look, and she replied with a shrug. They grasped hands and stepped in together.

* * *

Note: So sorry for not updating in nearly a year. A lot of things happened since I last updated; work, school, graduation, and more work. I'm going to try to wrap up this story this summer. Thank you for your patience.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter note: there are a lot of thoughts here and they are _italicized_. A certain section may be a bit confusing because both Cloud and Sephiroth are thinking, but usually before or after their speech.

 **Chapter 13**

 _Finally, they came out to face a vast hall with seven doors that rose in great height — three doors on each side and one at the end of the hall._

 _"Seven doors," Cloud said. "We have to go in each one of them." she gestured to the seventh one at the opposite end. "With that one being last."_

 _Sephiroth approached the first door and asked, "What would be in there?"_

 _"Something like the other, a representation of his love for her." She pushed the door, and it opened easily. They found a dark void before them._

 _He gave her a concerned look, and she replied with a shrug. They grasped hands and stepped in together._

* * *

Cloud gasped and fell to her knees. She panted hard and looked up to the head Oracle looking down at her with disappointment on her face. "Please… I can't do it."

The head Oracle clasped her hands together in front and turned her nose up slightly. "You can. Goddess Shiva has chosen you to be the next Summoner. You must learn to use the power."

Cloud felt like pulling her hair out in frustration, and she was near tears as she sat on the ground. Grinding her teeth, she crossed her legs and assumed mediation position. It has been a year since she returned home and by now, she would have gone back to Asgard for the summer, but for the first time, she wasn't. She missed the warm sun of Asgard, the lush green garden, the forest that spread beyond the city, and the sparkling river that flowed outside the city's wall. She smiled at the memory of the beautiful place; it was so unlike Niflheim.

Niflheim has its beauty; towering snow-capped mountains, the sky that held countless stars when the clouds cleared up. The crystalline sparkles that floated in the air when it was crisp cold. The dancing light that lit up the sky at night. A polar opposite from Asgard and she loved them both.

She inhaled, falling deeper into her mediation, comparing two different worlds. Faces of people she knew came to her mind, floating by her vision. With each passing faces of people, began the turmoil of emotions — reverent love for her mother, respect for the head Oracle, the friendship for Aerith. The feelings kept churning and toiling like the sea of Niflheim. Then came the face of Rufus, and she felt deep anger and resentment. The waves crashed and stirred violently within her heart.

She frowned, finding herself unsettled. It wouldn't do. Every time she tried to mediate to control her emotions and thoughts, she would face a barrier. She couldn't break down the icy wall that surrounds the goal she was trying to reach deep inside her.

She breathed again and inhaled, allowing her mind to reach farther back, settling the violent sea of emotions. Her mind went far back to the time when she first was chosen by the goddess.

Cloud was four years old when she wandered out too far from her mother and got lost. There was a snowstorm and she got caught in it. Her mother had risen panic and sent out a search party, worried for their only princess. She wasn't found until the next morning when the snowstorm settled and the sun broke across the horizon. The air sparkled golden dust, and they found her in the middle of a field several miles outside the city limit, all alone. Unscathed and unhurt. To the Queen's surprise, Cloud wasn't frostbitten or cold, and her cheeks were rosy red as if she was toasty warm.

Cloud was born with gray-blue eyes, almost the color of the mountain in the distant, shrouded by fog. However, her eyes had turned deep sapphire blue like the jewel of the sea. That was when they knew she was the chosen Summoner. Goddess Shiva had protected young Cloud through the night, never allowing the child to freeze. It was her will that kept the child alive.

Ever since then, Shiva went dormant in Cloud, and the young princess had not shown any abilities controlling the ice element.

Cloud inhaled deeply and then exhaling slowly. She pushed the turbulent emotions that rose within her upon recalling Rufus' face. The sea within settled and stilled. The sun broke out, and she saw the golden dust sparkling in the sky in her vision. A face appeared in the golden sun, and a smile broke on her face. Silver hair framing a handsome face, emerald eyes that sparkled and a bow-shaped smile that curved, making her knees weak; how she missed him. She felt her heart swell, looking at the face of the man she loved secretly.

The vision came as she remembered him last; she had stood on her toes to steal a kiss from him. The spark she felt when their lips met filled her entire being. She remembered how he looked at her at that moment; it was enough to surround her with warmth and love.

The breath she exhaled sparkled, turning to ice and crackling in the air. The head Oracle smiled, watching as her young protégé manage to grasp the control of the element at last. How, she never knew, but it didn't matter.

Cloud opened her eyes, and she watched as the corporeal form of the goddess Shiva emerge from her chest and settle in front of her in her beautiful icy glory. The goddess smiled, and her form swirled around the room, leaving frost in her wake. Cloud watched Shiva dance gracefully in the air before settling before her, waiting for her command. Cloud glanced out the window, and a thought came to her mind, it was almost too easy. Shiva turned and shot out of the window, and then there were shouts of joy and laughter filling the air.

Cloud got up and ran to the window to see sparkling snow falling in Nibelheim. People below the castle was shouting and dancing. Cloud giggled as she watched Shiva, larger than life dance in the air, making it snow. It was summertime, and usually, it rained. The people knew their princess has finally made a connection with the goddess, seeing the corporeal form in the sky and celebrated.

"Good job," The head Oracle approached Cloud's side, looking out of the window. "That thought you had calmed the emotions in you to release the summon is the key."

Cloud's eyes widened as she glanced up at the head Oracle and said, "I remembered someone."

"Oh?" The elder woman asked, resting her hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Someone you love deeply, perhaps?"

Cloud turned to the window, watching as Shiva return to her side and then disappear within her chest. She closed her hands over her heart as sadness settled. At least, she would see him again. A crystal tear fell from her eye and shattered on the floor.

* * *

Cloud felt like she was being punched in the chest as the vision faded. A tear fell down her cheek before it turned into crystal, shattering on the ground as it had done in her vision. She turned to Sephiroth.

He had an unreadable expression on his face. He had witnessed everything, heard her thoughts, felt her feelings, and saw through her eyes. He slowly blinked once and turned to Cloud, finding her pale and shaking. He relaxed and laid a hand on her cold cheek, warming her instantly.

"I never knew you felt that deeply." He said softly, "Even at that time."

Cloud closed her eyes and turned her head into his hand. She softly exhaled as he wrapped his arm around her, warming her chilled body. "Even at the time, I was ready to accept that I would never have you, but what I felt for you was just enough."

"Yes," He said softly, and they turned to find the door opening. "I suppose we should go to the next part. It seems that the doors reveal something of your past."

Cloud nodded and took his hand. They walked out of the room and back into the familiar hall. "Which one, then?"

Sephiroth gestured to the one across the hall. "I don't think it mattered. The rooms will show us what we need to see."

"I wonder what we will see next," Cloud said as they walked over to the next door and it opened.

"We'll find out soon enough." He said with a hint of trepidation. He suspected they would see something from his past. They stepped into the void, and fire rose all around them.

* * *

Sephiroth wheezed as he looked up at the sky. The pitch black was like a void compared to the fire that roared around him. He looked around and found his men and shouted over the fire, "Get out! Get out! Fall back!"

A loud explosion rocked the ground, and he shielded his face from the heat that surrounded him. It was too close, and his ears were ringing. He grimaced and looked around; he has to find his commander, shouting over the din, "Zack! We got to fall back!"

The fire roared, and another explosion knocked him off his feet. He fell to the ground and held his head as dirt and embers rained down on him. He was exhausted, aching all over and all he wanted to lie there and let the darkness take over. The heat was too much. The enemy proved to be too strong. They had surprised his army by igniting the field with blazing fire. He discovered too late that the ground soaked with oil and the flame erupted before he could tell his men to fall back. It was utter chaos when the enemies came out, clashing with his army.

He chuckled weakly. When he was knocked off his feet by an explosion, his entire life had flashed before his eyes. The last vision was her beautiful face and the feel of her lips on his lips; he missed her so. She was so far from his reach and always will. It hurts. Every single day being apart from her was like a stab to his heart, pain renewed over and over.

He stood up and considered allowing the flame that surrounded him to take over and end his pain. If he cannot have her, then what was the point of living? Why did he have to love someone so unreachable?

"Sephiroth!" He turned to find Zack kneeling on the ground beside a man. "Over here!"

Sephiroth hurried over to Zack's side and saw it was Angeal lying on the ground. "Angeal!" His mentor and caretaker was severely burned and barely breathing. "Angeal! Can you get up?"

Angeal looked up to Sephiroth and raised his hand, the latter knelt and grasped the offered hand. The silver-haired general could see blisters forming along the man's charred arm. "Sephiroth, son. I can't go on anymore. I am finished."

"Angeal!" Sephiroth felt his heart wrench.

Zack bit his lip as he grasped Sephiroth's side. "Come on. We've got to go. They're getting too close."

Sephiroth felt his chest tightened and his throat close up as he looked down at the man he looked up to most of his life. He had always thought Angeal was a better father-figure than Hojo was. "Angeal… please. Let me carry you." He begged.

"No. Leave me." Angeal coughed and dropped his hand down. "Sephiroth. I'm proud of you. You still got a long way to go. You're a great man, nothing like that bastard, Hojo." He wheezed.

Sephiroth bowed his head. He knew Angeal would not have made it out even if he carried him. The fire was too hot, too high, and the explosions from the artillery shells were literally on top of them. "You've always been a father to me, Angeal. I'll never forget you."

"Don't give up," Angeal said. "You can win this war." He turned his head to Sephiroth and grasped the young general's arm. "Tell me, why did you come here for?"

Sephiroth stared at the older man; a vision came to his mind as he remembered. The beautiful young girl that stole his heart; her dazzling sapphire blue eyes and long golden hair came to mind. The sweet voice of hers filled his ears as he remembered her songs. He gasped, feeling his throat close up, not from the heat but from the intense emotions he felt for the young woman he loved. He could never have her, but he'll fight for her until the end.

Sephiroth leaned down closer, whispering into Angeal's ear, "For the one who I love. Even if I cannot have her, I'll fight for her happiness."

Angeal smiled. "That is the reason you must win. I know you will..." He touched Sephiroth's face before his eyes closed and his hand fell to the ground. Sephiroth watched as his mentor breathed his last breath.

Zack grasped Sephiroth and shouted, "Come on, they're backing off. Let's get out and regroup!"

Sephiroth got up and ran with Zack through the fire. It was hellfire, but he knew deep in his heart why he has to keep on going. He will see her once again someday, even if he cannot have her. He will go through hell and back if she commands him. It was enough.

* * *

The fire surrounding them faded into nothingness, and they found themselves in the void. Cloud turned to Sephiroth, tears streaming down her face, and she smiled at him. "Even when you thought we could not be together; you still would do anything for me."

Sephiroth nodded as he brushed the tears away from her face. "That was the hardest memory for me to revisit. Angeal was a father and a friend to me, and losing him was as painful as the thought of never having you. He reminded me that it was worth fighting, be by your side. It was enough."

She smiled beautifully. "To hell and back… I should be flattered."

He laughed softly. "You know I will. And I did. I won that war because I wanted Asgard to be a safe kingdom for you to live in when you came back." She squeezed his hand in gratefulness. He looked up and said, "Apparently I was wrong last time. It didn't only show your past, but mine as well. So we will be facing a few more pasts of ours and with some theme of elementals."

She nodded. "Summons. Seven doors, six summons, and the seventh might be something special. I think mine might be next."

The door opened, and they exited the void. They went on to the next room with more confidence to revisit their pasts.

* * *

"I think we should sever the contract with King ShinRa." Queen Freya said before a small of groups of advisors in her office.

"Are you sure that's wise, Queen Freya?" Lord Odinson, the oldest of the advisors asked. "The contract is binding, and that would be an act of war."

Queen Freya's brows furrowed deeply. "I know what it means." She snapped. "It's an act of war from my perspective on how their son treats my daughter!"

Lady Raine shook her head. "Cloud is fifteen; she has one more summer before she has to remain home to train with the Oracles for few years. Perhaps things will change. Young Prince Rufus is a young man now."

Queen Freya narrowed her eyes to Lady Raine. "Have you seen the tabloids? He's a delinquent! I am worried about Cloud's future with that young man!"

Cloud fiddled with her hands as she sat in her chair beside her mother's desk. Her mother was pacing around the office. She had been listening. Fear rose in her as she realized, if her mother severs the contracts, she can never go back to Asgard. It meant she could never see Sephiroth again.

She looked up to her mother and swallowed hard. She loved the beauty of Asgard and the people there. King ShinRa was a tolerable man and kind to her even she didn't agree with his rule. However, it was his son that she had more trouble than anything. She felt guilt rise from the pit of her belly and spill into her fear, increasing it tenfold. She was the one who caused her mother to consider severing the contract in the first place. She had cried and complained about Prince Rufus every time she came home. And this was the consequence.

She stood up, shaking as fear held its tight grip on her. Afraid to confront her mother. Afraid to face Rufus again and put up with his abuse. Fearful of the impending war. And most of all, afraid to never see Sephiroth again, even for one more summer. She closed her eyes and inhaled, feeling the wash of cool and calm serene that washed over her. Her fears washed away, becoming into courage and wisdom that she drew from the deep.

"Mother." She spoke with a clear, steady tone. Everyone paused and turned to her surprised.

Queen Freya was about to go into another tirade, but her daughter's voice stilled her. She knew that tone; it was full of resolution. She turned to her young daughter and bit back a gasp. Before she was a young woman, leaving behind her childhood. She closed her eyes for a moment, realizing she had just witnessed the end of youth in her daughter. "Yes, Cloud?"

Cloud swallowed and spoke, the song of leviathan sang inside her, turning all of her fears into wellsprings of wisdom. "Don't end the contract. I must marry the Asgardian prince to keep the pact with the gods. It is my fate. I must go back one more summer, and then I will return and train hard before the wedding." She straightened herself, making herself taller even at a mere four feet five, she stared down at the woman who was the queen of the country. "I will be the future Queen of Asgard and unite the three kingdoms. Prince Rufus' petty attitude and immaturity will not stop me."

Lady Raine smirked, "Spoken like a true Queen." She turned to Queen Freya. "Say what you?"

The other advisors turned to the queen and waited.

Queen Freya stared at her daughter for a long moment before bowing her head. "Indeed, a true queen in the making. Very well, one more summer."

Cloud smiled serenely; the leviathan has risen and filled her every fiber of her being with courage and coiled around her with everlasting faith. She will see him one more time, and this time, she will tell him, no, show him her true feeling for him. Even if it's just for one mere moment; she will dive into the fathom.

* * *

The scenery around them distorted and the wall of water rose around them. The deep haunting and bellowing song from the deep echoed. The water shimmered and faded into nothingness, leaving behind a fading echo of the leviathan song. It was a spectacular sight that left them breathless.

Cloud inhaled and turned to Sephiroth. He was staring deep into the void where the water had disappeared. "Sephiroth?"

He turned to her and smiled. He closed his eyes and laid his head on her forehead. "I am glad you found the courage to return."

She gave him a brilliant smile and took his hand and led him to the door. "Let's see what's next."

Sephiroth only could nod. He had a feeling he knew what they would see next. They stepped into the next room and almost immediately, the scenery brought them back to Asgard.

* * *

Sephiroth looked down at the young woman before him. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. It killed him to let her go. She would be returning home the next day, and he would not see her again until her wedding. It was a fleeting moment, and he cherished every one of them he had with her.

Being her guardian and chaperone for the past nine years, he had watched her grow from a young girl into a beautiful young woman. His love for her grew with every passing summer, and at the same time, his pain became unbearable as well.

"I will miss you the most," She told him. His eyes widened, startled at the words she just had admitted to him. She laughed, and the sound of her laughter was like bells of heaven to his ears. "You have been my constant companion and friend all those times I have been here. I don't know what I would do without you."

 _I don't know how to live without you._ He thought and said, "You would have been fine." They reached the end of the hallway. The glass window overlooked the city, and the moon casts its silver light down upon them. He had to bite back when he looked at her, the moonlight illuminating her. She looked like a goddess, shimmering with a halo all over her. He cursed the gods at that moment alone. _Why do I have to love you so much?_

He felt his hand taken and looked down to see her holding his hand. He felt the gentle squeeze of affection from her. "The only thing I looked forward to coming back here was you, I admit." He blinked and saw the red hue to her cheeks.

His mind was reeling in denial. _No, Cloud. Don't say that. Please._ He reached up, caressing her cheek, hoping the pink tinge was just an illusion. "Perhaps Rufus will mature in those few years you are gone and become a better man by the time you return." _Bloody unlikely, that prat. Like father, like son. Don't come back, if that must keep you away from his grubby hands._ He hid his scowl at the thought of the insolent prince.

He watched as she turned her head away, her smile turning upside-down, and he felt his heart clench. "There are times I wish I weren't a Summoner, that I would not have to marry him."

 _Me too, love. Then again, I would never have known you._ He thought to himself, it was becoming harder to not speak them out loud.

"The prophecy of the Oracles states that the Summoner will marry the Prince and help him ascend to his rightful throne. That means I have to marry Rufus." His jaws clenched at her words, and burning anger rose inside him. Rufus did not deserve this beautiful soul. She looked up to him, and he stared into the lovely blue jewels. "Right now, the arrangement is nothing more than a business one. I do not love him."

It was a sledgehammer to his chest. She admitted she did not love the prince. A kindle of hope burned strong. He squelched it down for the sake of formality. However, it wasn't right. She deserved to be in a loving marriage. "That is not a marriage I would wish for you, being in one without love. Rufus does not deserve a wonderful woman like you." He blurted out his thought, and realizing what he had said and hurriedly added, "We don't follow the Book of Oracles here in this kingdom."

She smiled sadly. "Such kind words from you, old friend. But the contracts between both kingdoms are binding. I have to marry him." she looked down at their intertwined hands. "I leave in the morning. I know you have the training to do, and I will not see you. I want one thing from you before I go."

Sephiroth nodded, wondering what she wanted from him. _Anything for you. Do you want the sea? I'll bring it to you, bucket after bucket. Do you want the fire of Ifrit? I'll climb the volcano. Do you want the moon? I'll use my hair to make rope and lasso it down to you. Anything you desire, I'll give it to you._ He remained silent, desperately wishing he could say this thought to her. But knowing, he will never tell her, and it saddened him.

He watched as she stepped closer, his heart thudded violently inside his chest. She rose herself on her tiptoes to reach his height. He could feel the cold sweats beading on his brow. He watched with restrained stillness. _No, love, don't…_ He silently begged as she came closer. Then it happened; her lips enclosed onto his own.

The world tilted, the ground shook. His every nerve sparked. His heart stopped for a moment, a tiny infinite moment that stretched on to eternity. The feelings of her lips on his burned in his mind and spirit, to the depth of his soul.

Then she broke away, smiling with shyness.

The world righted itself, the ground stilled, and his heart thudded again. He chuckled to himself. _Your first kiss. Forever mine. Thank you for that one fleeting moment I'll always have._ The happiness spread in every fiber of his body, knowing he had something from Cloud that Rufus could never have.

He let go of her hand and stepped back. He bent his head in a bow, "Good night. This will be goodbye for now," _Until I can see you again._

She nodded and turned to her door. She paused and turned her head to look at him. "Goodbye. I look forward to seeing you again in a few years."

 _And I, too._ He watched as she stepped into her room and closed the door. He turned to the window and reached up to touch his lips. It was also his first kiss. He had never looked at any women; she filled his mind and heart. He vowed to eternal servitude to her, if he cannot have her, then he will always be loyal to her to the end of time. But what they had shared that night was enough for him to hold onto forever. If the Titan can hold the world on his shoulder, then he can hold onto that ground shaking moment in his heart for eternity.

* * *

Cloud gripped his hand tightly as the scenery faded into the void once again.

"Now, you know. My body, heart, and soul had always been yours." He said, turning to her. "Anything you ask, I will do."

She smiled and reached up with her free hand to caress his cheek. "I think I have always known. That's why I kissed you. But to hear your thoughts, it makes it whole lot more special."

He chuckled, "Yes." He looked to the door, "I believe we're nearly finished."

"It has to get better?" She asked hopefully as they walked to the door and out into the hallway.

"It keeps getting better and better with each passing day despite the trials we have to go through."

They stepped into the next room, and the familiar serene scenery greeted them.

* * *

The shimmering glows of the cavern danced to the soundless music. The waterfall of ether flowed in thick languid motion, pouring into the pool with a viscosity of something between honey and milk. The liquid glowed, illuminating the cavern, making the whole place almost as if they were under the sea.

Cloud watched as Sephiroth approach the bank in his boxer shorts. She swallowed and bit gently on her lower lips. She could feel the tingling sensation pool in her belly as he started to descend into the ether slowly. She watched as he slipped underneath and then emerge, the liquid rolling over his skin, illuminating him. To her, he looked like some sea god, the liquid dripping off his defined muscles. Her breath got caught in her throat.

It was like a dream. She reached down and pinched herself on her tight and felt the pain. Exhaling, she knew she was falling in love all over again. This was the man she had loved for a long time and believed she could not ever have him. However, he was coming toward her as if she was the last woman on earth. The intense look in his eyes, as if he was hungry and wanting to devour her. It made her burn like fire. His arms grasped her, and she was flush against him. His nose brushed against her, sending spark that she never knew was possible to her core.

"This place is way too powerful," He said softly, but it sounded so husky to her ears, sending delicious shiver down her spine.

Finding her voice, she replied, "Yes." _I want to taste your lips again_ , she thought, and as if the gods heard her wish, his lips were on her. A moan filled her ears, and she realized it was coming from her. His hands were all over, caressing her sides and leaving burning trails on her heated skin. The water was cold, yet she felt like she was on fire.

His lips traced an electrifying path along her jawline, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted to merge with him. Her whole body was humming with sensations that made the St. Elmo's Fire in the sky look so whimsical. She threw her head back, and her throat emitted more moans.

"Oh… yes…" She bit her lips as his hands found ways to her breasts. "Yes." She told him. She wanted him more than anything.

No one knew where they are. In all things considering, they were in the center of the earth and utterly alone. The world did not matter at that moment. Time did not exist. It was just two of them, in the place where the first king came from.

She opened her eyes to find the emerald orbs asking her a silent question. _Yes,_ she nodded, _make me yours_. She swallowed as her bra was gone. His skin felt so good against her naked flesh. She could feel his desire against him. She wanted him so badly. Sephiroth… She felt like she was falling, falling into the depth.

Thunders rolled in the depth of her belly, heating the core. Sparks flew on every end of the nerves with every touch. She gasped as the next thing she knew that she was lying on her back, and he was above her. Their last shred of clothing was gone, and they were flush skin to skin.

"Oh, Sephiroth." She cried softly. "Please…" She begged as her hips rose to meet his. His hardness was right against her sensitive spots. Lightning flashed behind her eyes.

The storm was brewing faster and faster as he kissed her hard. His hand trailed down her skin, leaving the electrifying path that sparked and forked across the surface. A finger went in, and white fire flashed in her vision. Two fingers slipped in, and more white flashes sparked as his thumb circled her sensitive spot. Everything was sparkling and clashing like rolling thunder, and the delicious sensation made her lose track of time. The crack of thunder brought her to the top and then down in an instant. She gave a small cry and panted. The aftermath left her shaking.

"Cloud?"

All she could do was hum in response, smiling. Her hand snaked up around his neck, "Sephiroth." She brought him down for another kiss. More…

"Cloud. We shouldn't." He said.

"Why?" _Please. I need you,_ "Sephiroth. I love you, and you love me." _Please don't stop. Don't leave me._ "Then, there is nothing wrong with what we are doing. It's natural." _Please let me give you all of me. Now that we can. I've found you. You're the one._

"Cloud. I want you so bad."

Her heart swelled, and the storm started to brew again. She reached down his body. "It's either now or later. I would rather be now, in the most memorable place." _Forever. Here and now._

He nodded and kissed her. Their hands moved, and then she gasped as their bodies became one.

The sky burned.

 _This is what I've always wanted. You and me, together; as we are destined._

"Look," She said as she stared up.

He turned over and laid on his back by her side. He stared up and smiled. The shimmering green-blue in the rocks turned into a beautiful iridescent rainbow of colors. Bright specks of lights fell upon them like snow, falling in graceful dances.

She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "It's like the gods had blessed us." _As we are meant to be._

He nodded as he pulled her tight to his side, and they watched the falling lights and the shimmering rainbow light show above them.

* * *

Sephiroth inhaled sharply as the scene faded like distant lightning, returning them to the void. He turned to Cloud to find her blushing to the root of her hair. He chuckled and caressed her face. "Still bashful even after all those times we've spent together? Precious." He embraced her. "To see this from your perspective is rather electrifying. As I were feeling it for the first time all over again."

Cloud buried her head, giving a weak chuckle. "Oh, stop. You're making fun of me." She looked up at him again. "But yes, even in our first time together, it was wonderful."

"It is. And now I know your thoughts and feelings; it makes it all extraordinary."

"One more summon." She said as they turned and walked toward the door. "I feel… the next one will be hard."

"I agree."

They stepped into the next door and immediately found themselves back on the train.

* * *

"Cloud? Where are you?" _Damn it, Cloud, I need to make sure you're safe,_ he thought to himself and moved toward the last car. It was dark, and the car rattled. _Cloud…_ He heard her soft crying. _Oh Cloud, don't let him get to you. He's a worthless bastard. Not when I have you back after a few long years._ He approached her, "Cloud?" He knelt and rested his hand on her head. _Look at me,_ "Cloud."

She looked up and asked. "Do I have to marry him?" _Please say no. Please,_ she begged internally.

He looked at her. She looked beautiful, even with a teary face and red eyes. _I don't want to say this…_ "I am afraid so." He sat down beside her and pulled her close to hold her. Screw the etiquette, _Anytime you need me, and I am there._ He felt her burrow herself into his arms. "He was starting to have a better deposition and looking forward to seeing you again about a year ago," _And something went wrong. Rufus isn't the same bastard as he was, but different and I can't figure it out,_ his mind finished. Not that he wanted her to know.

Cloud looked up. _What did he mean by that? Isn't Rufus the same?_ "What happened, then?"

He shook his head. "I am not sure. He turned for the worst one day and has not been showing any sign of being better. Perhaps, you could discuss with King ShinRa to see if there are alternative to the wedding for the alliance."

"Sephiroth." _I need to tell him,_ she told herself, and then softly said, "No one knows this, but I trust you," _Implicitly with my life, my heart, and soul._ She turned to him. She wrung her hands in nervousness and said, "My mother is concerned that Rufus may not be the prince of the prophecy," _and I don't think he is either._

Sephiroth frowned. _There's this. Just like that girl in the city said. What is going on?_ He stood up and helped her to stand. He asked, "What makes your mother think that?"

"The Oracles kept saying I would find the prince. But it's just it, Rufus is there. Why would I need to find the prince?" _If Rufus isn't the prince… then who is? I don't want anyone else except the man in front of me._ She watched him.

"This is not the first time I heard about the ShinRa not being the royal family."

Cloud replied, "My mother told me before I left that I have to find him before the wedding." She looked up at him, "I am scared. The wedding is a few days away," _It's so close. This can go wrong if I didn't find him and Rufus isn't the one. Oh Shiva, what am I to do?_

Sephiroth nodded, "I am inclined to agree, and I will help you in any way I can," _As always._

Suddenly, the train rocked with explosion and Sephiroth grabbed Cloud instinctively, shielding her as he looked back. Cloud gasped and gripped him tightly. The train rocked violently, the boxes scattered and fell around them as they swayed.

"What's happening?" Cloud asked, her voice strung and panicked. _Explosion?_

Sephiroth surveyed the door. _Assassins' ploy? To stop the wedding? No one knows about this train._ "Stay with me." He told her, and she gripped onto his jacket as he led her toward the door. He threw it open and hurried across the gangway into the next car. The baggage scattered across the car, and they flew through the bags, clothes, and boxes. He struggled to pull the door open, feeling the heat on the latch. He finally threw it open and stared in surprise.

The gangway has been blown, separating the last two cars from the rest of the train. Zack was standing in the doorway on the other end.

"Come on! Jump over!" Zack called at them. The cars were rapidly losing speed, and the distance was growing wider.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud to see her pale and shaking. "Cloud…" _Damn. She's afraid_.

"I can't jump that far!" She whispered. He knew she was right. He turned back, and there was already fifteen feet in distance. He alone could make it, but with Cloud, there was no way.

"Seph!" Zack shouted.

Sephiroth waved at his commander, shouting over the noise of the train's wheels. "We'll find another way off!"

Zack gripped the door frame as he watched the cars rock before his very eye.

Tseng gripped Zack's shoulder as he looked on in concern. "What happened?"

Zack gestured to the charred gangway. "There was a bomb, a small one. Enough to separate the cars."

Tseng looked up to see Sephiroth in the other car, and his eyes widened as he saw the princess looking over the general's shoulder with wide frightful eyes. "The princess!"

Zack pushed Tseng back, "She's safe for now with Sephiroth. How far out are we from Corel?"

"We're an hour away at normal speed. The conductor says we can't stop because we're going to be heading over the canyon bridge."

Zack cursed. "Shit." He frowned and turned, waving to the soldiers that filled in the car, waiting for commands. "Get ahead! Protect the prince!"

Sephiroth turned around and held Cloud. "We're going to have to find another way off." He gripped her as the train started to rock and speed up. _I swore to keep you safe, and that's what I will do!_ He turned to see the track heading downhill, approaching faster and catching up with the train. _Fuck. This is not good,_ "Maybe not. We might be able to jump on the train."

Cloud gasped and pointed out, "But won't the cars crash into the next train?"

Sephiroth turned and grabbed his phone out of the pocket and hit a button, speed-dialing. Zack answered the phone. "Zack, the cars will be speeding up, and we're going to jump when we get closer. Have the conductor gun the speed so the cars won't crash."

"Right. Hold on." Zack replied and relayed the message to Tseng. Tseng turned to Reno and Rude, commanding them to get to the conductor and tell them of the plan. "We got it. Good luck!"

Sephiroth tucked the phone back into his pocket and pulled Cloud to stand beside him. "When I say 'go,' we're going to jump." She could only nod, gripping his hand tight. The cars started to get closer to the train, increasing speed.

Then, Sephiroth saw a shadow in the distance near the rail sign. It was so fast and immediately, the cars shifted, and he realized whoever the shadow was had pulled the lever, adjusting the track, splitting the cars from the train and heading down a different track. He pulled Cloud back into the car and turned. _Change of plan, shit. Gotta think fast._

"What's happening? Why have we gone down the different track?"

He replied, "Whoever planted the bomb to separate the cars had redirected the track. We're not going to get close to the train anymore."

"Where are we going, then?" Cloud asked as they reached into the back of the car, and Sephiroth started to search through the rubbles. _Shiva, don't fail me. I trust Sephiroth._

He paused as he pulled out the rope and tested them for their strength. "The track we're on isn't finished. It's the North Corel coal track, and it goes over a ravine. It is due to finish construction in a couple of years." He kept looking and found a metal claw and started to tie the rope to it.

Cloud paled. "What does that mean?" _Did he mean what he said?_

He looked at her, grimly, "It means things are not getting any better." _This is not going to end well. We have a very slim chance to live. Not that I am going to tell you that._ He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the far end of the car and jerked the door open. "That track end in the middle of the ravine, it's a dead end." _My military training better serve me!_

"We're going to crash?" She asked panic was evident in her voice. _We're going to die!_

"Not if I can help it." He pulled her tight to his side, "Hang on!" _One wrong move, we're dead._ She grabbed hold onto his neck and yelped as he pulled her up, and with another hand, whipped the rope which she realized had a grappling hook at the end.

 _Bahamut, let this fly true._ He threw the hook, and it sailed in the air. She turned her head to see the first car crash past the barricade that was at the end of the track and sail in the air.

The scream died in her throat as they started left the cars, flying in mid-air. _If this is my fate, to die now, at least I am going to die with Sephiroth. That's all it matters. I love you, Sephiroth._

He gripped the rope and held on as the car pitched. _At least death will be swift, and we're together in this. Afterlife should be sweeter, at least she and I will be together if that's our fate._

Their swing in the air was ever so slow as they held on.

He closed his eyes for a moment, a calm sense of serenity washed over him. _I love you, Cloud. Forever._

Cloud buried her face into his neck as she held onto him. The wind was ripping through her hair and her gown. _Forever with you._ The sense of calm washed over her.

In that tiny moment, suspended in the midair above the ravine, the world froze, and they knew one thing together. They welcomed Hades's embrace together, knowing in death, they would be free from the torment of their hearts.

* * *

The scene faded to the void once again. The adrenaline rush of the memory settled and their heartbeats slowed to calm. He turned to her and looked down at Cloud in his arms. What they had seen and heard from each other's thoughts; one thing was clear; his love for her was intense as hers was for him. He reached up and caressed her face, feeling the soft plane of her skin. The blue eyes that looked at him with so much trust and love; it was enough to make his heart beat faster. Her smile, gentle and beautiful was all for him, all along. There were no words to convey his feeling, and there was not a single thing he could do to express it. Holding or kissing her was not enough, it was like a droplet in a universe, and he wanted to show and tell her. But she knew and felt the same.

"I welcomed death at that moment…" She whispered, "because it meant to be with you for the rest of my life, no matter how short it was."

He nodded, "It was the same for me. In death, I would be with you forever. We welcomed Hades together." He led her to the door, "One more door."

They stepped into the hallway and toward the seventh and the last door. He looked up to the grand door. "We've gone through all of the summonses." He turned and gestured to each door, "Shiva, Ifrit, Levithan, Titan, Ramuh, and Hades. What is next? A summon we do not know of?"

Cloud shook her head. "I feel it…" She let go of his hand and pushed the door open. "This is a temple Madoshi made for Holy. We'll find her here."

"Holy?"

The door opened with ease despite it looking massive and grand. They stepped into another void and glanced around in the darkness.

Nothing happened.

"Cloud." He started, his voice barely above a whisper, yet it echoed in the void.

She reached up and laid a finger on his lips, smiling. "She is here…" She closed her eyes.

Then, she glowed with brilliance, shining brighter than a star. He gasped in amazement and stepped back. Her hair turned white, and her dirty outfit changed into a pure white gown flowing down her body like liquid. She looked up, and her blue eyes glowed white as if she was summoning. He realized who she was and softly whispered, "Holy… Megamiki."

She nodded and reached out, wiping a tear that fell from his eyes unknowingly and she spoke, her voice ethereal and echoed in the void. "You are almost at the end of your journey. I have hope for you." She leaned back, and she glowed once again, lighting up the entire void, shining brighter than thousands of suns. He shielded his eyes and blinked, the light faded, and Cloud was standing before him, surprised.

They looked around and found themselves before the stairs outside the stone building.

"Wow," She softly murmured and held her chest. "I'm Holy… or Holy is me." She shook her head and turned to Sephiroth. "She's in me."

"You are Megamiki," He said merely and collected her into his arms and kissed her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She said softly.

He nodded and smiled. "I love you too."

"It's morning." She told him, and they looked to see the sunrise, casting brilliant colors across the sky. "Let's get to Cosmo Canyon, and we'll figure out what to do next."

"I agree." He said, and put her down. They turned away from the building and walked away, holding hands. The building faded, disappearing as the sun shone upon it.

* * *

Note:

If that didn't give you goosebumps as it did for me, then I don't know what will. I enjoyed writing this a year ago, and enjoyed reading and editing it now. I think this is my favorite chapter in this story.


End file.
